My Own
by Ivory pen
Summary: FEMnaru fic. After a mission gone bad, naru is exiled from konoha, follow her as she finds new friends and maybe love? Things are not all as they seem for there are snakes hidden beneath the leaves...pairing:naruxshika
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My Own

A strand of blond hair was impatiently pushed back behind her ear. It was the first time she had ever stepped foot into the famed council chamber and couldn't help but be awed by the artistic design of the room. The auditorium was painted a royal cream colour hardly recognizable due to the darkness caused by the drawn curtains of the cylinder windows. They were stationed symmetrically yet randomly around the stoned walls of the hall. Rows upon rows of oak benches spiralled up towards the ceiling, stopping just below the window sills. They were built circling the centre of the first floor, where a lone wooden chair had been nailed into the black marble; rusted chains hanging loosely from the armrests and legs. Walking from the entrance she pushed the strand of her hair back behind her ear, she could just make out the Hokage's throne glistening as it reflected the little light escaping from the curtains. Her stomach tightened as her eyes landed upon it, it was empty. She didn't know why but the absence of the Hokage unnerved her giving her a bad feeling. It wasn't until someone spoke that she realized she was already standing in the centre next to the chained wooden chair. Pushing the strand of blond unruly hair behind her ear for the third time she looked up in search of the speaker.

"Uzumaki Naru...Born 10th October, 15 years old, chuunin". The man paused, the tone in his voice seeking conformation. Seeing the hesitant nod he continued, Student of Hakate Kakashi, teammate of Haruno Sakura and missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke, apprentice of Jiriaya of the sannin...Orphan correct?"

She winced at the belittling tone in which he addressed her but ignored it as she concentrated on trying to hide her discomfort, she cleared her throat standing a fraction straighter than necessary. "Yes s...sir" she answered awkwardly. Biting her lip; she mentally berated herself for letting her nervousness show. She didn't know how to address them as the speaker and the rest of the council's identities were hidden beneath the veil of shadows that coated the room. She felt like a cornered animal, all she could see were a dozen pairs of eyes boring down onto her. It was suffocating.

"You have been called, like the others before you to discuss the events that took place on the 12th of February during a mission. Teammates; Hakate Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura, mission was to investigate what was believed to be Orochimaru's latest base. Not to engage enemy-nin unless absolutely necessary..." She winced at the emphasis he put on the last sentence and tuned out his voice already knowing what happened and not wanting to hear it again. However it was the only trigger needed, swallowing came difficult as memories of the mission started to replay in her mind. She wiped her sweaty palms on her new black trousers that Sakura had bought her along with a matching sky blue shirt, dully noting that the man was still talking. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, the rest of the team had come, given their account and gone, she had already given her account yet they had called her back, truthfully as much as the others tried to deny it, she knew she had messed up big time, but Tsunade said that they would probably just give her a warning or a week's suspension at the most...but then why did it feel like the end of the world?

"...two injuries and your group returned to Konoha three's days prior, correct?" hearing him finish his retelling of what took place, Naru snapped back to reality. She pushed a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah that's right". A pair of white lavender eyes narrowed at the lack of respect and she could feel his chakra spike in anger. 'Yep...he's definitely a Hyuuga'

"Uzumaki, kneel and accept your punishment!" At the tone she knew it was time to get serious, she knelt down on her left knee with her left hand in a fist on the ground in front of it, her right elbow was resting on her right thigh with the hand position on her chest over the heart, just like it was taught in the academy. She hung her head low and frowned as her shoulder length hair tumbled down onto her heart-shaped face; tickling her nose. 'It's almost over' she chanted over and over in her head, all her friends were outside waiting for her. They were going to go for ramen after her sentence, even though things had changed, nothing could change her love for the spicy noodles; she sighed longingly as she thought about the new special that was being released today, she could almost taste it...

"Uzumaki Naru, for crimes of insubordination, wild use of demon chakra and endangering the lives of your teammates...you are sentenced to be stripped of your ninja status and banished from Konoha!" Silence, not a sound was heard. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously as the tension rose. Many mouths opened and closed but none either in shock or glee were able to say a word, instead they all looked down at the young teen frozen on the spot below on the chamber floor.

She didn't move, no, she couldn't move. She knelt there replaying the sentence over and over in her head. Of all things she was not expecting that, she refused to believe it...maybe she heard wrong? No. Exiled... it couldn't be true, could it?

"Exiled?" she repeated out loud barely above a whisper but was heard clearly through the silent courtroom; the word seemed foreign and alien coming from her mouth. It scared her.  
"You can't be serious Hiashi! This is overkill; don't let your personal feelings for the Uzumaki cloud your judgment!" A council member yelled, she didn't recognize his voice, neither did she recognize the other voices which rose to speak on her behalf, she was too busy watching as her dreams and ambitions came crumbling down before her...all her hard work...all for nothing...

"I can't die yet! I haven't become Hokage"  
"I will become Hokage! Believe it"  
"I want to become Hokage so the village will acknowledge me and I can protect my precious people..."

'My dream...my reason for existence...gone...'

"Enough! You should take your own advice Nara-san! She is becoming unstable! I am not just making judgment from this one occurrence, remember, this is not the first time she has lost control! How many times are we going to allow it to pass! What are you waiting for? Someone to get injured? Someone to die?"

"Hiashi!" A woman yelled above the uproar that his words had caused, "That is it! You have gone too far!"

"No Tsume! You haven't gone far enough...I am just doing what should have been done a long time ago...you're lucky I didn't call for execution! The council began to stand, shouting and shaking their fists with anger evident in their eyes but they had begun quieting, reluctantly seeing the truth in his words as much as they tried to refute it, whilst some sat intrepidly nodding their heads in agreement, happy to be getting rid of the demon. Even Naru, who had yet to move, grimaced as he spoke, reminiscing the times she had lost control...the wound on Jiriaya's chest...She shook her head and clammed her eyes shut, willing the memories to go away...She had been so careless...

"Quiet! Let us take a vote...all in favour raise your hand", Hiashi watched in triumph as just over half the council raised their hands, some boldly and firm, the majority hesitantly but rose nevertheless. "It has been decided, Uzumaki Naru you are hereby exiled from konohagakaru, you have three days to be beyond the leaf's borders or hunter-nin will be ordered to kill on sight...Dismissed!" The wooden beater hit the base hard awakening Naru from her daze. She stood robotically, still facing the ground, her hair hiding her face from view. She straightened and turned, her lifeless blue eyes catching sight of the door staring at her from the opposite side of the room. Exiled...With one simple word, her dreams had been snatched away from her, with one simple word, all the work she had done since she was a child...all the sweat and tears...for nothing...her fists clenched tightly as she began to place one foot in front of the other. She was stripped of her pride, her honour and branded a disgrace to her village, but what was worst was walking back down towards the entrance, past all the clan heads and nobles. The walk of shame. Being exiled was a fate worse than death, many would rather becoming missing-nin than be banished; for missing-nin choose to leave their village yet are still considered necessary, but when you're exiled; your village is throwing you out. Having the feeling that no one in the world needs you; your existence has no meaning. A broken tool...Unwanted. As she walked away she realized she was finalizing everything and there was no changing it, no turning back. Time slowed and the temperature seemed to rise. She felt sick. She didn't dare look up just in case she caught the swaggering faces of those who hated her; after all, this was like a dream come true, they were finally getting what they wanted. No, she kept her attention on her feet trying not to show her emotions, she was almost there...

"Uzumaki..." the smug voice that belonged to no other than Danzo, captain of the ROOT ANBU was almost enough to make her breakdown right there but she kept strong, if only for a little longer. "Your headband", he stated. She was sure she heard her heart break; she was hoping they would forget but as it was, lady luck was not on her side. Heartless old coots even waited until she was almost at the door so that she would have to walk back but she would not, she would keep at least a fraction of the dignity she had left.

They couldn't tell her what to do...I don't belong to them anymore, she thought bitterly. She slowly untied her headband, holding it in her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world, her fingers trailed over the leaf insignia carved in to the metal and she almost gasped as a drop of water hit it right in the centre of the spiral. For a moment she thought it was raining but pushing that thought aside she realized it was coming from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she held the headband marking her as a leaf shin obi adjacent to her, arm outstretched as far as it could go and dropped it to the ground. It hit the floor hard and the clatter vibrated round the chamber bringing a ringing irritation to many ears. She inwardly cheered at her small victory. Continuing her track, she ducked her head even lower as she tried to stem the flow of tears that she knew she could not. She wouldn't let them see her cry. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. The door unbolted and her eyes were quickly assaulted by the morning light. She exhaled deeply welcoming the liberation as the cool afternoon air hit her body but it quickly turned to one of despair when she looked down in front of her. Present in a contour were the smiling faces of her friends, all ready to cheer her up from her assumed suspension. Skimming through them her blue eyes landed on him. And that was all it took. She couldn't take it, staring deep into his beautiful dark, questioning grey eyes she broke. It was like a dam had been released, all the emotions she had tried to keep bottled up had begun to overflow, seeing Sasuke again, almost losing control, the seal weakening...exiled. She didn't even notice she had fallen to the floor trembling. It was then that the weight of her sentence finally hit her, and it was too much weight for her to bear, she couldn't breathe...

She watched in a haze as her friends expressions changed from that of empathy to worry as they rushed to her side, miming words she could not hear, deep grey eyes filled her vision before it was consumed by darkness.

--

* * *

The chamber door swung open and her form was hit with light casting a shadow that stretched across the halls floor. They watched as it slowly began to recede as she made her way down the stone corridor before it disappeared entirely; out of sight. The door slammed shut and it wasn't long before the silence was broken. "Was that wise?" An elderly voice sounded, asking a question that rested on all their minds. Hiashi recognized the voice as one of the Sandaime's teammates, turning to face her he resisted the urge to groan. Hyuuga don't groan. A subtle glance was cast and he answered.

"I only did what was necessary; she was a danger to the leaf and needed to be eliminated for all our sakes".

Catching the faint glance, Danzo almost snorted, truthfully he was impressed by how the girl had taken the news, having been apart of the council for many years, he had bared witness to many exile sentences where the victim had reacted far worse than the teen who had just been standing there only moments ago. He was cut from his musing by a commotion that could be heard through the doors of the entrance causing many heads to turn and mutter. Then again...maybe he spoke to soon.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Hiashi stood, nodded tightly to the gathered crowd and strolled back to the exit made especially for the clan heads, seeing that as their cue, the others quickly followed suit, gossiping like women in a market. Hiashi watched as Danzo stood to exit, passing in front of him he slowed to hold his gaze before continuing onward towards the door. The moment lasted no more than a millisecond but he got the message, as the old war captain trailed after him he couldn't help the smirk that snuck onto his scarred, worn face, everything was going according to plan...

--

* * *

**Authors note:Confused? Then my work is done! Hello people, just an idea that wouldn't leave me so i thought i should try it out okay this is my first story so be nice :p, tell me if you think i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:Okay i have decided to continue this fanfic and I'd like to say thanks for all the adds and reviews you gave my story and me. Just to let you know this will be an epic...not sure how how many chapters though, I'm not one to rush things...plus, i got a lot planned for little Naru...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**---

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 My own

The sun blazed ferociously, shining mercilessly over the village of Konoha, and sweat dripped from the foreheads of the many caught in its rays. It was the warmest day ever recorded in the leaf village. The atmosphere was thick and heavy and time seemed to pass by painfully slow. It was a day of rest and relaxation to the citizens of Konoha but to the loyal ninja of leaf it was a time to train. On the training field you would find them; testing out and improving new jutsu and tactics with a few academy children watching from a safe distance, awed by the show of power. A ninja seeing their expressions appeared before them casting a wind jutsu. They cheered in amusement and gratitude as the technique left a cool breeze in its wake. It danced through the air, tickling the nape of children's necks as they played in the sandbox and their mothers as they sat and watched. It continued to travel through the streets and markets; swerving in-between fruits and the merchants as they sold them, stroking the back of an eagle as it made its way over the great wall of the leaf village; causing it to crow. It came to the end of its journey as it reached a small group of ninja, all sitting at the entrance of the great council courtroom. They had been sitting there for just over an hour but the heat made it seem much more. Hot and bothered under the shade of the roof they sat and waited.

"Troublesome..." A black haired boy voiced for the hundredth time causing the gathered teens to groan in annoyance. An eye twitched and sighing regretfully, he began the mental countdown 'three...two...one'.

"Shikamaru!" a tall blond female, clearly having had enough got up from her perch on the stone steps and leaned over his prone form, "Shikamaru I swear if you say that one more time..." Ino left the threat hanging clenching her fist dangerously close to his face. Her normally peaceful sea blue eyes were raging with anger and her long; platinum blond ponytail fell over her shoulder onto his impassive face, the tips feeling like needles as they caressed his cheek. Used to the blond's aggressive tantrums, the lazy black haired teen brushed her threat away unaffected, turning his attention behind her to where a silky grey eagle caught his eye. It crowed as it flew across the cloudless sky, and he watched entranced as it wings beat rhythmically along with his heartbeat. From the height it flew from, Shikamaru could just make out a red scroll tied to its left leg and an eyebrow rose in curiosity as it headed towards the Hokage tower. His mind raced as he contemplated where he had recognized the scroll. It has been just over 3 years since he made chuunin and working in-and-out of the Main office in his free time-insert wince- he had gathered some information on the relevance of different types of scrolls and documents. 'A post arrival scroll...but that's the Hokage eagle' he thought in recognition, his eyes continuing to follow the bird presently flying over the council building. The chuunin turned away sharply and moaned as it crossed the suns path; clouding his vision with light spots. Realizing her team-mate wasn't listening; Ino huffed and sat back down straightening the creases in her purple skirt.

"Shikamaru...did you..."

"Yeah I saw it Neji" he answered dryly sitting up and stretching, his back to the long haired prodigy. Neji stared after the retreating form of the black bird, having already activated his byakugan; the prized kekkei genkei of the Hyuuga clan. His pale lavender eyes narrowed in concentration as he caught sight of the scroll. He looked back at Shikamaru confirming his fears. He silently wished the others weren't on missions.

Catching the exchange Sakura stopped fiddling with her pink hair and looked between the two who were currently avoiding her gaze. Eye twitching at being ignored she sent a questioning glare to kiba. The dog boy shrugged and continued to scratch Akamaru behind the ear, not interested. Shooting him a dirty look, the medic-nin turned her attention back to the entrance of the courtroom. Her thoughts fell back to the reason why they were all waiting there in the first place. Uzumaki Naru. The corner of her mouth twitched vertically as she thought of the hyperactive blond. It was funny how much she had changed yet not changed at all since they were Genin. They had gotten closer since their mission to rescue Gaara that she almost looked to Naru like a little sister. She was sadden that she could not be in there standing next to her as she received her sentence, giving her the support that she had shown her ever since Sasuke left. She sighed carrying her head in her palm, wiping away the sweat gathering on her forehead with the back of her free hand. No matter how many years had passed, she still felt a sharp pang of sorrow in her chest whenever she thought of the traitor. Yes traitor. Sakura's border-obsession with the avenger slowly began to reside as the years passed but in the last two days any love she could have felt for the last Uchiha diminished faster than a watered flame. The reason? Naru Uzumaki. She pulled her eyes from the closed doors of the courtroom and looked to the distance towards the village gates, which seemed to faze through the heat. Just two days ago she was sprinting through them...and she hasn't spoken to Naru since...not since they returned from...the mission. Her bright leaf-green eyes dimmed as she pondered it. That mission was more of a taboo subject than Sasuke was...that chakra...So much blood... Sakura failed to retain the urge to shiver.

"Huh?" she was brought out of her reverie when the silhouette of a person encased her, blocking the light. Standing up she walked over to him, standing right into his line of sight, she would not be ignored. "Shikamaru, what's going on? Where are you...?"

"I'm going to check something at the Hokage tower...tell Naru I'll met her at the Ramen shop"

"Oh...you're going to see the Hokage?" Kiba asked appearing over his shoulder, his over-sized dog currently napping at Hinata's feet. He frowned at the sudden close proximity but answered nevertheless, "No she's not there..."

"You baka, She's in the council meeting!" Ino yelled hitting the back of his head.  
"No...She's not in konoha" Shikamaru corrected her; absently looking in the direction he had last seen the grey eagle. His frown began to deepen. Before Sakura could speak his head snapped to the door so fast she was surprised it didn't fall off. The sound of the door unbolting reached their ears and they smiled, schooling there expressions into ones of relief and empathy to hide the evidence of the tense moment that had just been broken. The five remaining ninja turned just in time to see a mop golden hair emerge from the entrance. It was finally over.

--

* * *

Something wasn't right. He could just feel it. He knew it before she stepped out and walked into the light...He knew it before she looked up revealing her tear-stain cheeks. He knew way before her tearing, reddening eyes caught and locked onto his own, screaming for release. He knew but he could not comprehend why? A pair of stormy grey eyes searched her sky blue for the answer but was met with sorrow. "Naru...what..." he paused wide eyed as she fell to her knees trembling, muttering unintelligently under her breath words that he could hardly understand.  
"N-nothing left...A-lone...Useless..." there was no trace of her trade-mark foxy smile, her voice was weak and broken. The smiles slid from the teens faces as she collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Switching into medic-mode Sakura pushed her surprise aside and rushed to her side,

"She's in shock, God, Naru breathe!' she ordered her hand glowing lime-green as it hovered over Naru's head. Her self-appointed sister began to sway dangerously left and right before she fell sideways onto her lap, eyes shifting; unfocused. Shikamaru felt himself kneel opposite Sakura, his eyes never leaving his blued companion. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. Her eyes landed on his before they slowly began to droop, he watched in confusion and worry as she gradually slipped into unconsciousness.

The light faded from the medic's hand and she looked up anxiously at the lazy Nin, "we need to get her to the hospital". At her silent plea he wormed his hands under the girls limp form. Getting a steady grip he lifted her up; slightly surprised at how light she was.

"Let's go" he ordered and receiving five nods in return he sprang from the ground landing on the roof neighbouring the courtroom. As they jumped, Shikamaru cast a glance down at his cargo, he didn't know what but something was off, he concentrated chakra into his feet as he scaled the next wall, the light catching on his headband. His eyes widened. 'Her headband!' he thought glimpsing at her bare forehead. She didn't have her headband on her, meaning that she had either dropped it or they had taken it from her. Ruling out the first idea considering it was compulsory to wear your headband when addressing the council Shikamaru settled for the latter. The group turned left, the run making them sweat even more; they were almost at the hospital. Shikamaru did not take note of this as his brain was too preoccupied on the questions his realization had brought to mind. 'But then why...Why would they take her headband in the first place? Unless...'

The group abruptly skidded to a halt a block away from their destination. They looked to Shikamaru questioningly, who had just stopped, wide eyed, staring back to where the council building was located. 'No...they wouldn't...they wouldn't...'

"Shika..what is it? Shika!" getting no reply Ino tapped him roughly on the shoulder causing him to tense and blink. He relaxed turning to face her, his throat suddenly parched

"N-nothing...let's go" he lied jumping away before they could ask any more questions. He sighed as he felt them follow behind him. Things had gotten so troublesome...

--

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep. That was the only thing that could be heard throughout the quiet hospital room. Six teenagers sat surrounding the sleeping form currently resting on the white bed of the infirmary. Akamaru whined breaking the silence and his owner patted his head affectionately. Every now and then someone would send glance at the indolent Nara, he had been acting very strangely since they arrived at the hospital and it was beginning to unnerve them. Voices could be heard from the corridor and they were suddenly hit by a huge killer-intent. They turned to face the door as it opened not realizing they were all holding their breath. "HOW DARE THEM!" came the voice of a busty-blond known as the fifth Hokage as she stepped into the small ward.

"Tsunade-sama! Please lower your voice" Shizune, her short black-haired assistant scolded exasperatedly, cradling Tonton the pig tightly in her arms. Ignoring her comment, she continued her tirade letting out a bitter laugh that leaked chills.  
"Oh their good...their really good...I'm actually really impressed" the laughing ceased and the intent doubled, stealing away all the oxygen left in the room. "But when I find who is responsible for this I'll..."

"Baa-chan..." Just like that the feeling disappeared and the teens found themselves able to breathe again. All eyes fell on the figure who sat up on the bed, fidgeting with the hem of the bed quilt. Her head was ducked allowing her hair to fall like a curtain over her face, shielding her eyes from view. "I-I...it...they"  
"I know Naru...I'm so sorry, I had no say in this. I got sent away urgently, your hearing wasn't supposed to start for another hour"  
"Baa-chan..." Naru interjected, hands clenching and unclenching on top of her lap, "Why...W-was I that careless...That unsafe? Have been such a burden onto this village?" Her body shook with unshed emotion, as she bit back a sob, she would not cry anymore. Locking her sorrow away it was replaced with the only other strong emotion she was feeling inside. Growing, over-shadowing her confusion and hurt as it fought for dominance. Anger. "What more do they want from me! Haven't I done enough for this village?" The room was once again filled with killer intent but this time, it was more sinister and malicious. Dark chuckling echoed at the back of her subconscious in triumph as her rage rose causing her eyes to flicker from sapphire blue to blood red incessantly.

Neji and Sakura faces blanched as they felt that chakra, shaking in trepidation and remembrance as it began to grow stronger and stronger, its cold stone hand gripping at their hearts, suffocating them."N-Naru...Stop!" A shaky voice exclaimed causing Nara's head to shoot up in alarm. She had not released they were there.

"What the heck is going on? What the hell was all that about!" Ino yelled, unsteadily reseating herself having fallen of the chair.

"Hush Ino, it's about Naru's sentence...so I guess I was right" Shikamaru added, speaking for the first time since arriving. Tsunade turned to him raising an eyebrow in interest. Naru on the other hand turned from him, already knowing he had figured it out.'Damn smart ass...'

"All that just because she was suspended, even I've been suspended" It was true; Ino had been suspended last year for attacking a male leaf ninja on the street. Reason Personal. Enough said. Shikamaru however snorted lazily, a feat only a Nara could accomplish,

"You think she was just suspended? Ino...Naru has been exiled".

--

* * *

**Authors note:Hmm...don't know about this chapter...tell me what you think**

_next chapter: The others return from their mission and as Naru leaves the village for the last time she's in for a big surprise..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

* * *

  
**

My Own

Chapter 3

The sun disappeared and the full moon rose to stand in its place, dominant over the night. From an opened hospital window, a pair of sapphire eyes stared, transfixed in its radiance, reflecting its image in their glassy orbs. The wind blew violently and she listened to its angry song as it whistled harshly into her ear. It battled against the golden untamed locks that fell from her head and they fought back with equal vigour, lashing dangerously against the opposing breeze; wrapping and twirling round the heart-shaped face of its owner. Yet she made no move to restrain them. She had not moved an inch since she had awoken in the small infirmary, her joints ached in protest from the lack of movement but she paid no mind to it. Sitting under the glow of the moon's rays she looked unearthly. Her shoulder length hair was thick and rich but as the wind wiped at it, it seemed as light as silk. Her skin was flawless except for three identical whisker marks adorning each cheek. Her face bore no expression but remained black and empty. Gone was the hyperactive blond knucklehead of Konoha and in her place was something completely different.

Her fingers fiddles with the hem of her sleeping gown Tsunade had given her, just before she had left. A chunnin had stopped by to inform the Hokage of the rest of team Gai's arrival resulting in her hasty departure leaving Shizune to watch her. Said person was now currently asleep in the armchair next to her bed, her snores echoing through the silent hospital room. Her eyes passed over her comic form and a ghost of a smile graced her features before her eyes once again returned to the window. It wasn't long before her friends began to leave, either by curfew or not being able to handle the silence or slowly rising tension in the area, but not before turning to her, eyes filled to the brim with pity and empathy. A snort erupted from the back of her throat. She was happy they were gone; she couldn't bear seeing their sympatric faces. No, Uzumaki Naru does not except pity.

As the night grew colder, the village activities began to die and the citizens retired to their homes for the night, preparing for another day. Soon, the streets were deserted. Naru watched as one by one light began to switch off randomly throughout the leaf. But unbeknownst to her, four lights belonging to the residents of the rookies in the village remained on. They stood before their parents respectively, eyes overfilled with resolve and purpose with an under layer of confusion and anger. But that could be seen clearly through their heavily trained eyes.

"Mother" Kiba said as he dismounted Akamaru in the clan kennels.

"F-father" Hinata stuttered, closing the door to Hiashi's study, just glimpsing the worried eyes of her cousin as it closed.

"Mom" Ino yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We need to talk" Shikamaru finished. Leaning lazily on the doorframe; leading to the living room.

"Oh" was the sarcastic reply of his father as he ruefully peeled open his left eye from his perch on the couch, not even bothering to sit up. "Whatever about"

A sigh escaped from the teen's lips, "What a drag, you know exactly what about, since you did wait up for me" he finished smirking lazily.

"It would have been troublesome if you had woke me when I was sleeping"

"If you were asleep then I wouldn't have bothered using the front door, I would have just gone straight to bed via window" Shikamaru retorted, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the frame.

"Then how did you know I would wait for you" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at his offspring.

"It's too troublesome to explain" the teen answered sighing at the irrelevance of the conversation. Chuckling, Shikaku got up from the couch and walked outside towards the deer keep. He tilted his head as he passed motioning for his son to follow. Kicking off the doorframe he complied.

--

* * *

THUD! The empty glass hit the wooden table hard, the impact softened by the masses of court documents piled beneath it. A hand drowsily slithered its way down the table until its fingers caught the handle of the right draw. A lightly painted nail chipped as it was roughly heaved open allowing the hand to roam the small space in-between in search of its hidden treasure. In its haste it brushed upon a loose nail causing it to recoil hitting the roof. A groan could be heard from above before the hand; if more cautiously, continued its search.

It soon enclosed around a small round nameless bottle with little withered pieces of paper stuck to its centre; evidence of its label clearly been pulled off. Tightening its grip the hand retracted from within the draw. Another had reached for the lid and swiftly began turning it anticlockwise, ignoring the slight rustling of the curtains and spike in chakra. She knew who had come.

Unscrewed, the bottle rose then tilted, its substance slowly emptying…

"Drinking on the job _again_ flat chest?" a brash voice jibed from the shadows. The woman placed the bottle back into its draw and sighed in content as the burning liquid passed down her throat but remained silent, choosing not to answer to the remark.

The figure stepped forward revealing his white moonlit hair and eyes full of mirth looked deep into brown eyes filled with grief. All humour left his features and he solemnly deflated into the chair stationed in front of him. Coarse hands clenching and unclenching above his knees. "So the rumours are true…" She didn't reply. He already knew the answer. "What are we going to do?" Sitting back on her chair Tsunade brought her thumb and index finger to her nose, pinching the bridge. Taking a deep breath she exhaled intensely.

"I don't know Jiriaya, I trying to look over her court case to try and find a loophole but nothing is there"

"Nothing?" Jiriaya repeated raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean as in her court case isn't even here, they must be still keeping it at the courthouse. Until I have it we have to come up with another solution" She sighed, her right hand began to message her temples whilst the other twitched dangerously towards a certain draw.

"I got it" she looked up at the sudden outburst to see Jiriaya nodding his head at his self accomplishment, "We tell them about her lineage"

"Jiriaya…"

"No, just think about it, if they knew she was _their_ daughter, they wouldn't dare let her go"

"Jiriaya we can't do that, if we do and word slips out we could have another war on our hands. Konoha just can't handle that right now and you know how useless some of the people of this village are at keeping a secret" She shot, lifting her voice just high enough to be heard.

"That's an understatement" he muttered darkly, crossing his leg over the other. But then his eyes softened, " the way things are going, Naru will have no choice but to leave tomorrow if she wants to reach the border on time"

"Yeah…"she sighed. Things were not looking good. Turning her chair to look out the window she asked herself for the hundredth time that day why she had taken this job when a sudden thought hit her. Her back to her childhood friend she asked him a question. "Jiriaya…how long ago did you find out about the sentence?" slightly taken aback he answered,

"I think about three hours ago, why?"

"How long do you think it will take until Akatsuki hears of this?" His eyes widen in shock and fear. Things were not looking good at all.

--

* * *

"So this is about your friend's trial, ne" Shikaku questioned pouring deer rations from the woollen sack into the food bins lining the fences. Filled, he stepped forward, feet pushing through the soft grass that covered the backyard, stopping at the next one. Shikamaru stood behind him petting the dears that had ran to him in recognition but remained silent, a placid expression on his face. Shikaku waited patiently as his son gathered his thoughts.

"I don't get it, insubordination on a mission is not punishable by exile, you and I both know that, how can the council allow this to happen?" his father sighed but continued to fill the bins as he spoke.

"Being in the council is not just saying no and yes, it's more troublesome than you think". Shikamaru rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and swerved to face his father expectantly, he watched suspiciously as his father seemed to fight with what to tell him, before finally answering "You don't know the full details of the mission neither was this decided based only on her mutiny… you could say it was more…personal". Shikaku felt his son tense as he took in what was just said, he could get in trouble for speaking of council matters outside the council but it had to be done.

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed as he digested the new piece of information, 'what could Naru have done so terrible to have to be banished' he thought inquisitively, unknowing voicing his inward confusion outwardly to his father therefore reasonably taken aback as he span sharply on his heel to face him, eyes narrowed, "That...will not be discussed in this house or to anyone in this village…I'm serious Shikamaru, it is punishable by death" but then his eyes softened and he threw the food sack to his son, who caught it, albeit shakily, with both hands. Walking back toward the house, he continued calmly, "However know she had no control over it, no choice in the matter whatsoever…this secret goes back 15 years...way before you could even say 'ninja'. Don't do digging up the past; you might regret what you'll find" Stopping at the door he sighed deeply before turning back to his son, "it was a majority vote, there was nothing I could do". With that he left, closing the door gently behind him. Snapping out of his daze Shikamaru replayed his father's words repeatedly in his mind.

"A secret…" he whispered looking up to face his father only to find he was no longer there, dropping the sac he jumped to the roof before entering his bedroom window. His father had given him the clues now all that was left was finding the answer. Not bothering to change his clothes, the teen flopped backwards onto his black king-sized bed, gazing at the ceiling. There was something strange going on behind the scenes and no matter what he was going to find out what was going on. 'If only it wasn't so troublesome' was his last thought before he fell into a cloud-filled sleep.

--

* * *

Sakura froze as she entered the dim hospital room, surprised to see the blond in the same position she had been in when she left; deathly still, gazing blandly out of the open window. Her stomach twisted nauseously as she stared into her lifeless blue eyes that were once filled with light and hope, she looked so distant, so emotionless. Like Sai '…_no, like Sasuke' _an inner voice corrected her. Shaking it off; she tip-toed up to the sleeping assistant, lightly tapping her on the shoulder; giggling as she subconsciously slapped her hand away.

"Not now Tonton…what….Sakura-chan?" the dark haired medic mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Shizune, Tsunade-taicho asked me to come and send you home, it's almost midnight" Yawning, Shizune stood up in a daze rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.; unknowingly stroking up the back of her hair.

"Oh, ok" she replied absently, not really taking in her words. Sakura trailed after her trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at seeing her hair but stopped at the door to turn back to the figure occupying the bed.

"You should get some rest too" she suggested cheerfully before adding somewhat hesitantly, "tomorrow's a busy day'. Silence was she answer. Sighing, the pink-haired medic rotated, stepping back into the room just as Shizune disappeared down the long corridor. "So you're not talking anymore…your just ganna give up?" She strolled deeper into the small room stopping at the chair, leaning her hip onto the armrest. She didn't know why but she could feel herself begin to get angry at her teammate, just seeing her friend in the state she was in wasn't right…it wasn't right at all. "What happened to the ninja that never gave up, the girl that lived for her dreams?" Cold blue eyes whirled and pieced into leaf green.

"She died the moment they took her headband from her" Was the sharp reply from dry tanned lips.

"Oh so that's it" she didn't even notice the tears that had began to flow, "What are you doing, this isn't right…its not supposed to be this way" Her tears fell to the floor, each one echoing deeply through the chambers of the blonds guarded heart, "you're the one that is supposed to be standing here telling _me_ everything is going to be alright. Not the other way round! Seeing you this way reminds me so much of how I was when _he_ left, all I could ever do was cry and wait for someone to resolve my problems for me" She had walked over to the bed by now. Grasping onto her friends shoulders, pleading with her to see reason, but she closed her eyes, desperately trying to block out her voice even though she knew deep down it was all true. "But it's not going to happen, neither is sitting here brooding about how unfair life is accomplishing anything. We want out friend back" She stated, "I want my little sister back" she whispered to herself facing the floor but the sentence was caught easily by Naru's sensitive ears. Unnoticed, her eyes softened.

Sakura dropped her arms in defeat and moved back towards the door at a sluggish pace. Reaching it, she muttered almost in disappointment, "Are you going to let them when, eh, Naru?" There was no answer neither was she expecting one, without another word she slipped out through the white, wooden door closing it softly behind her. Naru listened as her high heels echoed through the empty hallway before fading to into silence. She stared out the window lifting her arm up towards the glowing watcher of the night; reaching but never touching. Was she going to let them win? Her hand clenched into a fist, sparking the distinguished flames that once powered her bright blue eyes once more. Slowly but surely the foxy trademark grin- that belonged to no other- stretched across her face. Was she going to let them win…? No way.

The sun rose once again, slyly shining its rays through the blinds and curtains that tried to filter it. It shone mercilessly into people's bedrooms awaking them from a well rested sleep, signifying a new day, but to a small group of precious people, the day came all too soon. One of them could be found following the path she had taken the night previously, pink hair tied hurriedly in a bun, all ready to apologize for words that were all well deserved. Knocking on a familiar white wooden door she spoke, "Naru…are you awake…Naru". Frowning she looked down at her watch said friend had given to her for her birthday; it was already getting to noon. Biting her lip she cautiously began to open the door, trying not to make a sound. When it was wide enough she slipped her lean body through the crack and stepped inside the plain white room. Her hand reached up to protect her jet green eyes from the sun's light that blazed through the open window and she had to blink numerously to clear her vision. Looking downward they landed on the bed and she gasped. The sheets were folded up neatly at the base and a blue nightgown was lying messy on the mattress but most importantly there was no trace of her blond haired friend anywhere, instead, in her place was a small piece of paper that had been ripped from the patient pad hanging from the edge of the bed. Walking over to it she picked it up, eyes darting from one end to another as she read its content. As she finished a smile crept over her face.

_Hi Sakura-nee, you know I can't stay trapped in the hospital for long…I want ramen!_

_Cya later..._

_Love Naru_

_P.s thank you_

Taking up the bottom was a small sketch of a smiling fox donning the peace sign, Sakura couldn't help put giggle at her horrible handwriting. Stuffing the note into her pocket she skipped to the door humming a summer tune suddenly in a brighter mood. As she exited the hospital she beamed up at the open window whispering a short reply carried away by the wind. "…You're welcome". That said, she continued her trek to the tower to see her sensei.

--

* * *

The chuunin guards at the gate waved as Kakashi, Shino and Choji returned from their mission to Suna, it was very rare for them to be put in a team together but due to Tsunade's new found idea to get all of the rookies used to working together it was becoming more of a frequent matter. The famed Copy-cat ninja sighed as he turned a page in his ever-present orange novel that resided in his left hand and continued on towards the Hokage tower. The mission had been relatively easy enough however Kakashi conceded that he could never get used to his current teammates company. Not really being a talkative person, the jounin had found him self recurrently trapped in awkward silences as they travelled to and from Konoha. He swore he could still hear the crumpling of a packet of potato chips ringing in his ear. Unknown to him, the teens were having similar thoughts, the jounin having half his face covered by a mask and headband covering his left eye constantly made it very difficult to sense what the silver haired man was thinking. 'Oh well' he thought as he snapped his precious book closed outside the tower. "We're here. You two can go home and relax now, I'll give in the report to Tsunade-sama… Dismissed" With a slight nod and barely audible 'goodbye' the two teens jumped onto the roof, glad to be returning to their homes. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, the last Hatake concentrated charka into a very familiar seal before poofing out of existence; leaving a cloud of smoke in his rest.

If one was to look into the Hokage office, they would be presented with a very strange but common scene. Lying face down, snoring lightly on her wooden desk was the legendary-sucker Tsunade, also known as the prestigious Gondaime; first female Hokage of konoha. Down, on the floor beside her was her quirky assistant shizune, frantically trying to organize the documents that the pony tailed gambler had pushed off the table during her fitful sleep. That was the sight that met Sakura's brilliant jade-green eyes as she announced her presence to her two superiors. The sound of the door opening awoke Tsunade for her slumber and she looked up to see a twitching Sakura standing before her. As if nothing had happened she smiled at her young student reticently wiping away the drool leaking from her mouth. "Ah Sakura, how can I help you?"

Snapping out of her daze Sakura remembered the real reason she had come to her office." Um…Tsunade-taicho, I was wondering if you could tell me when Naru...will be leaving the village, I-I wanted to be at the gates to see her off" There was a brief silence and Shizune had stopped shuffling the papers staring down at her hands regretfully.

"Yes…I was just planning to send that information out before you came in" she answered ignoring the sceptical looks sent her way, " She will be leaving at 3" she looked up when she heard a gasp.

"B-But that's just in a few hours!" The pink head shrieked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes it's true, she has to be at the border by tomorrow or…" changing her trail of thought, she continued, "she'll be leaving at three, make sure your not late because…it's a very unlikely you will ever see her again" she finished and the mood gradually turned sombrely. Her vision suddenly shot to the door and she sighed rubbing her temples, agitation overcoming her misery. "Hatake…anyone ever tell you it is rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation!" The other two followed her gaze suddenly feeling the other presence and mentally berated themselves. Were they that distracted?

Meanwhile said ninja was currently frozen in his place with his hand in a fist inches away from the oak doors that lead to the Hokage's quarters. Did he hear right? What did she mean they would never see her again? Had he missed the council meeting? "Ka-ka-shi…" an annoyed voice sounded through the wooden doors bringing him out of his pondering. Taking a deep breath he straightened and opened the door, feeling slightly ashamed for being caught doing such a thing as eavesdropping in front of the Hokage. Really...he was a ninja.

"Hokage-sama...if I could ask, what did you mean by what you said to Sakura?" Kakashi asked, dread already filling his stomach. Crime suddenly forgotten, the atmosphere turned solemn.

"Only understandable…he just returned from his mission…" Tsunade conceded absently before holding his gaze, "Kakashi…Naru's been exiled…now hold on, don't go do anything foolish…" Her last words were promptly ignored as the curtains flared, looking back she cursed, making sure she remembered to beat some manners into a lazy, grey-haired jounin. Kakashi had gone.

--

* * *

No one knows where the man had ran off to, but he was present along with the remaining rookie nine as they gathered at the village gates at ten minutes to three. Others had also come to wish the golden-haired youth goodbye including the ramen shop workers, Iruka, the Konohamaru corps and other ninja ranging from gennin to chunnin who had had the pleasure of working with her since she arrived two years ago. Standing uncomfortably just at the gate opening stood the Hokage dressed in her standard formal robes. They all stood, united by the misfortune of one person, they stood awaiting the arrival of their beloved blond.

Naru turned the rusty silver key, locking the door to the apartment where she had lived for the most part of her life. It didn't take that long for her to gather and pack the little precious belongings that she had possessed, no; Naru had spent most of her remaining hours in leaf sitting on her small single bed staring down onto the picture her and her team had taken a few days after she had turned genin. It brought a bitter smile to her face as she reminisced the times spent in team 7 along with Kakashi, Sakura and…Sasuke. "Sas-uke…" the word dropped venomously from her mouth and she almost felt the urge to toss the portrait at the opposite wall. _Almost._ Instead she placed it caringly into her backpack. It was the last thing she packed before she left the small apartment. She didn't realize how much it would hurt leaving but she squashed the negative feelings with expertly ease and held her head high, ignoring the smug looks of some of the villagers as she passed them on her way to the gate. Apparently the news of her sentence had spread. But that was one thing that Naru was sure she wouldn't miss; the villager's hateful glares and taunts.

Walking down familiar paths Naru's expressions changed from happy to sad to tearful as she passed by the infamous ramen store, she was almost tempted to go in and order one last bowl of the mouth -watering noodles but looking at the sky she knew she didn't have much time. '_No time for that now…must get to the gate…must get to gate'_ she thought even though her body was already half way to the stand.

Ichigo leaned forward onto the counter as he poked at a stray noodle lying forgotten in front of him. He was an ordinary looking 14 year old with brown hair and light green eyes that screamed of boredom. It was totally unfair; his uncle had suddenly shown up at his house telling him that he should watch over the stand for a few hours and at seeing the look his mother sent him he knew he could not refuse. Looking up, his eyes caught on a very peculiar sight. There, a few meters in front of him was a blond haired girl dressed in a mixture of black and orange garments, aside from her unorthodox way of clothing what made her stand out was the way in which she seemed to move as if fighting herself. One minute she could be seen walking towards the stand, seemingly making the decision to eat inside but only to turn sharply and start walking away. Perturbed and vastly confused he called out to the lost girl.

"Um…excuse me…do you need any help?" he asked innocently. The girl froze looking up at him…no…looking at the noodle dangling in his hand before covering her eyes and running away; '_Yep...weird girl indeed'_.

Naru stopped running round a corner, convinced that the 'magnetic noodle' could not reach her from there. She was almost at the gate, just a few more steps now…

He was the first to notice her arrival, he didn't no why he was the first to do these things but it was too troublesome to dwell on the change. Her pace was slow yet relaxed; an unreadable expression across her face making it impossible to tell what the girl was thinking. She finally stopped in front of the Gondaime who was yet to say anything, the small crowd had gathered some attention of many visitors and citizens but upon seeing the reason why, scoffed continuing their daily chores, only a few nodded to her in sympathy. Not that she noticed; her eyes were currently scanning the crowd seeing who had come to see her off. All in all she was surprised at the outcome. Tsunade finally cleared her throat catching the attention of everyone present. It was rare the Hokage would come and see an exile off so if anything ninja showed just for that purpose.

"Naru…its time…" she stated, eyes showing the sadness that could not be shown openly reflected in the eyes of most present, the others just stared indifferently but respectively remained silent as they said their goodbyes. A lot of words and tears were exchanged even the semi-social Shino was hugged.

"Kakashi-sensei…" the girl started, stepping in front of the masked ninja, "Well I guess I can't call you sensei now huh?" She thought scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Since she had returned Kakashi had been always there for her, either in training or just giving useful advice in which she believed was his way of making up for his favouritism with Sasuke. She didn't mind though, he was good company, the man would even crash on the couch in her house when he returned from a mission, to lazy to travel all the way across town to get to his own. Team 7 was her family, she realized. Hugging the man she whispered quietly in his ear, "goodbye…aniki". At hearing it he tensed in shock before relaxing in her arms, his only visible eye curving into a 'U' as she let go.

"Aniki…" he tried the word out on his tongue and after a few seconds he decided he liked the sound of it, pulling out the newest addition of the 'Icha Icha paradise' series, the jounin hopped onto a neighbouring tree to get a good view of his surrogate little sister leave. Shikamaru was the last to say goodbye.

"Stay out of trouble…you troublesome girl…" Naru giggled at his antics before giving him a quick hug, she felt strangely cold when he let her go but she brushed it off as the weather. Shikamaru was a classified lazy ass in her books, they didn't really speak before but after the rescue mission they had steadily formed a strange friendship. Not near the bond she had had with Sasuke but close. She could always come and talk to him about her problems. He was always at the same place, lying at the same hill looking at the clouds; many would think he was sleeping but she knew he was listening…always listening...Releasing him she decided she would miss that. Miss is greatly.

Turning away from them she walked to the already opening gates. Time seemed to slow down as the doors creaked wide; taking a deep breath she steadily took a step forward, then another and then another until she was walking at a quick pace. She didn't look back as she crossed the line that signified the beginning of the village, she didn't think she could take it. The wind propelled through her short locks and she smiled as it seemed to blow away her problems, she felt free…

They watched as her form disappeared down the long path until there was nothing left but a dot in the distance. One by one the crowd slowly began to disperse until only Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka remained, all sad that they had yet again lost a precious person. That was it, Naru Uzumaki was gone.

--

* * *

It had been a week since Naru had departed and the leaf village was as it always was, buzzing with activity with open markets and trades, with children running in and out of people's legs in there games of cat and mouse. It would be a lie to say her absence was not felt or noticed by the village preoccupants; the streets were somewhat quieter and dull. There was no longer an orange blur that raced through the streets; late for a meeting, there were not longer shouts and laughter originating from the ramen stand but people got used to it, however even though would never admit it, they did not prefer it.

Shikamaru could be spotted on his way to the council courtroom to pick up a document from the headroom, Naru's court case to be exact. He was quite irked at the suddenness of the call but it could not be helped, Tsunade said she needed it right away. Ever since Naru had left she has been trying none stop to find a loophole in the sentence but the results were not looking hopeful. Sighing he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to stroll up the stoned stairs leading to the thick oak doors of the council chamber. He unlocked the door and stepped inside letting the door close freely behind him. The room was empty, lightened by the suns rays that sprang from the circler windows. He walked up the steep steps that were positioned near the entrance and began to climb soundlessly swerving in and out of the timber benches until he reached the back of the room. There on the back wall was a Grey door that led to the clan head's quarters. Opening the door Shikamaru was met with rows upon rows of literature. A long groan escaped from his mouth and he silently cursed his position. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered as he travelled through the maze before him. Entrepreneur

The walls were a deep ruby colour and the floors were covered in a dark blue carpet. Lines upon lines of brown shelves took up most of the space but looking in-between the books the teen saw that in the centre sat a small table with a short lamp resting on top of it, he froze as he saw two figures approaching. Standing stock-still, he listened and waited.

"That is it, I've done my part now give it to me!" a deep manly voice sounded from the table, his body blocking the lamps light.

"Calm down now Hiashi-_sama…_I got it right here…" Another figure answered smugly; there was a shuffle of paper then silence. "How the top have fallen…I wonder how the general public will react when they here 'the great Hyuuga head' was going behind the Hokages back making deals in secret…" Shikamaru had to try desperately hard to breathe as the area was filled with killing intent.

"Don't you dare try and threaten me you insolent fool, the deal is done now get out of my sight!" A dark chuckle was his reply, starting of small before breaking into humourless laughter,

"Don't make me laugh Hiashi…you never know. I could have copies of that scroll ready to be dispersed to t…" he never got to finish his sentence as the larger of the two moved in front of him with surprising speed, hand holding tightly onto his neck.

"Don't try my patience…you're lucky you're still alive…"

"Oh Hiashi you're to tense" a strained voice said and he was released, "don't worry, when the Uzumaki girl is dead they will all be destroyed…" there was a gasp and the man stopped talking, "what was that…is someone there?" he slowly began to advance onto Shikamaru's position and Shikamaru desperately began to hide his charka. He was so close…just a few more steps and he would be caught…

"Hiashi-sama!" a voice yelled from the row of books next to him. A chuunin he vaguely recognized appeared from the shelves holding a scroll in his hands. "Tsunade-sama asked me to give this to you, forgive me for the intrusion" Cautiously stepping to the messenger Hiashi took the scroll from the trembling man's hands, glaring. Reading it he nodded stiffly, dismissing him.

"Thank you, you may go now". Not waiting to be told twice the chuunin disappeared. Hiashi turned back to the schemer, "Let's go, it would be unwise to remain here". The other figure glanced once more to where Shikamaru stood before turning away, smirking.

"After you of course …" With one last glare Hiashi stormed out of the crowed room, not caring that he had knocked down a shelve of books in this wake. The mysterious figure turned in the opposite direction and Shikamaru decided it was time he escaped, slowly as to not make a sound he turned and started to move to the exit, following the path Hiashi had taken. He had to tell Tsunade of this at once! Unknowingly a pair of narrowed eyes followed behind him, they stared at where he had stood warily before he shook his head, once again turning away. '_It was just my shadow…'_

--

* * *

"Are you sure about this!" An infuriated Blond yelled, slamming her hands onto her desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama..I-I heard it with my own ears" Shikamaru answered stepping back from the enraged woman. The Hokage stepped from behind her desk and began to pace, "Leave us!" she yelled to no one in particular but they heard and poofed outside to stand guard. Doing a few hasty hand seals the room flashed blue before returning back to its original colour. "It's safe, we can talk freely now" sitting back at her desk she took a deep breath, "Shikamaru what you have told me is very serious and could lead to a lot of political issues, I ask this once more, are you certain?"

The boy fidgeted before answering, "Yes, Hokage-sama…" He knew how dangerous this information was...but this was for the safety of a comrade. "Hokage-sama, what are we going to do, Naru is in danger…"

"I know that" she interrupted him opening a draw in her desk. There was a sound of rummaging before a plain bottle was placed on the table. "We can't approach him on this matter because without any proof, he could deny it…are you sure you didn't see the others face?" she asked unscrewing the cap and chugging it content.

"Troublesome, he had his back to me" he muttered flopping onto the guest chair beside him. "I was just lucky that they weren't paying attention enough to spot me…or I would be dead".

"Your damn right, they would have killed you or worse…right now we have to focus of Naru, we don't know when they are going to attack and we have no way of contacting her in time". A sudden idea hit her and a smirk came across her face, "Shikamaru, there is something that could be done, it could last for months…even years, you're the only one I can ask to do this without having to spread crucial information…do you accept?". The boy looked up lazily into her mischievous brown eyes, sighing ruefully, he conceded.

"Like I have a choice…"

Another week had passed and we can find Shikamaru once again standing in the Council room but this time the seats were filled with the clan heads and nobles. Hiashi bore down onto his figure heatedly as he leaned forward, eyes questioning his motive. "Nara, why have you asked of us to gather here at this ridiculous hour" The teen exhaled deeply, flashing a quick glance to the Hokage who sat on her thrown, barely containing her amusement. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes he looked up preparing to speak. His mind wondered back to the meeting he had with the Hokage seven days before.

"_So Tsunade-sama…what is the plan?" the lazy ninja asked closing his eyes. Tsunade leaned back in her chair crossing her fingers. _

"_We need a way to protect Naru without the council knowing and getting suspicious, a way that doesn't seem conspicuous…"_

"Council, Hokage, I would like to resign as ninja…" And hence began the uproar.

"_Okay and how exactly are we going to accomplish that?"_

_A grin stretched across her face. "That's where you come in…"_

"What!" his father spluttered in shock along with most of the heads, "What is the meaning of this Shikamaru?" His son sighed avoiding his gaze.

"Troublesome…I quit…"

**Authors note: well...there's another chapter, remember to review!

* * *

  
**

_Next chapter: What has Naru been up to since she left? And more on Tsunade's plan..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my characters**

* * *

My own

Chapter 4

"So...let me get this straight...you want me to quit!" the teen almost yelled, his tone questioning her sanity.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do" Tsunade answered, finding the normally un-reactant ninja exasperated reaction amusing. She watched with a smirk as the young man composed himself and began rubbing his temples,

"Tch troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed as he thought over her proposal.

The plan was risky but he could not deny the ingenious of the idea, the Hokage was smart, that he could admit. Him quitting would make leaving the village an easier transaction without raising the suspicions of the old council members. He got into his 'thinking pose' which consisted of him closing his eyes and joining the tips of his right and left fingers leaving a circle in the middle and began weighing other options. He could cover this mission by doing another, but then he shook his head, him taking a solo mission with such a high timescale so close to Naru's banishment would seem too conspicuous, especially to those that were plotting to kill her, and getting others to do it would be too troublesome to prepare for. This was presently the best option they had and presuming the time Naru has left, the only option they could risk taking right about now. He glanced at the blond Hokage who was sitting silently, waiting patiently for him to come to terms with his assignment, he realized that he didn't have a problem with the mission idea itself, but the part where he had to _quit. _Quit being a ninja; quit what he'd been working for his whole life, his brows furrowed at the thought. Understandably, the situation called for it, and there was no hidden secret of his disinterest in doing manual labour but he was used to it...he, dare he say it, liked doing it and the idea that he would have to give it all up was something he was unprepared for. His thoughts turned to the main objective of his mission; Naru. The golden haired ninja was a friend, a close friend at that and her safety was on the line. Pausing in his thoughts he gazed out of the window, eyes landing on the grand Hokage Mountain which bore the faces of five of the strongest ninja of this era. He could just picture the orange-clad ninja standing at her favorite spot right in-between the fourth Hokage stony locks with her ever present trademark grin adorning her face,

_"Aw Shika, its great! You can see the whole village from up here! its soooo much better then your lame dirty hill ha!" a blond teen yelled as she leaped onto the yondaimes bust, behind her a drowsy, lazy looking ninja with his hair shaped like a pineapple approached from behind, rolling his eyes at his friends childish antics_

_"Whatever, it's too high for me...and would you quit jumping around like that you're gonna..."_

_"Ahh!" one loose rock and her foot slipped sending the blond tumbling down the yondaimes nose, her companion raced to the tip catching her hand just as it disappeared over the edge._

_"Troublesome girl...always trying to get yourself killed..." he muttered as he pulled her over, they collapsed backwards breathing heavily both just realizing how hard their hearts were pounding. They lay in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars they rarely had time to see and appreciate._

_"Thanks Shika..." the blond whispered breaking the silence. He turned his head to face hers that still remained staring upwards at the glistening balls of light spread randomly across the sky, he watched as they were reflected into her glassy brilliant blue eyes that had seen so much but still miraculously remained so pure and innocent. She caught him looking and turned to him with a slightly confused frown. "What?"_

_Realizing he was staring he turned away shaking his head "Nothing...Tch, just try and be more careful next time" he drawled, closing his eyes, therefore missing the small genuine smile that crept across her face._

_"Yeah well I know you will always be there to catch me when I fall, right?" she said chuckling softly but he knew she was waiting for a reply, and was more then happy to give her one._

_"Tch...Always"_

Thinking over that moment brought a smile to his face; it made him think of how unique she was, from the three whicker marks on each cheek to her bubbly over enthusiastic personality. Speaking of her whiskers he had never really asked her how she had got them in the first place, was it a tattoo…or a mark?, it made her look feral yet cute but it suited her anyways, it reminded him of some sort of animal, a cat or even a fox...wait…cute?

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade repeated for the umpteenth time, sending the dazed chuunin back into reality, looking up he was met with the slightly annoyed looking Hokage standing in front of him and he realized he had been spacing out. Muttering a half-hearted apology he stuffed his hands into his pocket, his right index finger stroking the silver lighter that had once belonged to his late sensei habitually. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted", she paused sending a glare to the lazy chuunin in which he promptly ignored, "quitting is one of the precautions that need to be taken to enable the success of this mission, but before I give you any more details I need your full acceptance of the requirements this mission will need done. Opposed to your beliefs I'm going to give you some time to think about your answer, which is a rarity in itself so you should feel lucky" seeing him about to reply she rose her hand, silencing him and, to his surprise, sighed and her eyes softened, "Look, I'm giving you some time to think about this so take it, this is not a petty mission that should be taken lightly..." 'this is way more dangerous than you think..' she added inwardly, "I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to come back to me with your answer, dismissed!" with that she turned away from him, ruefully picking at a pile of documents Shizune had left on her table the night before. Realizing his dismissal, Shikamaru turned to take his leave but a voice stopped him at the door.

"Remember what I said Shikamaru...twenty-four hours..." with a short nodded he didn't care if she noticed; he left the room, still pondering on his predicament as he traveled down the spiral staircase.

Could he really do it...give it all up for one person, there was no doubt in his mind whether she could take care of herself but would he be willing to bet her life on that, or risk losing his ninja career...he shook his head, clearing his mind of his negative thought, when did things become so troublesome? He reached the exit and as he opened the door he was assaulted by a strong, cool wind that seemed to ease his troubled mind. He had twenty-four hours to make a choice so why torture him self over it now? Looking up at the sky he sighed, when was the last time he had gone cloud-watching? It was such a nice day...

From her office window she watched as the lazy teen made his way towards the village fields where his hill awaited him. She didn't even move when an all familiar presence made itself known from behind her. No, she remained still, seated on the sill, looking down onto her seemingly peacefully village as citizens continued on with their busy lives, unaware of what was taking place right beneath their very noses. Such ignorance, and yet she couldn't help but sometimes wish she was among them, of those untroubled by what tomorrow would bring, then maybe her mind wouldn't be burdened by the cruelty and injustice of the village in which she continued to lead.

Her hand reached for a proverbial, white bottle, hoping the alcoholic beverage could numb this feeling of uselessness inside that she was so familiar with but stopped herself, she needed a clear mind for what she wanted to do. There was still hope…maybe he could help her close the wounds that she had never allowed herself to completely heal…then maybe he could finally move on with his life and let go of the past that he still desperately clung to. With a heavy heart she sighed, O, why did she agree to this job in the first place?

"That was unfair, Tsunade-hime, you know that right?" a man spoke releasing the concealment jutsu he had placed over him self. Choosing not to reply, a feat she found herself doing more and more lately, she walked over to a wooden cabinet on the far side of the room. Opening it soundlessly she took out an oval glass ball and returned to her chair placing the orb on her desk. Her guest walked over in curiosity, stopping just a few centimeters away from it, and bent down so that he had a good view.

Tsunade's fingers grasped onto the surface and she began to push chakra into the orb, the other watched patiently as it began to swirl from within. "May I ask a Question though?" the man spoke again, his tone revealing his hidden interest. "Why him..?"

The chakra began to swirl more vigilantly and beads of perspiration started to gather across her forehead as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"I have my reasons..." she muttered vaguely, knowing full well that he had heard. The chakra in the ball swirled one last time before it flashed revealing the image of a dimly lit room, racked with worn wooden shelves filled with books and scrolls. Tsunade's brow creased slightly and at the silent command the scene moved, narrowing in on a small rectangular table hidden in the center, lightened by the plastic lamp that rested upon its surface. Tsunade opened her eyes but frowned when she spotted a folder lying among the books scattered around it. As they looked on they could just make out the label under the lamplight that flooded it.

'Uzumaki Naru-court case'

She leaned back in her chair rubbing her temples, trying to soothe the headache that had began to thump painfully along with her heartbeat. The jutsu was good but as strong a Hokage she was, she was no where near mastering it to the level of her deceased teacher, though she only used it twice she was already half drained. "After all that he didn't even manage to pick up her Court case" she sighed. Turning back to look out the window she looked up at the sky hoping that her message would magically met its receiver, "just hold on for a little bit longer, can you do that...Naru..."

"Well, at least now that the brat is temporarily gone I can do my 'research' in peace" the man said excitedly, cackling comically at his pitiful victory, in his glee he did not notice the chakra powered fist making its way towards his face at alarming speeds, but sadly he did notice the bruise it left the next morning...

--

She had been traveling on foot through the forest for a few days but as the clouds began to get heavier she decided to use a quicker route, also only now realizing how precious it was to have company on a mission, but unfortunately a little too late.

she sighed as she jumped from branch to branch,' well you know how the saying goes...you never know what you got until you lost it...' she thought sarcastically as she made her way towards Suna. It didn't take long for her to decided where she wanted to go first, taking into account her very limited knowledge of the location of hidden villages –her never being one interested in history classes at the Academy–she decided to go somewhere she could recover and was most familiar with, plus, she hadn't seen Gaara for ages and had to admit, she wanted to see how the red head would react to her exile. It was funny; she thought bitterly as her mind fell back to the chuunin exams she had taken about three years ago, or more specifically, her own fight during the invasion with the current Kazekage.

He had been right...she realized somberly, they did betray her at the end, a foreign, bitter laugh escaped her as she landed onto the earth soundlessly, it was like they had switched places...he was living her dream whilst she...she shook her head, shocked at how she let her emotions cloud her judgment, her friends and family didn't abandon her...they could do nothing, it was those geezers in the council. Her blood boiled as she thought back to her hearing, it was like they completely dismissed everything she had done for the leaf and focused on her errors. She was brought out of her tyrant as a drop of water hit her nose, followed by another, then another and before she knew it she was standing in the middle of a downpour. She felt the water sink deep into her clothes and proceed to get heavier even as she ran towards the small cabin she had spotted earlier.

Standing before the window of the old abandoned cabin, her leg rose progressively. Thunder and lightning broke out from above her as her foot collided with the glass casement, piercing through it like a jigsaw puzzle, but it wasn't enough. With a desperate grunt she swung again with more force, ignoring the sting of her wounds as the jagged shards scrapped across her leg spilling blood. The window collapsed inwardly and her leg disappeared into the lightless cabin, the momentum causing her to fall in ending eagle spread across the wooden floorboards. Behind her she could hear the rain as it hit against the cabin walls ferociously, she made it just in time…

Flipping onto her back, she stared out of the window, the sight beholding her making her frown. It was getting dark. If there was one thing that Naru could say she hated above all things, it would be the dark.

Why?

Because she could never live a day without it. Being _left in the dark…_having a _dark_ personality…nothing good could ever be associated with the word. It lurked around the furthest corners of your mind and attacked you when you least expect it. It can take the shape of any size or any form or even taint the hearts of those that you held dearest.

Now Uzumaki Naru could never admit to being afraid of the dark under the simple fact which was that she was not. One that has grown up surrounded by such things could not live to fear it, they either learned to endure it like she had or if worse comes to worse, embrace it. Even as much as she bragged about how invincible she was, it was something she had long learned she could never defeat.

The darkness always came back, one way of another. But she had been saved from that fate along time ago, and her savior came in the form of the late Hokage, Ayame and her father from the Ramen stand, and later on, Iruka-sensei and her teammates, they were the light that brought her out of the darkness and she didn't even want to imagine what would of happened if they weren't there, if she hadn't met them when she did and that's what scared her, not the dark…because the dark was something everyone had to live with, no, what scared her was not having that light, not having something to cling onto that would bring her back from the dim, empty void her emotions were trapping her in, threatening to consume her. Because this time, she realized as she scampered back, hunched into the corner of the rotting room, no-one was there to save her, thunder and lightening racked over her shivering form but as the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon it hit her that she was all alone…all over again and it hurt… Alone…Another word she despised….; because it always liked to team up with the dark to make her life a living hell.

She was awoken the next morning by a sneeze and it took her only a few moments to realize that it has come from herself. She had caught a cold, swearing under her breath she began to pack up her blanket and the rappers of the ration bars she had eaten just before she fell asleep again, a shudder ran down her spine as she remembered the reason she had woken up in the first place. She had had a nightmare but when she tried to recount it nothing came to the surface, it was as if it didn't happen at all but she knew it did…and it was far from pleasant. She grasped the pant leg of her trousers and was glad to see that they had dried over night. She paused as a chill racked her body before a violent sneeze erupted from her system. But maybe she should of changed her clothes first before calling it a day...shrugging she swung her backpack over her shoulder and exited her temporary home, it didn't matter, the cold would go and kyuubi's chakra would only quicken the process, she snorted as she thought of the fox, it did have its uses...

It was only because of her advanced senses that she was able to dodge the kunai that would of embedded in to her temple killing her instantly, it was also thanks to her heightened senses that she was able to get away from said kunai as the attached exploding note went off sending the walls of the worn cabin tumbling down onto the ground before her in flames. Naru sat arched behind a large boulder with her heart pounding, trying to assess the situation. One: (she figured quite easily) she was being attacked, two: she was uninjured and had dropped her backpack in her rush to get away and Three: she had no idea who was attacking her or how many were hidden. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on sensing how many attackers there were first, gently spreading out her chakra just like kurenai-sensei had taught her, she felt for another chakra source. There! It was coming from her left, she frowned as her chakra fluxed, the persons chakra levels were just above the average gennin, no better than a high level bandit. She was forced to stop as another kunai was thrown at her position and she jumped into a neighboring tree, one of the very few left remaining. What were bandits doing with explosion tags? Better yet how was she going to reach them without being blown up? Sensing another kunai she put her hands fluently into her favorite seal and yelled out her trademark jutsu, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" A clone poofed into existence and she formed another hand seal, the kunai landed onto her branch and Naru jumped off landing on the floor throwing six kunai at where she thought she felt her opponent. She heard four hit a trunk followed by a pained grunt, when the smoke from the explosion cleared she saw a middle-aged man dressed in a back and grey cloak with another piece of cloth covering his mouth laying motionless on the floor. 'Definitely a bandit' she thought bending down to check his pulse. There was none, the kunai was embedded right into his throat. Her eyes narrowed somberly...she didn't mean to aim there...

"You haven't won yet..!" a voice yelled angered at her partners fall.

--

Mya watched as their target jumped down from the exploding tree and land on the battlefield, they'd found her just where they said she would be.

From what she had seen of the girl already she was severely disappointed; the girl was weak, an easy target and couldn't help but wonder why the boss had sent them; the best in their group to come and get rid of her. Mya could remember the exact moment she received the call, their leader had waltzed right into their tent the happiest she had ever seen him, it didn't take long to see why as the bag he held in his hand jingled noisily as he sprang their flap open. The girl took out six kunai and hurled five in her partner's position. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the tell tale signs of kunai meeting flesh and leaned forward anxiously, squinting through the dirt from her perch on her branch in search for her friend. It wasn't long before her eyes met with his dead body…then she saw red, missing the sixth kunai as it rooted itself into her tree. Reaching for her own she jumped down with a deafening battle cry.

"You haven't won yet..!"

Mya ran and watched triumphantly as her kunai sunk into the girl's back with an evil smirk only for it to turn into a mirror of shock as she turned into a poof a smoke.

"Looking for me..." a voice taunted from behind her and turning round she saw the last thing she would ever see of the blond again; a glowing blue orb of chakra visibly spinning in her hand…then darkness.

Naru stood up dusting off her trousers as the girl fell defeated, 'those weren't ordinary bandits', she thought looking down on the unconscious wounded girl below her. Judging from the weapons they used she figured they were either hired or trained by ninja. 'I have to be careful I don't draw attention from any more happy passerby's' she concluded sardonically but then frowned looking down at her bright orange top and suddenly the idea didn't sound so appealing. 'But orange is so cool' she argued with herself,

'But so is living' her other half bit back exasperatedly , sighing in defeat she pulled off the grey poncho top of the bandit and slid it over her own. Nodding in satisfaction she picked up the remains of her backpack grimly and continued on her way to Suna, not wanting to be there when her adversary woke up or deal with back-up, she wasn't sure but she couldn't shake of the feeling that she was being watched.

--

He had taken an unexpected detour on his way to his favorite hill that took him down a narrow path leading him to a rusty brown gate. It creaked as he pushed it and he walked on, leaving it open; he wouldn't stay that long...he never did. He came to a stop in front of a large marble stone surrounded by a mixture of withered purple lilies and red roses, re-directing the sun's light off of its recently polished surface. Looking down, his eyes dimmed as they narrowed on a single name.

If their was one thing that he hated above anything else it was the phrase 'What if'

'_What if'_ I had picked it up sooner?

'_What if' _I chosen this instead of that? It was all pointless. 'What if' was just a never occurring possibility that left you with nothing but regret, for that was what it was. It was just wishful thinking of a remorseful person.

'What if I had made it sooner?'_ I had made it too late…_

'What if I had been a little stronger?' _I was too weak to protect you…_

All these questions irked him to no end yet he found himself asking himself them everyday. But even as he continued to have these hopeless feelings he stressed himself to remember that what had happened, happened and nothing was going to change that, it was harsh but it was the reality he had forced himself to face. But it was only wishful thinking…_just wishful thinking…_the thought stroking the silver lighter that he held tightly in his hand.

"_Aww, Shika cheer up! Stop brooding like the teme…I know! Let's go buy ramen, my treat!"_

He looked around for the familiar voice only to realize it was pouring from his memories…Spotting his hill in the distance he began to walk towards it after saying a short prayer for his late sensei.

The sun continued to shine brightly, peeking through the clouds as he arrived and finding a spot under an old Sakura tree he lay his head down to sleep. But unfortunately it didn't come. He still wasn't even close to making a decision about the mission. If he did leave then he would be leaving his teammates, friends and his family behind and his life as a ninja would be over.

_'Dad...Ino...Choji...it would be too troublesome to explain...'_

If he didn't go, then Naru would be in danger and might even die...the thought alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. If Naru did die not only would it hurt those close to her but as much as he would hate to admit it, it would also effect Konoha's relations with a few ally villages such as Sand and wave; seeing as the strong relationship between those selected villages and konoha were highly on her part . He exhaled deeply as his mind raced with different possibilities, He didn't understand why it was so difficult to decide, even with an over 200 IQ the answer was lost to him. Finding it hard to fall asleep, Shikamaru folded his hands beneath his head and looked up at the white clouds moving steadily above him.

"_Hey…now I get why you always come and watch the clouds Shika, its like they tell a story…changing shape and colour as the day passes, they don't judge you or let anything get in their way…I'm probably making no sense now right?" she chuckled, he shifted in response but didn't reply, she knew he was listening though, always listening…_

His head turned to where she lay only for him to meet green earth, he didn't know why but that upset him more than he thought it would. Even though children continued to scream and laugh around him and dogs barked as they chased their owners at his feet, he felt it was all too quiet. There was a silence that needed to be broken but unfortunately the only thing that could was so out of reach…his hand rose to rub his belly. Every time he thought of the blond his stomach would start to flip. Did he miss her that much..?

--

Naru lay in an open field looking at the clouds just outside a small village miles away from where she had been attacked, it was not even night yet but she was at the brim of exhaustion. Whilst running she had spotted the small town and stopped by for some food supplies and other supplementary things she had needed. Seeing she didn't have enough money for a hotel room she had decided to camp outside.

The skies had cleared a bit leaving the weather what a certain lazy ninja would find perfect for cloud-watching. Flipping a kunai up and down through the air, she began to speak,

"Moving around has been more troublesome than you would think…" she commented, taking a word from said ninja's book. "I'm almost at Suna...I've been taking a longer route so I don't have to run into any annoying ninja from Konoha" she continued with forced mirth not for her benefit, but it was short lived, "…I miss home though…so much more than I thought…I miss my family and all my friends…I miss ramen…I miss you…" the words left her mouth before she could even apprehend it but couldn't deny its truth, the lazy ninja had been slipping into her thoughts more and more since she had left the village for reasons she couldn't comprehend. But she knew that was just an excuse.

Naru was a very simple minded being and took life as it came, everything and everyone close to her had a place in her 'family' and that's the way she kept it. And even if you didn't, she would always easily make one for you. Iruka she always thought as a father figure and Sasuke as traitorous as he was, she felt for like a brother. Kakashi as a perverted uncle and Tsunade as a sisterly mother figure but as precious he was and as hard as she tried she could not fit the tall genius anywhere in her many categories, she felt he was brotherly but not a brother…he was a close friend but more than just a friend and in the simple mind that made up Uzumaki Naru she couldn't figure out what to make of him, so did the only thing she could do with these confusing emotions…ignore it and push it to the back of her mind.

She turned her head to the side just to realize he was not there and she felt empty. "It's not the same…not the same at all, is it?" She asked herself sadly, the wind gently carrying her off into unconsciousness.

"Hai…" he answered softy rising out of his thoughts as the breeze whispered into his ear, coming to a conclusion the chuunin got up from his perch on the hill and began making his way towards the Nara compound. He had made his decision.

…_listening…always listening…_

"Are you sure about this Shikamaru-san?" Tsunade asked him torpidly early the next morning; she never thought the boy would come to a decision so soon, "once you say yes there is no turning back…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the teen replied without hesitation. With that said a huge feline grin spread across the Gondaimes face and all sense of sleepiness disappeared from her features causing the boy to shift uneasily under her gaze.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. This is what is going to happen..." she started pulling out a file from under her desk missing the raised eyebrow at her apparent preparation. "You will call a meeting six days from now with the council to discuss your resignment which will with any luck make this more believable…" she finished throwing the blue folder at the boy which he caught with the quick reflexes and grace of a ninja.

As he began scanning through the documents he asked, "And what might this be?"

"Your reason…" she stated patiently waiting for him to finish reading. When he finally looked up his face was unreadable.

"Where did you get this?" She snorted,

"I'm Hokage, it was sent a few days ago. No one was supposed to know about it until next Tuesday"

"Is it true?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yes! Of course it's true…but it has also been already taken care of…not that they need to know any of that..." she added with a sly smirk that was soon mirrored lazily on the young teen's face.

Closing the folder Shikamaru turned to leave, he had a lot of preparations to make before he left.

"Wait, Shikamaru…" stopping he looked over his shoulder at the blond sage, "I give you my thanks, I'm sure we all do…come back tomorrow for the full details" He nodded slightly before leaving her office, now all he had to do was drop the bombshell on his friends…

"What a drag…" how was he going to tell them he was leaving…?

'maybe I don't have to'…he thought slyly as he exited the tower walking towards the barbeque stand to meet his team…'well not exactly…'

--

"I would suggest you to think over your request very heavily Nara-san" Hiashi advised aphetically from his highchair, "… not all get the pleasure of coming back…" he warned but the only reaction to his words was a slight twitch of his arm.

"I understand, Hiashi-sama, I have made up my mind" he started. Beginning the speech he and Tsunade had rehearsed the day before, "the suddenness of my cousins illness in the west has left the ranch in incapable hands…as you know they have sent for help and it is my duty as a Nara to answer its call…"

Most of the clan heads had nodded at this, having heard the memo earlier that day, except one. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, Shikamaru could see his father shaking in anger in his chair at his words but knew he could not say anything…this was a formal matter therefore he would have to wait his turn, a turn the teen hoped would never come…

"You do realize that this position could have been taken up by another Nara, much older and more experienced than yourself?" A woman he faintly recognized asked him from his left. Feigning a stressful sigh, he answered accurately from memory.

"Yes, however, there is also another motive as to why I have agreed to take up this post, I have found that the stress of being a ninja as well as the weight of recent events is something I have found difficult staying on top of, handling the ranch, I believed would help me sort through my issues. Me continuing now would probably do more harm then good"

There was a again a brief nod as they understood what the youth had explained, Not many could handle the strain ninja life put on them having seen many break before their own eyes.

_Hook, line and sinker…_

"Very well, it is such a shame to loose a potential tactician at such an early stage. Therefore I hereby grant your request…"

"I second that favor"

"I third it" another voce called out and Tsunade brought down her beater finalizing the motion just as Shikamaru's father began to rise.

"Shikamaru you can't be serious!" he yelled but Shikamaru just turned to look at him with a tired expression.

"It has to be down" he stated barely above a whisper and turned to depart, leaving a confused and fuming father in his wake. He would figure it out eventually…

As soon as he opened the door he saw the Hokage there waiting for him, finding it to troublesome to be shocked and question her sudden appearance, he stood there waiting for her to speak. "Very nicely done Shikamaru, I'm impressed you remembered everything I had told you" she said honestly surprised at how well he had remembered, and that was when he noticed the bag resting on the wall beside her.

"I'm guessing you want me to leave right away?" he deadpanned already knowing the answer.

" You really are as sharp as they say you are, yes you should…the sooner you leave the better, she should be easy enough to track, she was never one to cover her trails properly" she said with a slight frown but it turned into a short chuckle, "guess it came in handy now"

"Tch...Yeah" the teen added absently with a reminiscent smile.

"Good luck Shikamaru…keep her and yourself safe, I'm counting on you…" she said with a quick nod and repeating the notion Shikamaru grabbed the duffel bag and took off towards the gate, he would miss them all and Ino would probably kill him for leaving like this but she will understand soon enough, all his friends would…hopefully…

Picking up speed the ex-chuunin jumped over the gates disappearing into the thick forest.

Tsunade watched his disappearing form with a thoughtful visage, 'This was for the best…it's what you both need…one way or the other…'

--

'It's not a possibility now,' she thought as she struggled to see through the aggressive sand storm that had come out of no where once she crossed the wind countries border. She knew now for certain she was being followed.

Maybe it was the violent storm that had brought them out to the open or maybe it was the fact that they had gotten her where they wanted her, where her techniques had the least effect. She didn't know…but what she did know was that she was in very big trouble. The fact that they could conceal their chakra levels to such an extent showed how experienced they were and the fact that the three of them could stand before her steadily as if there was no storm thrashing sand between their clothes caused her to take an involuntary step backwards.

--

Shikamaru had been traveling non-stop since he had left Konoha, only rarely stopping if the trail comes to an end such as it did at moments like these. He had already found a burned down cabin which he suspected was alighted by explosion from the range of the cabin pieces and the information he had found caused him to worry,

'_Was she attacked here?' He began to walk round the destroyed area and spotted two big bundles a few meters from the litter of broken down trees. Fearing the worst, he ran towards them but sighed in relief as the one nearest was revealed to be a male. Using his foot, he flipped the man onto his back, slightly repulsed by the smell of the dead Nins body. 'He's been here awhile...did Naru do this?' he asked himself as the kunai embedded into his neck was revealed. Moving onto the next body he froze hearing the sound of rugged breathing. This one was female and was leaning back onto a huge boulder. From the skid marks on the ground next to her he could tell she had dragged herself there and whether she had spotted him or not, she hadn't moved. Taking out a kunai he approached her cautiously, eying her for any suspicious movements as his steps brought him closer and closer. Upon closer inspection he noted the deep wound that was bleeding heavily across her stomach, no doubt being subjected to a low powered rasengan. She would die soon without any treatment. It was then he realized she was rumbling._

_"Damn him...he tricked us...that prick...is all a trick...just left...just left me here to die...damn him..." She had paused to attempt to stand but after a few seconds, gave up and slumped back onto the ground, "damn him...just to go after that stupid blond(cough)...suiko...is that you...?" she asked weakly seeing a figure approaching through her blurred vision, "I thought you died..." Shikamaru knelt before the injured bandit's pitiful form and frowned,_

_"Blond? We attacked a blond with three whisker marks on each cheek?" he asked her, hope building within him._

_"Yeah (cough)...don't you remember you baka, that kunai probably injured your brains...hahaha (cough)"_

_"Of course..." he replied, eyes softening, slightly feeling sorry for the girls condition. 'Slightly'. He thought wiping the girl's blood from his face grimly. She did attack Naru after all. "Did you see which way she went?"_

_"Why, want to go avenge me...don't bother(cough) (cough)...Genji's already gone after her...he tricked us Suiko...he just wanted to see how strong she was...we were fooled..." Hearing her words he frowned and began to get up but not before knocking the girl out. He muttered an apology; there was nothing more he could do for her. Jumping back into the tree's he quickened his pace, Naru was in danger...he had to hurry._

A few hours later he jumped down off the branches and landed on the ground. Looking round the surroundings he found the obvious tail-tale signs of a used campsite; the grass in one specific area was tilted inwardly and disturbed and the area smelled of burnt wood. Picking up a broken twig he sighed. It really hadn't taken long for him to figure out where she was going.

"Naru…your so predictable…" he muttered turning back to take the shorter route leading to Suna.

--

"Uzumaki Naru…correct? It's nice that we finally meet face to face…" Came the gruff voice of who she assumed was the leader, "My name is Genji, and the ones to my left and right are Jongo and Doku, thought you should know the names of your executioners before you died..." he finished snidely pulling out his kantana, To his left, Jongo got into a taijutsu stance and Doku to out a slightly longer narrower shaped kunai.

Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides as she looked from one man to another, from the clothes they wore she had to assume they were hired nin, she cursed as she began to gather chakra into her trademark seal.

"Humph, your bunshins will not be able to save you this time girl" Genji jeered and Naru's eyes widened in shock.

"What!" she yelled surprised at their knowledge of her jutsu. She didn't even have to time block as she was thrown backwards by Jongo, who took the opportunity to move and attack at that moment with the speed to rival Lee's.

'What…I didn't even see him move... ' she thought as she painfully picked herself up from the ground, she was not going to be defeated here, not now.

"Alright, if that's how your going to play…'Kage Bushin No Jutsu!'" she bellowed as five clones appeared at her sides. They rushed forward to engage him and the real Naru aimed a kick at Jongo's head as two clones slid on the floor behind him, just narrowly missing Doku's Kunai that had impaled the first three.

He smacked away her leg causing her to spin and, using the momentum stepped forward to uppercut his face just as she felt the three clones' disappear. As the blow connected she jumped back and turned to Doku, "Poison? Figures…" she muttered leaning back as he swung his sword aiming to decapitate her head.

Meanwhile the two clones slid to a stop just as their boss jumped away, doing quick hand seals simultaneously, they slammed their hands into the ground whispering a jutsu taught to them by a specific grey-haired pervert. Jongo turned around but met nothing but sandy air. '_Right…left…up…below!'_ he realized, but by then it was too late.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Before he knew it, his legs were being pulled into the ground at alarming speeds. The last thing he saw was a foot heading towards his face before he was knocked unconscious. The two clones 'high five's at their victory but it was short lived as they were poofed into smoke moments later. When it cleared Genji stood with his Kantana across his chest and a snarl marring his features. "Pathetic…" he scorned disdainfully as he stepped over his teammate's head and headed towards the golden haired blond.

Ducking another swipe she bent her spine flipping backwards allowing the tip of her shoe to impact onto Doku's chin. He stumbled back slightly but recovering quickly from the small hit, he swung his blade nipping deep into her right shoulder. She clutched it tightly as she landed roughly onto the floor. The storm had lightened up dramatically and she was just able to see a figure appearing from the distance through her already blurring vision.

"Well done Doku, we have her now… don't even bother trying to get up and fight…you'll only spread the poison faster…doku's poisons take effect immediately and can only be cured by his antidote, you'll be dead in four days but unfortunately...we won't give you that luxury" she heard Genji say cloudily, it was as if he was talking through a glass wall.

Regardless of his warning she began to stand anyway until she was balancing, albeit shakily on her two feet._ 'Crap…at this rate…'_

"Humph…I'll finish her off Doku…this will only take a minute" The man said as he began to approach her with a smug grin.

'_Come on you stupid fox!'_ she yelled inwardly at her prisoner shutting her eyes, _'Do something useful or we're going to die!' _

She could already feel the fox's chakra tending to the poison as she finished her rant, but not quickly enough…

"Say bye bye…" Genji taunted as he raised his kantana to strike. Naru threw herself to the left in a desperate attempt to dodge and the blade passed by her neck by inches. She hit the floor hard and Genji frowned at his miss, annoyed that she was still able to move after all this time. Naru rolled herself onto her stomach and used the recovering strength in her arms to prop herself onto her knees already breathing heavily._ 'Hurry up you damn fox!'_

Genji turned to face her when she looked up and watched as her eyes widen in alarm as he brought his sword down for the second time._ 'Your luck is up, there's no way your getting away again'._

Time seemed to slow down as the blade drew nearer and nearer to her face, she watched in a daze as his glee was reflected in his eyes. She figured she only had about three more seconds left to live and yet was surprised to find her mind completely empty.

Three…_so this is it…_

Two…_this is how it ends…_

One…_I'm going to miss you…_She closed her eyes just as the blade was inches from her face awaiting the blow…but it never came…

Frowning in confusion, she opened her eyes and stared in awe at the trembling figure of Genji as a shadowed hand slowly slithered its way up towards his neck, crushing his windpipe…

Naru looked up flabbergasted at her rescuer as Genji fell dead to the floor before her, "Sh-Shikamaru!" she yelled pointing at him in shock. And it was true, standing before her was no other than the laziest ninja in Konoha nine.

"Tsk...You don't have to yell, I'm right here..." he answered dryly, rubbing his disturbed ear drums. Recovering from her shock she tried to stand, but failed, falling back down on her rear, staring daggers at the boy who just stood watching her pitiful attempt with eyes filled with amusement. "Aren't you going to help me!" she asked waving her hands wildly above her. Rolling his eyes he slung her arm over his head, dragging her up and they began to slowly travel back towards the border. "Huh...Shika, why are we going back? Suna is that way" she asked confused. He sighed trying to ignore the warm feeling he got in his stomach as she said his name, he hadn't heard her voice in a long time.

"Troublesome...We can't go to Suna right now...from your tracks I found you were being followed, they knew you would be going to Suna and more might come after you, we can't risk putting you or Suna civilians in danger...everyone has enemies Naru..." he answered before she could ask her question, she pouted at the news and turned away, she really wanted to see Gaara but she guessed it could wait. But the pout didn't last long and a gentle smile she could not suppress crept across her face as she looked back at the lazy teen. As passed the body of a dead Doku she turned to face him.

"Thank you...Shikamaru..." he almost tripped hearing her voice. It was not loud or brash tone she usually used but the rare quiet and soft one which he had missed so much.

"Tch...Don't mention it, what did I tell you about being more careful...troublesome girl..." she couldn't help but giggle at his antics, it was refreshing.

"Well, then your life would be totally boring wouldn't it" she retorted cheekily, laughing as he rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Troublesome girl...always..." he was cut from his rant as Naru doubled-over breathing heavily, "Naru! What is it?" he asked her but she was already unconscious. He knelt down resting her head onto his knee and pushed her hair out of her forehead, looking back at his hand he frowned; it was covered in sweat. "Poison?" '_How could I not have noticed it before...?' _Picking her up bridal style he sprinted towards the border.

When Naru woke up the first thing she saw was the stars, the stars she had remembered seeing on top of the Hokage tower those many months ago. That's what she loved about the stars, they never changed, and they always looked down on you with the same eyes as they had always been. Twinkling cheekily at their secret jokes that no-one but them could ever understand. The sound of cackling caught her attention and she turned to realize she was placed next to a brightly burning fire. Sitting up she stretched out the kinks in her back from sleeping on the floor and searched round for her comrade. There, sitting on the other side of the fire he crouched, twirling a stick holding what looked like a rabbit roasting over the flames. "I see your awake..." he said without looking up from what he was doing, "you were burning up so I carried you the rest of the way...you seem to be feeling much better now though, you don't seem to be under the influence of poison" he continued leaving the unsaid question.

"I heal fast" she answered quickly pushing back the blanket he had draped over her, "So Shika...why did you come after me anyway?"

"I left the village a few days ago, I came across your tracks by chance and saw you were being followed so I went to investigate, simple" he replied already having expected the question coming.

"You're lying" she stated and he sighed, sometimes she can be as ignorant as a child but then as sharp as an eagle the next moment.

"How about this..." he said thinking of ways to end this quickly, "I'll tell you the real reason why I left...when you tell me the real reason you were banished" '_Bingo'_

Caught off guard she started to splutter, blinking wide-eyed at the suddenness of the question. Shikamaru smirked at his small victory and continued tending to the fire. Silence rained over the campsite and he began to feel uneasy, feeling he had offended her he turned round to apologize, "Naru...I..."

"Okay..." Now it was his turn to be caught off guard, he rotated to face her with a frown, he hadn't expected her to actually agree, "but you have to promise that you will tell me the truth...promise?"

He looked at the girl sitting opposite him. She was sitting up with her legs bent back to her left beside her. She shivered slightly as the wind blew over her petite form, causing her golden locks to whip across her face and her hands tightened under the layers of the blue blanket wrapped over her shoulders. He looked up into her deep blue eyes and he began to regret asking her the question. They were filled with such pain and loneliness that Shikamaru felt that he would give anything to make it disappear and they looked deep into his grey orbs with desperate hope that his answer fell form his mouth even before he thought it.

"I promise..."

Hours passed and a comfortable silence fell onto the campsite. Naru currently sat contently watching as Shikamaru eyes scanned over the map he had brought with him, his eyes narrowing and brow frowning as his eyes crossed over every country. Shikamaru groaned inwardly as he mentally crossed another village of the list, as much as he looked. He couldn't find a place that they could go to. Cloud was out of the question, they weren't exactly on best terms with Konoha at the moment and thinking over the incident involving the Hyuuga, he concluded it wasn't going to change any time soon. His eyes then fell on Suna and having already decided against this he continued on until his eyes landed on wave. An eyebrow rose as he thought over the pros and con's on traveling to this country. There was no ninja village residing there so therefore less chance of getting attacked except for bandits and they wouldn't have to worry about trying hard to get into the village since Naru and her team were already well known around there. He snorted. They were practically heroes in that town. Yes, wave would be perfect...

Curiosity and boredom finally at its peek Naru interrupted his thoughts with a question, "Hey Shika, What are you doing?" He looked up slightly caught off guard; he had forgotten she was sitting there.

"I'm deciding where i'll be going next" Shikamaru said carefully, he couldn't make it seem like it was planned. Naru started to fidget uncomfortably as she realized what his statement applied. He was leaving her. She was going to be alone. A shiver went down her spine at the thought, she liked his presence being with her, it made her feel more confident and brave and she didn't want to let those emotions go, she needed them more now than ever.

"Oh..." she replied in a quiet tone, "I guess I should start thinking about where I should be going as well, we might even decide to go in the same direction" she added with a dry chuckle. Shikamaru smirked lazily, "it would be such a drag if both of us leave then end up at the same place, why don't we just skip the middle...it would be too troublesome" a bright smile lit up her face and a warm feeling buzzed in his stomach.

"Yeah Shika! We can travel together! It will be so awesome, I'm so smart" Shikamaru sweat dropped at her declaration before shaking out of his shock and looking back at the map.

"I've been trying for all this while to decide where I...I mean we should go next..."

"And..." she asked impatiently causing a small smile to come across his face; she was like an excited child.

"I've decided...we're going to wave"

--

Tsunade was having a bad day. She wasn't always this bad, no, she had woken up that morning feeling fresh and renewed and in a good mood, the sake she had managed to hide from Shizune only partly responsible. No, the trouble started around midday when there was a knock at her door, little did she know that opening that door was the worst possible action she could have done. As she rubbed her temples trying to tune out the high pitched screeching of a one teenage blond mind-walker, she contemplated on how she could escape this situation. There was the window, but it was closed at the moment. Sighing she moved on, she could always threaten them to leave her alone, but feeling the surprisingly strong killer-intent radiating of said blond she highly doubted that it would work. She sighed once more in resignation. She had to deal with them sooner or later, might as well do it now. Raising her head her gaze traveled across the room observing the turn out of the annoying interrogation. From the left stood; Neji and his cousin Hinata, both wearing expressions of confusion and anger, but more of the former. Next to them stood Choji and Sakura, followed by Shino, Kiba, Lee and finally Ino who stood in the middle glaring down at the Hokage with a letter clutched tightly in her hand, TenTen still being held in hospital for her injuries.

"Ino, for the last time, it was his choice to leave for personal reasons that I can not reveal"

"But we're his friends dammit! He should trust us…First Naru, then Shika-kun, who's next? The 'rookie nine' is slowly becoming nothing but exiles, quitters and traitors!" Ino yelled, her emotions getting the better of her. The Hokage fists smacked down onto the table hard, catching everyone's attention.

"That is enough, Listen, I'm not telling you anything…Shikamaru clearly doesn't want you all to know otherwise he would have told you in his letter"

"But that's what makes it even more frustrating Hokage-sama, The lazy idiot didn't write that much at all…" Kiba finished muttering under his breath about 'lazy idiots' and the over use of the word 'troublesome'. The letter brought to his attention, Neji turned to Ino.

"Ino-san, may I read the letter?" he asked, his voice laced with the painfully polite tone of the Hyuuga clan. Snapped out of her sulking, she looked at him baffled before handing the letter over to the young prodigy. Unfolding the creased paper, he began to read aloud.

**Dear Friends and family,**

**Yeah well, this is very troublesome to write but un_f_ortunately I have decided t_o_ leave the village and q_u_it as a ninja. Know that the _r_eason has nothing to do with either of you there _b_ut was person_a_l; it's to troublesome to go into detail so I won't write it out. Well know that I will miss you and all that other _c_rap but I promise we will see each other again. And like a certain someone we _k_now, I'll intend to keep it.**

**From you know who, it would be quiet troublesome if you didn't.**

**Qevy**

"Qevy?" Neji asked confused as he finished reading the letter.

"Yeah, it's the surname of the writer of the 'Go' instruction book, me and Choji used to call him that when we first met because he was so smart…can't believe he remembered…" Ino replied as a reminiscent smile adorned her beautiful face. Choji paused mid eating a chip and his eyes misted over as he remembered that day all to well.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for your time" Neji said surprising everyone, "Come on guys lets go, we're just wasting time" he said walking to the door, not even waiting for a reply. The others looked at each other before shrugging and following his lead.

As the door closed behind the last person, Tsunade deflated into her seat and started to glare holes into the pile of forms she had sworn wore not there before.

"Okay Neji, spill, what was that about in there, why did we suddenly leave?" Sakura voiced asking him the question resting on everyone's mind when they were a few metes away from the tower. "What's the big deal?" When he turned to them his eyes were serious.

"Not all is as it seems… there is something more to this letter than meets the eye"

* * *

**authors note: Sorry it took so long to update guys, been really busy with school work but i'll try and get the next one out sooner than this was. Can anyone figure out the hidden message in the letter...its not ganna be easy, if you do keep it to yourselves as not to spoil it for others. The story is going to start building up soon so stay tuned. Please review!  
**

_next time: Naru and Shikamaru hit wave, the secret letter and more..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Only my characters :D**

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Own

Pain.

That was the first that registered within his mind as his hazel eyes were welcomed to the sight of the vast Suna desert. His skin burned with the constant contact of the overheated sand entrapping him underground leaving him immobile under the mocking glare of the sun, its intense heat boring down onto his seemingly detached form as if fully aware of his plight.

A bird crowed, its sound echoing across the cloudless blue sky as it passed over him and the man, drawn to the sound in his dreary state, tilted his chestnut head upwards in childish curiosity causing a trail of blood to leak down from an open wound undiscovered above his left temple. He winced at the stinging sensation as it caught in his eye and his fingers twitching spastically between the sand at the sudden impulse to scratch it.

How did he get there?

He craned his neck to the side as far as his limited space would allow and began to survey his surroundings. The wind, paying no attention to the woes of the imprisoned hired nin continued on, on its everlasting dance though the air, caressing the sands surface causing it to rise and fall like the waves of an untamed ocean. He licked his cracked lips with a course tongue and hived a dry cough as grains of sand gained entrance to his mouth. Bile rose at the back of his throat at the suddenness of the action and he spat out the vile taste with a look of disgust. His eyes widened as a thought came to mind.

"Doku! Genji!..." he cried out but his husky voice broke from the strain and another fit of violent coughs racked through his system. He felt his heart begin to beat heavily throughout his body as his panic flared and fought to steady his heavy breathing.

Why couldn't he remember?

Pain seared though his temples as he tried to recollect the events of the past few hours but to no avail. Catching his bearings, his neck began to snap dangerously in all directions as he frantically searched round for his current teammates and comrades. That's when he heard it. Then that's when he saw it.

The sound was faint but as it caught his attention it steadily grew louder and louder. He couldn't recall a time in his life that he had seen a swarm so big. The sight was gruesome but yet he couldn't bring himself to look away from the crowd of black vultures that continued to indulge in their afternoon meal. It was frightening.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled desperately to the beasts feasting on his teammate's corpse, his voice braking with the effort. But they paid him no heed. Even as he began to struggle against the sandy binds that held him captive it bore no results. They continued their meal in glee across the deserted desert. He felt helpless. Refusing to see any more he closed his eyes.

A flash of a blond girl appeared in his minds eye and an ugly smear slide across his handsome chiseled face as his memory graced him with a vision. 'That girl', he thought as another trail of blood ran down his tanned check, interlocking with the previous that had already dried into a dark brown colour. It was all her fault... she killed them...he'll kill her...

He was interrupted from his dark thoughts by the sound of footsteps from the distance, surprised replaced his fury and he began to shout in a mix of excitement and relief.

"H-hey! Somebody help!...somebody please!" his heart leaped when his acute senses picked up the sound of footsteps halting and turning in his direction. It wasn't long before a shadow fell over his head, temporarily shading him from the punishing heat of the sun. But it was then that he remembered a key error in his plan and he felt his cheeks heat up by no influence of the sun.

He had to give the man credit for holding out so long, he didn't have to look up to know that the he was desperately trying to hold back his amusement at the scene but failing miserably. Who could blame him, it wasn't a common sight to see a head seemingly just lying there in the middle of a desert, and adding the scowl presently adorning his features it was just too much. His jaw tightened dangerously as he watched the figure's shadow begin to shake and his teeth grinded against each other harshly as his anger grew. If only he had his hands...

Seemingly haven gotten his bearings the man squatted in front of the lone head, curiosity evident on his features, now that he was close enough he could tell that he was a ninja from Sunagakure. "What happen to you?" the figure asked him with hidden mirth lining his voice. "You okay?"

His cheek twitched subtly as he lied,

"I was attacked by bandits...one of them suddenly started doing ninja seals and next thing I know I'm trapped and my brothers are dead" he answered in a panicked voice, it was best if he played civilian, he was in Sand territory after all. The ninja's eyes narrowed as he surveyed what was left of the man's 'brothers' before turning back to him gravely, proceeding to dig him out.

"So, were you on your way to Suna?" the man asked, trying to change the subject from the man's loss. One step ahead of him the trapped brunet spoke somberly.

"Yeah, m-my brothers and I were on vacation and we wanted to try and set up trade in your village. We were on our way to see your Kazekage" he finished carefully, eying his now almost visible torso with anticipation. He was almost free.

"Oh?" the man answered not halting in his activity, taking an interest in the conversation he pushed on further, "What kind of trade?"

"The deadly one..."was the dark answer. With unexpected speed a red swollen arm latched out from within the sand and held the ninja's neck in a solid hold. He watched with somewhat satisfaction as the ninja suddenly filled with panic before the light slowly left his eyes. Dropping his lifeless body in a heap to the desert floor, he used both arms to pivot his sore red body from within the ground and collapsed, exhausted onto the hot surface.

His body began to tingle as the wind blew through his dirty brown sleeveless robes and ruffled black trousers, bringing relief to his burned flesh. With strained effort, he flung his arm over his forehead, wiping away the sweat and blood that had collected over time. It was with a wince that he remembers the wound residing there and the memory of their battle finally hit him with full force. That...girl had knocked him out. A growl escaped his lips as the implication set in. He glanced towards the Sand village before shaking his head. She couldn't have gone there or they would have known about his presence. Using the rest of his energy he dragged himself to his feet and looked towards the border as a name rang through his mind.

"Uzumaki...Naru..." he said as if speaking it for the first time. Oh, he would get his revenge, Jongo thought as he began to move at a sluggish pace away from the village, and he would enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Neji raised his head from the 'Go instruction manual v.01' to face the seven pairs of eyes, boring into his own intensely, only to widen in anticipation when a sly grin slid across the prodigy's face as he turned the book around for them to see.

"Look, Ino said that 'Qevy' was the name of the author of this book, but unexpectedly he's written four. This is his first one so I figure this is where he wanted us to start; guess I was right..."

"What? what are you talking about Neji, from where I'm standing that book looks perfectly normal" Ino moaned, marching over and snatching the book from his hands, " this is all just a waste of time...I think your just reading to deeply into things".

Neji frowned at her words and stood from his perch on Shikamaru's window pale. His white traditional robes rustling softly along with his movements. The group of teens had come straight to the Nara's compound the next morning after being told by Neji that there was something off about their lazy comrade's letter. And after a good lie on Choji's part they gained access to the genius's Navy and black themed room.

His carpet was a deep Navy blue shade that complemented the dark sea blue of his walls. Walls hidden by the black, worn wooden shelves; filled to the brim with scrolls and books that rested against it on either side. The bed was positioned right in the center, quilted in a rich black silken duvet that was folded neatly at the base, revealing the slightly ruffled cotton sheets underneath. The bed stand was wooden with a big carving of a grown deer on the head board.

The branch member swerved between the gathered crowd to face Ino with a look of a mix between annoyance and disappointment. Grabbing the manual he spoke in a low voice that could easily be heard over the silence that covered the room.

"It's a Ninja's job to look 'underneath the underneath' Ino or have you forgotten, you've known Shikamaru since you were children yes? If you think that he would just up and leave with out any warning then maybe you don't know him at all" He didn't yell or shout it, but that made it even worse, the calm tone in which he used pierced through her very soul. The sun rose to it's peek and it's rays washed over the dim room as he stared at her, luminating his lavender tinted eyes. She felt small, like a scolded child who had just done something wrong. She resisted the urge to shiver, as great a friend the huugya duo had become, she decided she could never get used to those eyes. She was not afraid yet when looking into them she would just get this sudden chill she could not describe, however it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

Ino watched frozen as he gracefully walked back to his seat on the other side of the room, but not satisfied at him having the last word she shot back, cheeks turning pink from hurt and shame.

"You have no right to say that!, why do you care anyway, it not like you two were close!" she retorted, her blond pony tail lashing out like a whip as she spoke.

Not pausing in his stride he answered calmly, "Because Ino-san, Shikamaru is a fellow shinobe of leaf and a loyal comrade, I respect his knowledge and statistic abilities as he respects my own skills, don't speak so loosely on things you don't understand". Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she fought for something to say but nothing came. Folding her arms in defeat she sat down in a huff, refusing to look at anyone. However, used to her occasional rants the others turned back to Neji who by this time had returned to his seat.

"N-Neji nii-san..." Hinata started whilst fiddling with her fingers hoping to change the subject, Ino and her appointed brother had been arguing alot lately and it was starting to worry her. "Have you found something?"

"Yes, I have...Hinata, Choji, Shino " he informed them handing then the other three the remaining volumes, glad to be haven brought back on track. He didn't know when it had started but he had frequently found himself quarreling with the attractive young Yamanaka however frivolous the reason. But what he would never admit is that he found it quiet refreshing. Being known for his seemingly cold personality around the leaf, not many would have the courage to argue with him yet here was a blond besides the Uzumaki who would do it openly and without hesitation, even sometimes win? Yes, quiet refreshing indeed.

Turning the manual once more, he opened it to the content signaling his comrades to do the same. "Look at this...do you see anything different?" The teens leaned forward with narrowed eyes then simultaneously shook their heads.

"No Neji-san, they all look the same-...-to me" Choji answered for the rest of the group, pausing to shove a hand full of potato chips into his mouth with his free hand.

Sighing the lavender eyed prodigy continued, "If you look closer you'll see that pages 1 in v.01, 5 in v.02, 19 in v.03 and 22 in v.04 have been written over with black ink making it slightly thicker than the other numbers". Taking Neji's booklet Kiba peered at the numbers before taking a sniff of the page.

"He's right, it even smells like ink too" he said impressed with Akamaru who was currently kneeling beside the bed barking in confirmation.

"But what's so youthful about those pages Neji-kun?" Lee asked with wider than usual eyes peering through his black bowl hair-cut. He didn't understand what was happening having just returned from the bathroom.

"That's what I don't understand..." Neji answered with an irritated frown as the book was passed back to him, "there's nothing special about it at all, just instructions" he said flipping though the pages. Silence filled the room as everyone pondered over the new information. It was late into the afternoon and soon they would have to leave, they were ninja's with duty after all. It was very rare that they could gather in such a high number like this.

"Numbers..." a voice said from the left wall. Everyone turned to Shino who was putting the book back into the shelf it belonged to.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"The numbers...maybe that is what is special not its content" the group were surprised, that was the most they could ever remember hearing Shino speak in a long time. Ignoring there shocked faces he strolled over to where Neji stood in front of the window. Taking a blank scroll out of his green jacket, he began to write and everyone shifted so that they could see him. "1, 5, 19, 22...what do these numbers have in common...nothing, they cannot be put into a single mathematical group as it is ,therefore there significance is not mathematical..."

"O...Kay" Kiba said trying to keep up, "If not mathematical then what?" he asked absently stroking Akamaru's fur.

"Alphabetical?" Sakura voiced, her chin resting in her hand.

"Correct" Shino stated, turning the scroll around for them to see. On the parchment was the letters of the alphabet written in two rows with corresponding numbers written directly beneath it. "I'm thinking that maybe they stand for a name or a place..."

"Hmmm...Perhaps" Neji thought aloud as he walked in front of the scroll, pausing to point at the relevant digits, "1-A...5-E...19-S...22-V...that doesn't make any sense..."

"AESV...vase?" Sakura suggested, emerald eyes shining hopefully.

"Save" Ino stated absently, "I-I think it spells save"

"Save? Save who?" Kiba asked confused. Neji's eyebrows furrowed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out Shikamaru's letter, now slightly creased from being rapidly folded into his pocket and re-read it.

**Dear Friends and family,**

**Yeah well, this is very troublesome to write but un**_**f**_**ortunately I have decided t**_**o**_** leave the village and q**_**u**_**it as a ninja. Know that the **_**r**_**eason has nothing to do with either of you there **_**b**_**ut was person**_**a**_**l; it's to troublesome to go into detail so I won't write it out. Well know that I will miss you and all that other **_**c**_**rap but I promise we will see each other again. And like a certain someone we know, I'll intend to **_**k**_**eep it.**

**From you know who, it would be quiet troublesome if you didn't.**

**Qevy**

"Four...back". Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to Neji.

"Huh?" Lee asked intelligently.

"Four back...this is what I first saw in the letter...he subtly changes his style of writing when it comes to certain letters. I probably one of the few who would recognize this because I used to proof read his mission reports before handing them in. Normally his handwriting is UN joint...he hardly ever write curved unless he's really tired...In the word unfortunately the letter 'f' is different. Just as the other letters are in 'to', 'quit', 'reason', 'but', 'personal', 'crap'" he said with a slight twitch of the lips, "and 'keep'".

"But 'four back' what?" Sakura wondered aloud raising an elegant, pink eyebrow, but there thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Neji...you are wanted at Hokage-sama's office, something about a mission report" A voice they recognized as Shikaku told him from the corridor. He heard Neji sigh.

"Alright, thank you Nara-san" Neji answered. His footsteps began to fade away as he left and Neji and the others stood to leave as well seeing there little gathering had come to an end. "Okay guys, we'll continue this tomorrow, where shall we meet?"

"Sorry, I've got gate duty tomorrow so I won't be able to make it" Choji said dejectedly and Lee came to put a hand on his shoulder.

"SO HAVE I MY FELLOW COMRADE, your not alone! We shall show our youthfulness together!!" no one noticed the look of pure horror adorning his face.

"We can meet at my house at noon, my parents are going out so it's going to be empty" Sakura suggested. They all nodded and began to file out of the room. Neji was last to exit and was surprised to be suddenly dragged back. Scolding himself for being caught off guard, he watched as his friends rounded the corner from where he was being held by the mouth. Following the arm up his eyes met with a familiar face. The figure removed his hand once they were alone and stood back to give the long-haired boy space.

"But you-"

"Naru..." Shikaku interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" The Huugya asked, confusion etched onto his face.

"Four back right? Qevy...if you count four back in the alphabet with each letter you will get Naru" Neji's eyes widened as the information registered.

"You were listening Nara-san" Neji stated, Shikaku nodded not ashamed of his actions at all.

"This is a Ninja family Neji-san after all, I wanted to find out why Shika left as much as you did...guess it makes sense now" he finished with a smile and a yawn as he waited for Neji to catch up.

"Hmm...Save...N-" His eyes widened in shock before they closed in realization, "Shikamaru's with Naru" he answered quietly.

"Yup" Skikaku said with another yawn and started to walk away, "and I'm damn proud of him...oh...by the way, I was serious about Tsunade-sama calling you, you'd better hurry, she hates when people are late, ja ne". Cursing Neji jumped out of the nearest window and started to speed through the roof tops towards the Hokage tower. '_Shikamaru...so your with Naru? Hmph..Tsunade-sama...should have known...' _he thought with a small smirk '_...now I understand why you didn't tell anyone...if the council found out...' _Neji bit his lip as a frown appeared above his brow, hidden beneath the prized leaf headband that also hid the accursed mark of his clan, branding him as a member of the branch family...'_I wish you all the luck my friend, take care of her...'_

_

* * *

  
_

_She was back in Konoha...but this was not the Konoha she knew. The Konoha she knew was filled with life and activity, adults and children waving and smiling at each other as they made there way to work or to the academy. The skies in her Konoha were unique; starting of a light pink at dawn only to burst into a vibrant blue during the day then it would filter through the colours of the rainbow as the sun set, only to begin again the next day. The weather was always warm and welcoming to it inhabitance and tourists that have traveled far and wide to see the Grand Hokage Mountain and gaze in awe and adoration at the five proud faces of the Hokages. The building stood tall and proud like the shine-be themselves; even in their old ages, scarred to the tile with faded kunai engravings and blood. It stood testimony to the wars they have seen and survived. That's why she knew this was not in Konoha. Her Konoha could never be resorted to...this._

_This villages street were barren and empty, there were no smiles or greetings, not a nod or wave to be shared for there was not a soul living that could be seen in the vicinity. Unlike the blue calming skies of her home the sky here was coated a dark red erupting with weather that shook the earth with deafening roars of thunder and lightning, lightening that hit the ground shattering it under its might. The once tall and proud buildings were reduced to ash, stone and rubble, never to stand again..._

"No..." it was soft and barely audible but the desperate fearful tone was enough to catch the attention of the black haired ninja currently taking night watch over their camp deep in the forests lining the borders of Wave. He jumped from his perch on a tree branch urgently and looked over the camp in search of the owner of the pitiful voice, but finally it rested on the petite figure of his fitfully sleeping comrade. Tossing and turning as her mind haunted her with dark visions and sights. Approaching her cautiously in confusion and concern he began to speak in a soft voice that shocked even himself,

"Naru?...Naru, wake up..."

_But yet, contrary to her beliefs there the insignia stood, still recognizable though the destruction that surrounded it. The proud symbol belonging to no other village stood in the center of it all. Even with its edges rusting and breaking under the strain of the intense heat of the flames it refused to be destroyed by its enemy..._

"Naru...it's me..." Shikamaru soothed as he knelt before the thrashing girl, clueless on what he was supposed to do, he had never been in this kind of situation before. It was true that nightmares came with the life of being a ninja but during the years he has spent with his team he had never had to deal with them when they had bad dreams...it was too troublesome. 'That was Asuma-sensei's job' he reflected somberly.

_She felt her body move on its on towards the melting leaf sign that used to be apart of the Hokage tower and a foreign feeling of contempt and hatred started to build within her with every step she took. She could smell the scent of burning wood and metal as the heat of the fire washed over her face but instead of anger and sorrow it made her feel happy. The leaf village was destroyed and she felt glad..._

Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts as a sinister intent covered the campsite, it was foul and promised nothing less than pain. Spinning his head in search of the owner of such a presence sent a chill down his spine. His heart began to beat dangerously against his ribcage...the feeling...it was so frightening...

A whimper brought his attention back to his blond haired friend and he shivered as he came to a frightening realization. "no...it couldn't…". releasing the intent was no other than his hyper-active teammate. He tried to deny it, how could something so pure radiate such raw intent filled with pure hatred and anger? but the evidence was right there before him. He could hardly breath kneeling next to her body but something had to be done before unwanted attention could be drawn...he needed to calm her down, and fast.

_She stared at the leaf symbol until the paint melted off it, as if washed away by rain and revealed the shiny metal underneath it. It was then that she saw it. Saw her. There, looking back at her was the reflection of herself but she looked different, nothing else could describe it other than demonic. Her hair had grown down to just above her elbow, still wild and untamed but no longer in spikes. It lay down, following the current of the wind. Her face still retained the three-identical marks across each cheek yet they were broader and darker, stretching to reach her ears and her eyes were blood red with angry slit running through them that screamed death. She was taller and noticeably older than she remembered being wearing dark grey and black clothes, singed and ripped in area making it hard to picture the original. Even with her mouth closed her fangs hung just over her bottom lip, stained with mysterious red points. She watched in horror as an evil smile spread across her face as if knowing the distress of her inner mind. She turned away from the sign and all of a sudden the floors were not just covered in stone and wood but the bodies of shinobe from Konoha and sand. Amongst these bodies she could see all of her former teammates and friends but she just stepped over them without a second glace. There was only one she was looking for..._

"Shh...Naru its okay, its not real...its okay...it's...it's just a nightmare..." the boy cooed awkwardly into her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth from behind...the intent only raised.,.

_It wasn't long before she found him. There laying on a pile of rubble was who she seeked, his hair was noticeably longer but still held in the same style as always, his lips were cracked and bleeding and his eyes flashed in and out of consciousness. She approached him like a tiger would approach his prey. Slow and steadily, slightly peeved at the sight of his rising and falling chest. He coughed as she reached him and she stroked the scar that ran from the top of his left eye to the middle of his cheek almost lovingly . A smirk played upon her face as he winced. She brought her clawed hand up painfully slowly as if signifying the end. The end to what, she could not decipher but it brought a cold feeling to her chest. The man's eyes focused and clouded over with something akin to regret and sadness and she was surprised that as he faced such a demon he was not afraid. Panicked, she desperately tried to fight for control over her body but to no avail. Even though she did not know this man, the mere thought of him dying was worse than anything else..._

"Its okay...its all just in you head...its okay...I'm here..."

_Just as her hand was about to strike him a bright light pierced through the sky blinding her . All of a sudden, all the hate and anger she was feeling disappeared. She watched in a daze as the light wiped away the dead bodies and fires and even Konoha itself before she was surrounded by nothing but green fields. She had never felt so calm and at peace before. It was breath-taking._

Shikamaru sighed in relief as her body finally relaxed in his hold and the intent completely disappeared . Staring at the bundle in his arms he heaved a dry chuckle. She was smiling. "Troublesome girl..." he whispered as he gently tucked her back into her sleeping bag and jumped up into a tree to continue his watch. The experience had left him with even more questions concerning the girl sleeping peacefully beneath him. What was that horrible feeling she was emitting, where did it come from and how. "Well whatever it was, I'm just glad it gone..." he muttered to himself peering down at her from the corner of his drooping eyes. Calming the girl down had really taken alot out of him; emotionally and physically. So it came without surprise as exhaustion finally set in, his last thought wondering not for the first time what was the mystery behind the blond enigma named Uzumaki Naru.

Meanwhile, deep in the corners of its cage, the kyuubi growled in anger, he had been so close to finally breaking the girl only for her to be brought back by that annoying lazy human boy. But then it kneeled tiredly as he stopped forcing chakra through the seal and red slitted eyes narrowed in glee at his small accomplishment. The fact still remained that he had come close...closer than he had ever come before and it was all thanks to those pitiful council members. His eyes seemed to glow sinisterly in the darkness of his prison as everything seemed to be going according to plan. The seal was weakening. It was just a matter of time before he was free.

* * *

_'One...Two...No five'_ Naru counted as a swarm of pigeons flew over her head. Her hand rose and delicate fingers ran through short blond hair, combing and shaking out the grains of sand that had gathered between her golden locks during her time in the Suna desert. She sneezed. The dust tickling her nose as she allowed her fingers to linger slightly at the roots to message her itchy scalp. Her features twitched in distaste as she caught a whiff of her body odor during the action and came to a desperate conclusion. She needed to take a bath and fast. She sighed disdainfully and folded her arms behind her head. Blue eyes shifted and the whiskered teen caught a pair of grey eyes staring subtly at her from the edge of her vision. She turned her sight back onto the clouds and three ugly lines appeared upon her tanned forehead as she frowned. The lazy teen had been sending her strange looks ever since they had woken up and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

Did he regret his decision to let her accompany him?

Did she do something wrong to upset him?

Did he know about the kyuubi?

The last one she thought up brought forth a cold fear in the pit of her stomach, _'no, he couldn't have figured it out...could he?' _the demon container wondered nervously, visions of her dream plaguing her mind as she subconsciously, immense in her fear, began to slow down.

Oblivious to the troubled mind of his partner, Shikamaru continued to track up the steep dirt road with fists stuffed into his pocket bored. He stopped as he reached the edge of the bridge and wiped away the sweat from his brow with a sigh. Catching the name of the bridge carved above into the arch he smirked, rolling his eyes, "why am I not surprised..." he muttered as he turned to face his partner. However he couldn't help the frown that subconsciously shifted onto his face when he looked at her, the events of the previous night still floating at the surface of his mind. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he sighed and called out to her, "Hey Naru, hurry up!"

Snapping her head up in alarm at hearing her name called, she forced a smile upon her face and jogged to catch up. "Yeah, I'm coming...don't know why your in such a hurry anyway, I'm the one who knows the directions". A groan was her only reply and without another word said between them they crossed the 'Great Naru Bridge', one smirking lazily at the others comically wide-eyed surprise at finally seeing the title. Yet even as they smiled and joked, behind the veil tension was rising, they continued to cross with half a mind submerged in their worries, one step further away from each other than necessary.

* * *

"Escaped!" Danzo yelled holding Jongo roughly by the front of his neck color, "What do you mean she escaped!" he sneered with his only visible eye boring down threateningly onto the hired-nins own, warning him to choose his words carefully.

"S-she caught me off-guard...I underestimated her clones and was knocked out, w-when I woke up...the others were long dead and she was gone" the man wheezed trying but failing to loosen the death grip the angered man held him in. His grip only tightened in his growing fury.

"You fool! if we don't find her he'll-"

"Whoa...calm down old friend..." came a soft voice from a cloaked figure leaning casually on the wall of the underground chamber. Danzo stepped back and turned to the new visitor in surprise, recognizing him instantly as the man who was in the meeting with the Hyuuga head. However there was noticeably a drastic change in his demeanor. Where once his voice was hoarse and grisly, evident on one that is frequently indulging on alcohol; it was now rich and silky. Fit for one born of royalty. Where his body once shrunk into itself; it now stood tall and radiating confidence, a build demanding respect and devotion. Danzo face was unreadable as the stranger kicked off the wall and started to approach the pair, strides unrushed and hood down allowing his long, silky black hair to wave along with his movements. When he reached them a gloved hand snaked its way above his own, releasing his hold on the brown haired nin. Free, Jongo stumbled back messaging his neck and stared at the other two who were yet to move from their positions in annoyance. They stood for what looked like forever, the shorter one's grey un-bandaged eye staring back into the taller one's black, its other hidden under a thick fringe of rich black locks.

"Did I not tell you not to underestimate the Jinchūriki?" the man asked not breaking his gaze upon the old war captain, "Perhaps its time...this mission was passed over to me..." Danzo's eye ignited with subdued hatred as he felt the grip on his hand tightened and began to squeeze back with equal vigor causing his leather glove to squeak in protest.

"I believe it was given to me, _boy,_ for a reason..." A frown appeared on the young mans forehead as he continued to talk, " she may have escaped me this time but I assure you...it won't happen again. Tell your _master..._" he sneered, enjoying the flinch that played across the pale mans face at the mention of the word, "that he should wait just a little longer...I haven't failed a job in years-"

"That's because you haven't had a job in years...you getting old, old friend" the figure jeered mockingly as he turned away from him, walking casually towards the narrowed exit, "as you wish...I will give you one more chance Danzo, no more, and if you fail me..." He stopped, his eye just peering over his shoulder and Danzo could have sworn he had see it flash, "...with or without your consent it will be my turn, and if _he_ has anything to say about it...I could always say that you died...wouldn't be that hard to correct that..." with that said the man continued to walk away until his body vanished down the shadowed corridor.

When his presence disappeared Danzo exhaled deeply, cradling his swollen hand to his chest, not allowing himself to show he was injured in front of the mysterious messenger. Feeling the pain already starting to recede he slowly clenched and unclenched it, cursing his old withering bones.

"Hey!" Jongo yelled, angry at being forgotten, "What about me, I still need to get the wench back for what she did to me!", he growled getting images of a particular blond teen trapping him underground in his mind. As if just realizing he was there, Danzo turned to him questioningly before a small smirk crept across his features.

"Ah...yes, you want revenge for your fallen comrades correct?". Jongo gulped feeling the presence of his ROOT squad behind him and bravado suddenly forgotten; he gave a hesitant nod, beads of sweat dripping down from his temples. There was just something about the mask wearing shinobe's that he found intimidating, glancing back at their blank masks from the corner of his eye he felt a shiver go down his spine. 'Creepy' he shuddered.

Nodding back seemingly satisfied with his answer Danzo turned away to leave. "Good you'll get your chance but if _you_ fail_ me_ again..." he warned leaving the threat hanging. Jongo wincing as someone grabbed his shoulder painfully from behind and nodded to Danzo in understanding.

"Yes Danzo-sama...i-i won't fail"

"Good" He said before his AnBu came to stand next to him. " Met me here alone in a week before the sun rises, if you do not appear I will presume you are dead and if your not…I'll kill you myself". Disappearing in a puff of smoke he left the brown-haired boy standing alone in the small, candle-lit room.

* * *

Wince. "What do you mean he does live here anymore!"

Groan." Exactly what I said! Him and his family moved out years ago!"

Twitch. "Then where does he live now!"

Tch. "I'm not telling you…for all I know you could be an assassin!"

Growl. "If I was an assassin, would I used the fric'ken front door?! I would have killed you already!"

Sigh. "What a drag…"

"Oh shut up you!" Naru yelled spinning on her heel away from the young red-head at the door to face him, "your not helping at all!".

They had arrived in Wave early, and wasted no time their search to find Tazuna. However the morning fog had cleared and it was now late in the afternoon. Neither teen could find head or tail of the small family. Tired and annoyed, the duo returned to the builder's home only to find it pre-occupied by a young female waitress and her twin daughters.

Wincing at her volume the genius tried again. "I was only going to tell you that your scaring the children…"

"What children!" Naru shrieked, using him as an outlet for her frustration, internal issues temporarily forgotten. She followed his finger as it pointed behind the ladies legs where two red heads could be seen poking out from either side. "Oh…" Slightly abashed Naru knelt before them sending them a friendly smile. "Sorry about that kid's" she apologized, seeing them hide behind their mother as she spoke, " Just having a rough day looking for an old friend's house"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed scratching his cheek. "At this rate we'll have to leave and camp outside…I don't have enough money for a hotel"

"So much for a bath" Naru muttered dejectedly as she stood up from her squat but stopped feeling a small tug on her navy blue trousers. "Huh…kid?"

"Why don't you go to Mayor-sama's house if you looking for him?" the shorter of the Twins asked, looking up at her with wide green eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"What! Tazuna is the Mayor?!" Naru yelled standing up in shock before turning to the woman in annoyance, "Why didn't you just tell us that instead of making us waste time here? We could have been there by now". Un-affected by her rambling, the woman shrugged.

"I guess I just don't like you" she deadpanned. A growl escaped through Naru's lips and knowing what was coming next Shikamaru began to walk, grabbing Naru around the waist as he passed just as she was about to pounce on the defenseless citizen.

"Well…." Shikamaru started sheepishly, holding the still thrashing Uzumaki over his shoulder, said person currently sticking her tongue out at the young woman.

"Natsumi…Yuri Natsumi…" Yuri informed him leaning on her doorframe with her arms crossed across her yellow kimono.

"Well Natsumi-san, we'll be going now, thank you for your time…"

"No problem" she answered smirking at Naru's futile attempts to escape, "take care ninja-san…don't worry I won't tell" she added quickly sensing his alarm, "…everyone here knows of the Konoha nin that saved our village" she whispered glancing at the blond haired teen that was busy muttering under her breath, not paying any attention. Amusement danced in her eyes as his eyes widened then returned to normal in understanding. Her eyes followed him as he nodded and turned away, heading towards the town centre.

"Hey…I never got your name!" She yelled at his retreating figure, smiling softly as her children began to wave after them.

"Nara Shikamaru" the lazy teen shouted back over his shoulder with a lazy wave, not even realizing he was still holding Naru over his shoulder.

'_Shikamaru ay? hm...I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again, and you to Uzumaki-san…' _Yuri thought as she called her twins inside.

"Hey, you can put me down now Baka!"

Thump!

"Ouch! I didn't say drop me!"

"Maaa… your too heavy…." Thump! "Ow! Tch, troublesome woman…"

A small smile graced her lips as she closed the door behind her. Things were definitely looking brighter.

The walk to the Mayor's office was as pleasant as it was unnerving. No more were her ears assaulted by harsh whispers and taunts of 'Demon child' or 'monster'. No more did she feel the burning glares at the back of her neck nor did people greet her with sneers and cold eyes . It was completely the opposite. It didn't take long for the citizens of wave to recognize the betraying features of her blond spiky hair and whisker scarred cheeks, she may of aged but she hadn't changed; a detail she wasn't quiet sure she was happy about.

As soon as they reached the town centre word had already spread of her arrival and many had approached her from young to old either to thank her or shake her hand; where she had stuttered a humble 'thank you' or returned the handshake with a blush and a smile. But if she was to be honest with her self, it made her feel an emotion she couldn't describe. Cornered? Scared? No. Every one was staring at her and whispering just like they did in Konoha but this time in a good way. She didn't understand this feeling…Wasn't this the attention she had always longed for since she was a child…always craved? Then it hit her…it was something she craved…craved from her home village, the village in which she was born, even though there were a few in Konoha who loved her, it saddened her that she had to leave it to find acceptance. _' It just wasn't the same'_ she thought sadly.

She glanced to the side and she caught Shikamaru staring at her with a frown, she turned away sharply with a scowl of her own before she remembered, _'Oh yeah…he's mad at me…' _she bit her lip, _'back at the house then…was that all an act?_ She sighed ruefully as her gaze lowered to the floor.

Shikamaru cast a fleeting look in her direction hearing her sigh and rose his brow questioningly, but caught in her thoughts she didn't notice, she had been acting strange ever since they had entered town and even he noticed the way in which she spoke with the villagers. It was strange, its bad enough her gaining them unwanted attention but she was acting as if she was experiencing it for the first time. Shaking his head deciding it would be too troublesome to ask his mind focused on what had truly been troubling him since they arrived in Wave.

That feeling…it was the worst intent he had ever felt in his life and he could of sworn as he held her she was surrounded in a red haze, it was faint but it was there. He glanced at her again and he had a feeling that she knew he was staring by now but he couldn't help it. He needed answers and now was a good time as ever.

They were just turning into the Mayor's residence when Naru stopped walking in confusion, feeling the presence beside her come to a sudden halt. Rotating to face him, she looked up into his stormy grey eyes questioningly. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Naru, can I ask yo-"

"Naru?" a feminine voice interrupted. Surprised at being caught off-guard, they turned to see a tall brown haired woman dressed in a simple purple kimono staring at them with a basket of groceries in her hand, "Oh my goodness, so the rumors are true!" the woman cried placing a hand over her mouth. It only took a moment for the blond haired teen to recognize her before a giant grin spread across her face.

"Tsunami-neechan!"

* * *

Pleasantries were shared as they were ushered into her home and were quickly given access to a bath and spare clothes. When they were clean and dressed they were invited to a seat at the dinner table. Tsunami informed them as she prepared their meal that Tazuna and Inari had gone to visit a friend in a neighboring village and so would be returning tomorrow morning. Though disappointed they were happy to have made at least a little progress since entering Wave. The food was laid out and the teens ate as fast as they could politely manage since this was the first proper meal they were having since they left their village weeks ago. They answered the questions Tsunami threw at them when they could, but as if in silent agreement, they decided not to mention they had left their village and surprisingly, as if sensing the taboo, Tsunami didn't ask.

As night fell upon them, The rounin were lead to adjacent guestrooms. Wishing them a good night Tsunami bowed and left them to choose between the two. Shrugging Naru entered the one on the left and muttering a quiet goodnight Shikamaru stepped into the one on the right, deciding the question could wait another day.

* * *

"_W-where am I…" Naru stuttered rubbing her shoulders as her teeth chattered. There was no sound…no movement, everything was still and empty. She couldn't feel anything but the cold. And it was so very cold._

_The ground and the buildings were covered in a thick layer of snow yet no imprint was made as she walked across the coated ground . Curious, she kneeled down and her hand slowly reached into the snow, startled she gasped. She could feel the cold hardened ice upon her skin but she could not touch it. She looked down in horror as her hand appeared to go right through it. It was as if she was a ghost. Standing she looked up and her eyes widened as she realized where she was. There, just visible through the winter fog was the Hokage mountain holding the familiar stony faces of the first, second, third, fourth and fifth._

"_Konoha? I'm in Konoha?" she thought looking at the monument with uncertainty and disarray. Confused, she began to wonder round her old home, looking for any sign of life or answers._

_Her search brought her past the graveyard where voices brought her to a stop. Her heart began to beat heavily and she began to stumble through the cold snow towards it before breaking out into a solid run as her heart leaped. She wasn't alone._

"_I can't believe their gone.." came a muffled voice through the broken branches and tombstones…she was getting close._

"_I know, I miss them so much.." she stopped. Where? Left…no right, almost there…_

"_Its not fair…we had so much plans.." behind the tree, to the right…there's a clearing..._

"_We'll never forget them, never…" came a male voice just as Naru entered the area. It was Kiba! But not only Kiba, there was Ino, Neji and TenTen also. They all appeared to be standing in front of a row of tombstones. Fear gripped her as she ran to them._

"_Thank goodness I found you, I thought I was-"_

"_Do you think they hate us for living?" Ino interrupted her turning to Neji who in turn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, respectively keeping his distance as she mourned. Annoyed at being ignored Naru frowned._

"_Hey, I was-"_

"_Of course not Ino-chan" Neji replied cutting her off once more, " they are happy we survived, that at least some of us survived; they died to protect us". Growling in anger and hurt she stood in front of Ino and waved in her face._

"_Hello! I'm talking to you" She didn't even blink in response. 'Can they see me?' she thought stumbling back in panic. 'why can't they see me?!'_

"_I never thought she would turn on us…I thought she was our friend…" Kiba wondered out loud._

"_Don't call that thing our friend!" TenTen snapped at him, "It's nothing more than a blood thirsty monster who stole away so many innocent lives!". Naru looked up in shock at hearing her words and moved closer to them to hear the rest. "And I for one am happy it is gone, even if it took the sacrifice of so many to do it!"_

"_TenTen!" Neji yelled, anger evident on his features, "don't speak so lightly…have you forgotten those among the dead are our friends!" She watched as TenTen looked down in shame and they all turned back to look at the graves. Bending down Naru narrowed her eyes to see past the snow blocking the name on the first grave but once she did she wished she hadn't._

'_Here lies Haruno Sakura…died honorably in sealing the kyuubi, your sacrifice will be remembered for ever' Shaking her head in denial she scampered backwards through the snow. 'No…Sakura can't be dead!'_

_She rushed to the next grave, then the next, then the next all saying the same thing. _

"_No…Kakashi-nii…Tsunade….Hinata…S-Shika…" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks and disappearing into the snow._

"_Come on guys the others are waiting for us to leave" Neji whispered, eyes still on the graves. Reluctantly, the others nodded and turned to walk away until all but Neji remained._

"_I hate you…I hate you more than I've ever hated anything else…and I swear that one day I'll return, I will find a way to kill you…Uzumaki Naru…" With that he turned away to join the others leaving the astral projection frozen on the spot at his words._

"_No…" She whispered shaking her head as she fell to her knees crying, "I wouldn't…I didn't!" she yelled but no- one could hear her. It was then with a start she remembered as the snow fell through her form. 'Its not real…Its not real…but who…' she stood up in realization and breathing heavily she looked up towards the sky, yelling with all her might, "KYUUBI!". _

_Echo's of deep sinister laughter erupted all around her before it all went dark._

_

* * *

  
_

Opening her eyes she caught her reflection staring at her from the wet ground of the sewers. Climbing to her feet she looked around her surroundings, she had hoped she would never have to see this place again.

"**SO…YOU HAVE COME…**" she didn't have to look up. She knew who it was. The strongest of all the Biju…The nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha almost 16 years ago…The demon who was to blame for all the cruelty she faced in her village.

"Kyuubi…" she growled venomously as her fist clenched by her sides. "Its been you…all these nightmares…Why are you messing with my mind! How-" A wave of red chakra hit her and she was blown across the chamber floor stopping in a heap meters away from his giant cage. His eyes narrowed and she could hardly breath through the heavy breeze created as he lashed his tails against his cell.

"**SO MANY QUESTIONS…BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER…**"

Naru slowly dragged herself to her feet and her eyes met two giant red orbs staring at her, orbs born overflowing with a hate and rage she had never seen before. It took less than a second for her took look away, unable able to hold his gaze, it was like facing your worst nightmare. He growled sending chills down her spine and she found she had to force her trembling body to stay still and not run away from the beast in fear; the amount of killing intent it was releasing was ridiculous. Keeping her gaze on her reflection she pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear. It was obvious what he was trying to do, but what scared her is that he seemed to be succeeding.

"But how…" she whispered, "the seal-"

"**IS WEAK…IT WAS FOOLISH FOR YOU PITIFUL CREATURES TO THINK THAT IT COULD HOLD A BEING SUCH AS POWERFUL AS MYSELF FOR LONG…AND EVEN STILL, THERE ARE THOSE THAT FEEL THEY CAN CONTROL ME. ADMIT IT HUMAN, YOU KNEW DEEP DOWN IT WAS JUST A MATTER OF TIME…"**

"_Naru!...Naru!"_

"Tell me how…HOW!"

"**HEH HEH HEH…THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW…"**

"_Naru…this chakra…it rising! Wake up!"_

"…**IT'LL ALL BE OVER SOON…"**

"_Please!"_

"Huh…S-Shika?"

"…**ONCE I'M FREE…" **Distracted, Naru had no time to react as a burst of chakra hit her head on sending her flying out of the demons chambers.

Opening her eyes once more she sat up alarm, looking around her she sighed in relief realizing she was back at Tazuna's house with Shikamaru. Eyes widening she remembered.

"Shika!!" she yelled looking around for her friend.

"Ahhhh…Ouch…"Came a groan from behind her. Turning round she came face to face with the lazy chunnin currently wincing, rubbing the back of his head as he leaned against the wall. It was then with a blush she realized that she was sitting in his lap, it was then with bewilderment she realized she was on the floor across the room from her bed.

"You…" he groaned, catching her attention…there was no stalling now, no interruptions, nothing but his stormy grey eyes full of confusion trying so hard to understand, "you have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, sorry for such a long wait, just didn't have any inspiration to write but I'll try and update more often :D. Well done to those that got the message in the letter by the way and thanks for reading and to all those that put my story on alert and favorites. I also have a poll for you to check out on my profile about my next story. Please remember to review :D!!**

_Next chapter: Secrets revealed_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..wish i did though...**

* * *

My Own

My Own

Chapter 6

A switch was flipped by slender hands causing the large ancient generator to turn once again. The five plastic blades span, picking up speed until they were nothing but a still blur. The harsh breeze created caressed the narrowed vents, picking up and playing with dust the stale air collected over time determined to find and exit. It twirled and thrashed against the small corridors like a mad bull, moaning like the wind itself. Soon they would pass over openings and the breeze would part, the light from the other rooms piercing the shadows making the dust flicker like stars against the darkness.

Yet the breeze did not falter, continuing its voyage with vigour, travelling with no means to an end though the end was near. Another flip and the generator began to slow down, letting loose one final roar before coming to a complete stop, muffling the sound of a sneeze caused by the dust as it settled just as it reached another opening. The light shining from the slits shone with no mercy into the forgotten vents, its ray just stopping shy of the pale face hidden within its depths.

The large window creaked as it was pushed open to its fullest and a pig-tailed blond with fierce chestnut eyes leaned her head over the banister, resting onto her tanned arms, toned from years of brutal training. The weather was pleasantly warm and rising as to be expected after a thunderstorm in Konoha and from her height at the very top of the Hokage tower she could see many villagers keeping themselves cool with their newly purchased fans. It's threading re-telling ancient legends of warriors and loveless tales of beautiful fair maidens.

Tsuande failed to resist the urge to snort as her eagle eyes caught onto a particular fan she remembered her own mother buying her when she was a child, remembering hearing and reading these stories in her youth reminded her of one of the many reasons she wanted to become strong in the first place. To prove to everyone that females were not only a burden to be rescued; but were also strong enough to do the rescuing. Glancing back as the red and white traditional hat that sat at the edge of her desk she allowed a smile to play upon her lips. 'I guess I got my wish' she thought in fulfilment, 'but...' she continued watching as a blue bird flew above her head reminding her of a special blue-eyed blond she was so fond of. 'It was only supposed to be for a little while'.

She was cut from her thoughts as she felt a feather tickling her nose, bringing her back to reality. Blinking blankly she realised that the blue bird had come to rest on the ledge beside her, looking at it; her eyes softened. 'What a pretty bird' she murmured; absently raising her middle and index finger up to gently stroke it. Surprisingly it didn't move but instead titled its head toward her. Distracted and slightly amused, she picked up the small creature and turned back to her office, placing it onto her clearer-than-usual desk and continued to stroke its head, listening to the soothing sounds of its chirping as it muffled its feathers in content; enjoying the attention. The Gondaime exhaled deeply in relief. Being Hokage, it was rare that she got time to herself, so when she did, she treasured those moments dearly. 'But...; she remembered with narrowed eyes as she felt a small tug at the back of her conscious. The worst thing was...

"Hokage-sama!"

They were always...

"Hokage-sama!"

Short lived...

"Yes, yes Shizune, I heard you..." Tsunade groaned flicking her wrist as if brushing away her assistant's persistent voice, "I'm drunk, not deaf..." Closing the door behind her, Shizune blushed pink in embarrassment but then as if just realising her mentors words, turned a deeper rose, her face carrying a frustrated frown.

"Tsunade-sama you can't drin-"

"I'm kidding Shizune!" Tsunade added quickly with a dry chuckle, it was amusing to see how many shades she could get Shizune to turn in under a minute. Right now her record was three.

Shizune closed her eyes and sighed in relief before turning back to her teacher.

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't have known what to tell the Kagekage and Tazuna-dono"

Hearing this Tsunade straightened her back in alert, halting in mid-stroke. "What!" Noticing the bird, Shizune raised an eyebrow in curiosity but seeing it being ignored she continued.

"Hokage-sama, the chuunin guards have informed me that The Kagekage and the newly instated mayor of wave have just arrived at the village gates". Her chair fell back as she stood up in shock, Tsunade lowered her head causing her bangs to fall over her eyes, tightening her hands into fists, 'I sent for Tazuna but Gaara...Why is he here?...Dammit! This could ruin everything! No wait...but it's so soon...Could Gaara have found out about Naru's banishment? I have to plan this carefully or else...' Her hands relaxed and Shizune sighed in relief as she watched the tension leave her mentors shoulders. Looking up she showed none of her inner turmoil, stepping round her desk, she reached for her formal Hokage wear.

"Shizune...send them up..."

The atmosphere was tense and silent and Tazuna; using all his wisdom, dared not break it. They had been sitting there in her office for a few minutes -which felt like hours- now yet still no formalities had been shared, as soon as the Kazekage and himself had entered the room all he had been doing was watching an intense staring contest between the sand ruler and the beautiful slug princess of leaf. He took a shaky breath feeling that even that was too loud. He was sure he would burn under the fierce glare of the former Ichibi Jinkuri.

Tsunade continued to stare deep into the dark emerald eyes of the Kazekage trying to get a sense of his intentions yet annoyingly, not one emotion was displayed across his pale face and his eyes were guarded with another emotion that was not quiet fury but not far from it either. Gaara continued to stare unflinchingly at her and she felt that he could see her soul. Finally his eyes closed and both Tsunade and Tazuna released a breath that didn't know they were holding.

"Tsuande-sama, is it true?" he monotoned. Tazuna frowned in confusion not understanding the teens question though remained silent. The blond of course however, knew exactly what the red head was referring to and bit her lip. She had to be really careful how she dealt with this now; she was walking on dangerous lines.

"Hai, it is Gaara-sama" Tsunade replied with the same emotionless tone. Tazuna looked nervously between the two kages and brought his tea to his lips.

"I see..." with that, Gaara began to rise. Panicking, Tsunade also rose.

"Wait! Gaara-sama, please be patient. This meeting is not over". Gaara raised an eyebrow questioningly at the Gondaime but seeing something amiss sat down. Technically this meeting was between Tazuna and the Gondaime, why did she want him to stay? Also thinking along those lines, Tazuna turned to Tsunade.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?"

"Very. I'll send for some ramen. Now" she said reseating herself," How is wave and your family doing Tazuna-dono?"

"Fine and I trust you and your village are well?" he asked politely, placing his tea back onto his lap.

"Of course" she answered evenly getting the pleasantries over with, "now to business, I have sent some precious cargo across the fire border and due to unexpected complications I have lost track of it...I trust that it would be safe in your care, if it happens to show up?" The man frowned. 'Weren't we supposed to be talking about…' his eyes lit up in acknowledgement. 'Ahh, I see'. Smiling, the old man leaned back in his chair and began to stroke his beard rhythmically.

"Actually, I just received a messenger bird from Wave as I arrived and I believe it has, it was two scrolls right?" Tsunade smiled, inwardly hoping that Gaara was listening carefully.

"Yes it was…ahh that's good to know". She said bowing her head in gratitude. At this point Gaara was confused but knew there was something going on underneath; that he was sure of. His brow creased as he began to ponder. Tsunade made no description of her belongings yet Tazuna seemed to know already. He didn't miss that look in his eye. Were they really talking about scrolls?

_"Wait! Gaara-sama, please be patient…"_

_"I'll send for some ramen…""_

Suddenly his eyes flooded with realisation. Was this why Tsunade asked him to stay? He knew Tsunade knew why he was angry...Were they talking about ...Tsunade sent him a knowing look and then all doubt left his mind. But it still didn't answer why.

"Those scrolls were not safe here" Tsunade answered as if hearing his unasked question, "and I had no choice but to send them away" she continued pointedly not talking to either of them directly, "Thank you Tazuna-dono for looking after them but if its too much trouble I'm sure you could send them to Suna...Kazekage-sama...they would be safe there in your care correct?" she asked staring him right in the eye. Gaara understood the message she was sending and the fact that she called him KazeKage instead of Gaara did not go unnoticed either. 'So…the council was in on it huh? By the way she's acting it is as if they were spying on her...' He watched as Tsunade waited patiently for him to answer, seemingly not minding if he answered yes or no, but her eyes were a different story. 'Maybe that's not too far from the truth after all…But more importantly, if what Tsunade is telling me is the true then does that means the attack outside Suna might be connected?' Staring back he answered her evenly.

"Hai, they have my protection". Smiling in relief, Tsunade nodded and turned to change the subject but as it was, she found herself interrupted. Gaara was not finished. "But It seems like however, you're not the only one loosing you possessions Hokage-sama" Tsunade froze with fractionally widened eyes but otherwise made no other outward reaction.

"Oh?" she said without looking at him, clearly aiming not to sound too interested. Gaara shifted in his seat, his thumb absently stroking the rim of his hat; a habit he unwillingly picked up from his late father.

"Hai, two days ago my men found one of my own deliveries, left damaged in the desert, the person who did it had bound it to make it look like it had not been opened but failed to realize the analytic capabilities of a ninja". Tazuna who had been listening intently to the redheaded kage, inwardly excited at being involved in such a meeting for the first time was trying desperately to catch the inner implication of his seemingly small misfortune but was failing miserably, Tsunade, with many more years of experience got the meaning and was quiet impressed with the youth's subtleness.

'_One of my men was found dead in the desert, it appeared he had been strangled to death by his adversary'._

"That is quiet unfortunate"

'_You have my sympathies'_

"Yes it is" he said with a small nod, "it seems we are having the same luck concerning our belongings" he continued with a small smile.

'_Thank you, but I feel that this is connected with the other two'_

"But I guess it's not as bad however, we think we have a lead on the culprit, the guilty left two bags along with my own, but sadly they were coated with sand and had no identification" he said emotionlessly, "but it's a start"_'_

'_There were two bodies but they were already dead, and seemed to be for some time. The bodies had no items that connect them to a village so I'm guessing they were hired"._

"I see" Tsunade replied, leaning back in her chair, 'So they have already tried to kill her? I'm only guessing Shikamaru made it in time to help then. Good. They're safe'. "Well I wish you luck in your investigation then" she said bowing her head at her closest ally, which he returned respectively. "However since you are here there is something which needs to be brought to Sands attention…and maybe wave as well…" she added which received a raised eyebrow from both Tazuna and the Kazekage. Reaching into her top draw she pulled out a scroll with its left side stained a dark maroon and placed it upon her desk, "I make sure to send spies every now and then to gather information from our allies in the west and eastern regions, but I haven't heard anything from either of them…till now, this scroll was delivered by a survivor". Two pairs of eyes briefly flashed to the stain before turning back in sombre understanding. They were both now staring at her intently, acknowledging the importance of this information; yet they were not surprised, every ninja village whether friend or foe were well aware of the dangers of setting out with vital information into enemy territory, it was almost suicidal. But as any ninja would say, 'it's a necessity'.

"Hokage-sama?" Tazuna edged on seeing Tsunade had yet to continue.

"Hai" She said shaking herself lightly, she had known a lot of the ninja on that mission, "Apparently, a lot of sound ninja have been spotted in both regions, always in groups of four, sometimes coming back with carts or not coming back at all. But that's not all" she added, finally picking up the scroll and handing it over to Tazuna to read and signalled for it to be passed on with a small hand gesture. "The person that gave me that scroll was with a squad stationed near Rice country…the person that attacked them was reported to have used a lot of lightening and fire techniques…and also had…"

"Spinning red eyes" Gaara finished re-sealing the scroll and handing it back to the Gondaime, "so it was an Uchiha…Itachi or Sasuke?"

"From the way sounds acting I'll bet my money on the latter" Tsunade answered leaning her elbows onto her desk and crisscrossing her fingers under her nose.

"But Hokage-sama, what could Sound be up to?" Tazuna asked, nervously scratching his shaved cheek. Tsunade didn't answer straight away but instead turned her chair round to face the open window, absently feeling the others do the same.

"I don't know, its way to early to uncover, but I wouldn't let my guard down lightly, he might be making deals with smaller non-ninja villages as well" she stated, tilting her head towards the new Mayor.

"But what would he benefit from that?"

"I don't know, Supplies? New bases maybe? Whatever it is, remember; Orochimaru is an evil genius, he wouldn't do anything without a beneficial reason…especially if the benefited is himself..."

When the meeting ended, the exhausted Hokage bid the two leaders goodbye and closed the door; sinking back into her chair with a sigh. She grimaced as she felt a sweat bead run down her temple, getting up she walked to the wall next to the opened windows and flipped a small switch lazily with her left hand; not leaving until she heard the generators turn back on. Then, turning on her heel she leaned out the window, feeling the evening breeze brush across her face in content. A quiet 'chip' caught her attention and it was then with some surprise that she realized the pretty blue bird was still there, now resting peacefully back on the ledge beside her. Just like when she found it. Picking it up into her palm she began to stroke it.

"Today was some day huh?" she asked it, knowing it wouldn't answer back, sighing she looked up at the full moon that shone brightly in the starless sky "Naru...I did all I can but now..." she continued lifting the blue bird up into the sky progressively."...it's up to you..." With that she threw the bird into the night watching as it flew away into the distance with a hopeful smile before stepping back; eyes wide in horror as it exploded in a cloud of clay.

As the old, plastic blades began to pick up speed in the vents the dust once again rose in the air carried away by the heavy breeze and the thick clothing of a retreating stranger.

* * *

"I know" she said submissively.

Avoiding his inquiring gaze, Naru slid of the lazy boy's lap and silently began walking to the opposite side of the room. Shikamaru ; finding himself surprisingly missing the warmth watched her go calmly, barefoot in long black and white stripy shorts and a large, navy shapeless T-shirt he distantly remembered her winning in a ramen concert in Konoha last year, reaching mid-thigh with the words 'Ramen Princess' in bold yellow printed on the back. Her hair that was once tied up neatly into a short ponytail; Lay untamed and wild just brushing at her shoulders, her lips were currently pressed tightly into a thin line, trembling almost unnoticeably in her anxiety and her normally glowing sapphire eyes were narrowed in deep thought, hidden beneath her bangs of gold.

She reached the other side of the small guestroom and stopped, just as the sun's rays peeked nosily through the slide windows; basking their bodies in light causing her shadow to tower almost threateningly over her lithe form. Nervously, as if checking she was being followed she peeped over her shoulder, trailing the wooden floorboards until she reached a pair of bare feet, followed by crossed lean legs covered in forest green pyjama pants and a pale toned torso.

She 'eeped' suddenly very self-aware, imitating a certain Hyuuga and side stepped out of the suns way, suddenly feeling hot.

"Naru?" he spoke making the blond yelp and fall onto her bottom at the abruptness.

"Ouch..." She groaned rubbing her sore backside, muttering something about 'lazy ninja's' and what he thought sounded suspiciously like 'kunai practice'. She crawled to sit opposite him, leaning her back against the slightly burnt side of the guest bed in a daze. However she was yet to meet his eye. Her finger moved dreamily across the floor as the image of the Kyuubi appeared in her mind's eye. She found strangely that she couldn't. It was as if she did, he would see right through her, within the cage, to beast inside. She continued to avoid his eye in false hope. Maybe if she didn't say anything he would just drop it?

"How troublesome…" he sighed, rolling his eyes at her behaviour, it was painfully obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. He watched as she timidly began tracing nine wiggly lines onto the floor with her index finger and he found himself unnerved by her sudden withdrawn attitude. 'Was it really that bad?' he thought, but as he began recalling what had brought him here in the first place he realized that it was.

_Shikamaru eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed in shock. 'What was that...' he thought, breathing heavily, surveying the room in search of what had woke him up. 'This feeling...'he pondered as his head whipped in all directions. It felt so familiar yet he couldn't remember where he recognised it from. The feeling faded and it was then he heard how hard his heart was beating against his ribcage, "man...what a drag" he muttered, placing a hand over his hammering chest. The room was silent but the whispering of the wind outside his window, it was still dark outside but a prickle of purple and pink light could be seen approaching over the horizon, it was almost dawn. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes trying to calm his frantic nerves. He removed his vest as he lay back down, grimacing as he realized he'd been sweating and tried to get back to sleep. 'Man...It was nothing, you're a ninja. Was a ninja' he corrected himself, 'you're just being paranoid' he stated, wrapping up his metal placating. Settling down he relaxed, drifting off to sleep. But as fate had it, it wasn't meant to be. _

_"No..." the lazy teen whispered in fear, anxiously scrambling to his feet as the feeling returned. There was no mistaking it now. He rushed into the corridor glad to see that Tsunami had yet to awaken,_

_"Naru!" he whispered sharply, knocking outside her door, "Naru!" There was no reply._

_"Na-". A thick wave of red chakra rippled through the air cutting him off and he buckled under the heavy pressure. Pulling himself back to his feet, he grabbed onto the door handle, twisting it in one swift motion._

_"Naru what's..." the rest of his words died on his lips as his eyes registered the sight before him. The blond lay submerged in a red aura, clothes and hair rippling wildly as it was attacked by the conjured wind. The intense heat scorched the bed covers that lay beneath her and Shikamaru could already feel himself starting to sweat. It was happening again._

_"Naru!" he yelled forcing himself towards her form and shaking her gently from behind._

_"Naru...you have to wake up!" The chakra continued to flair ignoring his pleas and began to build up around her seal. Distracted by the heat it went un-noticed. "Naru..this chakra...its rising!". Her hair burst from its bonding and Shikamaru cursed under his breath. There was no way Tsunami couldn't of felt this now. "Wake up! Naru..." he called, holding her from behind, missing as her nails begun to grow rapidly, digging into his skin, "Please!" Instead of a reply there was a sudden blast of chakra and Shikamaru felt himself being thrown aggressively towards the wall. Pain shot up his back upon the unexpected impact and he looked down dazedly to see Naru resting peacefully in his lap as they both slid to the floor. _

'Guess it can't be helped' he thought rubbing the back of his neck. They had more important things to worry about, besides how unnerving it was, there was also the fact that he couldn't have her acting this way with what was to come. It would have to wait. Plus, he was sure he'd figure it out eventually.

"...You're still as clumsy as ever"

Naru's eyes averted to the side awaiting the inevitable questions that were to come but stiffened when her brain registered his words. Suddenly, It wasn't so hard to look up anymore.

"What!" she yelled heatedly in surprise at the sudden subject change and got to her feet "I'm not clumsy!" She retorted, leaning forward with her fist shaking dangerously close to his face. "Your clumzierer then me!" His left eye twitched, surprised at the comic speeds in which she got back to her feet but recovering just a quickly, he turned away from her dismissively, knowing from his encounters with Ino how offensive she'd take it.

"Maa...clumzierer is not even a word"

"Is to!"

"No it's not baka...man you're so troublesome" he dragged. Naru began to growl and he bristled himself knowing what was coming and prepared himself for the pain but, much to Shikamaru's surprise, she just stopped and turned away from him instead, secretly hiding the smile of relief she could no longer contain. Raising an eyebrow Shikamaru positioned his hands to stand, using the wall to propel himself up right. He stretched his back wincing as it cracked wondering why all girls were so troublesome.

"Ne, Shika?" He turned to see she was facing him once again, frowning as she caught a whiff of her own morning breath.

"Hai?"

"Do you know what time it is?" it was then he realised how long he had been awake and groaned, mourning the loss of sleep.

"How troublesome, it's still quiet early in the morning, maa I'm going back to sleep" even as he turned away from her he could tell she was frowning.

"Lazy baka..." she muttered, rubbing the sand from her eyes and flicking it off her fingers.

"Hey, Naru..." Naru blinked seeing the boy had stopped at the door. "This thing...you got it under control right?"

Naru winced and stepped back slightly as if she had been struck, "Yeah..." she answered unsurely, her grimace deepening as she remembered why he had come in the first place, "thanks by the way, whatever you did...I promise, it won't happen again-"

"You trust me don't you?" he asked cutting her off.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for hours and so when it was finally broken he felt himself tense anxiously as her soft voice reached his ears. "Hai...I do". She said, more to herself than to her companion. He nodded and she watched him as he continued to leave.

Yes she did trust him, she realized; more than she trusted most of her friends back at home, excluding Iruka and her team. Would he really understand? Would he hate her? No, he was her friend and he wasn't like the other villagers, plus he's smart right? That had to count for something, doesn't it?

Naru decided to take that chance.

"Wait! Shika!" she heard herself calling out, halting the teen in his step. Surprised, Shikamaru stopped once more, raising his brow in curiosity.

"What is it Naru?"

"W-well I-I-" she took a deep breath steadying her voice before she continued, shakily pushing a band of hair behind her ear. "T-This chakra...this chakra's not mine". She said, her voice getting stronger as she spoke on. He froze, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as her words replayed in his mind.

_"...this chakra, it's not mine"_

"Naru...what do you-?"

"Naru! Are you okay?!" Tsunami yelled as she burst through the door. Shikamaru and Naru span to face her and simultaneously felt their jaws drop, conversation temporarily forgotten. The house wife was holding a broom handy with a spatula fixed with tape to the top in her right hand whilst the other was yielding a metal tray. All over her chest, arms and legs were covered in a mixture of kitchen utensils, obviously brought for shielding protection. Shikamaru didn't know what to think, he just continued to stare, whether it was from awe or shock the boy respectively remained quiet. Naru on the other hand was more open with her opinions.

"Buh ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she belted brashly doubling over onto the floor, unable to contain her laughter, "Oh-man--y-yo--ha ha ha ha--y-you--look--ridiculous!"

She gasped in between laughs trying to control her chuckles to no avail. Shikamaru watched in amusement as she stumbled...crawled over to the frozen Tsunami, who was busy surveying the damage done to the newly furbished guestroom in horror. Grabbing the end of her nightgown, Naru tried to catch her breath. "Oh--di-did--you--see--your-f--face--hahaha--priceless--Ow ow it hurts" She half moaned, half laughed with a brief pained expression as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Good, that's what you get" Shikamaru said looking down at her pitiful form with his arms folded, both forgetting about one important factor.

"What in the name of Wave happened here?" Tsunami screeched, bringing them both back to their senses. They followed her gaze finally taking in the extent of the damage. The cream wall paper was torn and peeling and the bedding looked like it had been violently tossed away. What remained on the bed was the navy blue quilt which had a whole going right through the middle. Burnt scorch marks lining the edges. "Were you attacked?"

"Uh...hehehe" Naru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"...Not exactly" Shikamaru groaned rubbing his temples, why did things have to be so troublesome? Tsunami relaxed her form, placing her fist on her hip.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now right?"

"Y-yeah sure!" Naru stuttered waving her hands in a placating manner, "Way gone!" Sighing Tsunami turned to the door.

"well I guess I should start breakfast" she started, taking one last look round the room in dismay, "this will take a while to fix but its manageable" turning to face her guests she smiled, "you staying for breakfast then? Tazuna and Inari should be coming back sometime today". At the mention of the old bridge builder Naru's eyes brightened hopefully.

"Tazuna? You bet, right Shika!" she yelled enthusiastically before Shikamaru could answer. He sighed at her antics before replying.

"Troublesome woman...no no not you Tsunami-san! I mean Naru!" he said hastily seeing her stunned expression.

"Hey!"

"If it's not that much trouble we would love to, Naru will even help you clean up the guestroom"

"Hey no fair! What about you!"

"Maa, I'm not really into design" he stated in a bored tone with his palm raised dismissively, unaffected by the glare a certain blue-eyed blond was sending him from behind. Tsunami just giggled at the pair merrily as they separated, Naru following her downstairs whilst Shikamaru headed to freshen up and change.

Closing the door behind him, Shikamaru leaned against it and closed his eyes. Exhaling deeply as he frowned. The chakra's not hers? What did she mean it was not hers? He ran a hand through his hair, releasing his ponytail in the process and short but thick black hair cascaded down his face to meet his shoulder. He remembered what his father had said to him during one of his last nights at the Nara compound.

'Fifteen years ago...but what would anything that happen fifteen years ago have to do with Naru. She was just a baby!

Peeling open his heavy eyelids he walked towards his backpack, picking up a pair of clean clothes and underwear and stalked into the bathroom. 'The only big thing that happened back then was Yondaime-sama dying defeating Kyuubi...unless there was more to the story then they let on...' He walked back into the room and emptied the rest of his bag onto his bed searching for a towel groaning when he realized he didn't have one. 'Damn...guess I have to borrow one from Naru...how troublesome'. Dropping his bag on the Blue carpeted floor he jogged to stand at the top of the staircase,

"Hey, Naru! I need to borrow your towel..."

"Huh, alright I got a spare but make sure you wash it afterwards! I don't want to catch whatever it is that makes you lazy" a loud voice called back from the kitchen and rolling his eyes he walked next door into the damaged guestroom. 'Gramps said that the Charka from the Kyuubi was terrifying and full of killer intent enough to paralyse' He shivered as a flash of Naru surrounded in red appeared in his mind but shook his head to clear the image, looking around for Naru's bag. 'The Kyuubi was a insanely powerful demon...his power was rumoured to have knocked down mountains...could the fourth really have killed such a beast with one jutsu?' He sighed as he pulled out a bright orange towel from Naru's bag and headed back to his own room. ' But If by the chance he couldn't kill it...he would of needed to get rid of it somehow...trap it...no seal it...but for that he would need something that could contain its crazy amount of chakra...a tree, no not strong enough...he couldn't of sealed it into himself, even an adult would be unable to handle it because their chakra coils are already developed...he would need a baby' Shikamaru froze, afraid of what his mind was leading him to but his curiosity getting the better of him, he continued, ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him he was forgetting something important. 'Y-yes, a baby would of been the logical choice, by sealing Kyuubi into a baby it would allow for the their chakra system to adapt to the foxes chakra as they grow up guaranteeing its sealing and the babies safety...its genius. But for that to happen he would need a newborn. But who was born on October 10th?'. Undressing, he was just about to step into the shower when something caught his attention. He frowned as he looked at the reflection of his arm in the mirror where three red and angry claw marks stared back at him. A cold shiver went down his spine as his eyes widened in acknowledgement.

_"...this chakra, it's not mine"_

"…_However know she had no control over it, no choice in the matter whatsoever…this secret goes back 15 years...way before you could even say 'ninja'…"_

A hand stretched through the curtains and turned the knob anticlockwise, drowning their form in ice cold water but he hardly noticed. 'O-of course...it all makes sense!' The water continued to fall over his tense muscles, sticking his hair to his face. His hand leaned against the wall tightening into a fist. 'Her ridiculously high chakra reserves for a girl, her almost boundless energy...it all fits. And of course, having no-one else to blame, the village used her as their scapegoat, tch, idiots...a container is a container...not what's in it. Would they rather have someone like Gaara? How troublesome, It must of been horrible, Naru...is that why you didn't want to tell me?' finished, he closed the tap and stepped out of the shower dripping droplets of water onto the tiled white marbled floor. 'The mission...her banishment...it's all linked I'm sure of it! ' he looked up at the orange towel that hung on the back of the door and snatched it off the hook, 'I will get down to the bottom of this...I promise...'

* * *

Breakfast passed without much hassle but there was still no sign of Tazuna and it was staring to grate on the teens nerves.

"Just where the heck are they!" Naru yelled waving her arms and walking backwards so she was still facing her childhood friend. Rolling his eyes, the Nara didn't even bother to answer her as she had been asking the same question ever since they left the house half an hour ago to walk through town- by the suggestion of Tsunami. After he had gotten changed in his civilian clothing he decided that he wasn't going to tell Naru that he knew just yet,

One: because he wanted to respect her privacy and let her tell him in her own time

Two: because if he did he would have to tell her why he left Konoha and he knew he couldn't just yet

And three: it would just be too troublesome

He blocked out her voice as she began to complain again- a method he'd been forced to learn during years of working with Ino in an effort to remain sane - and sighed, still unable to accept she was actually a Jinkuri. 'It's hard to believe that Kyuubi is in her somewhere...I wonder if she can communicate with it?' he asked himself but then pushed it to the back of his mind making a note to ask her when it was appropriate. Looking passed the mop of blond hair he could tell that the village had undergone some drastic changes since Naru had last seen it. From what he had read on wave years ago, it was a place filled with poverty and depression but now it was the complete opposite. Civilians hurried past them nodding brief greetings as they hurried to off to work or to drop their children to school. Not surprising as it was quiet early in the morning. Those like Tsunami who stayed at home could be seen browsing through the freshly built markets with a calculated look in their eyes, searching for the right ingredients for that night's dinner or weeding out the good fresh fruits from others. Shikamaru snorted as he realised that by now his mother would be doing the same thing and looked away, feeling empty. This placed could almost be compared to a normal day in Konoha; but just almost. It would never feel the same. There was a sudden gasp and Shikamaru looked to the left with his hand twitching towards his non-existing weapon pouch to see a woman bending down to pick up her fallen shopping and strolled lazily towards her, his ninja moral compelling him to help. He crouched to pick up a orange that had rolled up to his foot and looked up just to see Naru already there, being thanked for 'being a good dear and helping an old lady out'. He watched as Naru smiled flushing saying it wasn't a problem and felt himself smirk at the scene.

'Same old Naru' he thought fondly.

* * *

The stone corridors of the base seemed to stretch endlessly in all directions and one could find themselves easily lost in the ruins of the underground labyrinth if they didn't know it by memory. A silver haired man walked in silence down the lantern lit passageway, nose deep into a brown file that had been handed to him on the way in.

"I see you have found something interest, how rare..." The man stopped, unaffected by the sudden appearance of the voice and continued to read. "Anything of use?" it continued. Pushing up his spectacles the man rose his head to the light revealing the smooth young features of Sounds best medic and second in command; Kabuto.

"It seems young Naru-chan has gone and gotten herself exiled from the Leaf" Kabuto sneered in mock sympathy, holding out the folder to his left. A lean figure stepped out of the shadows taking the offered file gracefully with a deathly pale hand.

"Ahh...how interesting..." the voice hissed in a snakelike voice. Before turning silted gold eyes towards his assistant, " When?"

"A few days ago..."Kabuto answered pushing up his glasses once more, "from the information I gathered I assume it had something to with kyuubi". The man began to chuckle slowly and emptily before breaking out into a fit of humourless laughter that bounced off and echoed along the stone walls. The ex-spy smirked but said nothing through it all.

"Ha ha ha, Oh Konoha, what will you do now..."

"Master...should I inform-"

"There's no need..." The older man cut in with a twisted smile, voice laced in glee and anticipation. "He already knows..."

Nearby in a sealed chamber a pair of blood red eyes snapped open and narrowed, glowing enigmatically in the darkness as they filled with a hidden intent.

* * *

Two days had passed and still Tazuna and Inari had yet to return. On the bright side however; neither had Naru's nightmares. Driven to boredom, they continued to explore the town, listening to Naru as she pointed out specific places that she had seen or went to during her mission in excitement with one ear but nodding at what he figured where the right parts at the right time. Noticing she always looked back at him when she wanted a reaction or an opinion. He also noticed that she was starting to jump or flinch at every small noise at given time, even now he watched as she flinched as a jogger ran by from behind them, she was getting paranoid, 'we both are' he noticed reviewing how quickly he had reached for his pouch in town the other day. Then it hit him. They were ninja, trained since birth to serve under the Hokage doing missions, missions that involved a lot of action. They strolled past the local academy and stopped to watch the children as they enjoyed their recess. From the corner of his eyes he caught her finger twitch, itching to be entangled in the hook of a kunai and sighed. When was the last time she had trained? Or fought? They were ninja, and dedicated ninja like Naru can't just let go of her training, especially considering how hard she had worked for it. He sighed once more and tapping the metal fence he was leaning on rhythmically. He would have to find away around that 'but more importantly...', he thought sombrely looking to the sky, 'when was the last time I went cloud watching'.

"Shika" came a loud female voice beside him causing him to jump, inwardly scolding himself he turned to face Naru who had not even turned her eyes away from the park. Not waiting for or expecting a response, she continued, staring blankly ahead with clouded eyes. Looking but not seeing. "What are we doing?"

His eye widened slightly before returning to normal. Was she reading his mind? What _were _they doing? Originally, the lazy teen had just wanted somewhere to escape to from the forest but now, he wasn't quite sure himself.

Not caring about where he was Shikamaru squatted onto the floor, placing his hands into a familiar strange symbol Naru remembered seeing him use in their first chuunin exam. 'What did Ino say he was doing again? Thinking?' "Hey Shika! What are you doing?" She yelled receiving a 'shh' in return. Pouting she slid down next to him, ignoring the looks the townspeople gave them while she waited for him to make up his mind.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was far from coming to a resolution and it showed as he began to frown. What could they do now? Returning to Konoha was out of the question...well for Naru but he had promised that he would keep her safe so where did that leave them? He considered going to sand now, surely by now they would have stopped looking for her but then what? Become sand-nin? They were just recovering from the attack by Deidera, he didn't want to risk bringing sand unwanted trouble. There was always other villages but they were too far away, Shikamaru needed to be close to Konoha just encase the Hokage needed him, well at least for now. That left becoming a civilian. Peeling his eyes open to glance at Naru; he grimaced. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen'. Civilian and Naru just didn't fit. 'How troublesome' he sighed and continued to think, he needed away to keep Naru safe without her having to stop, in a sense; being a ninja. Then it came to him. 'Yes...that's it' he inwardly smacked himself for not thinking about it before in the first place. Beside him Naru was becoming restless, she didn't like staying in one position for long, it was like telling a cat to 'bark', a fish to breathe, a...well you get the point.

"Hey Shika! Can we go beat up some bandits or something? I'm bored to death!" she groaned flexing her crossed legs across the narrow path. Her eyes suddenly widened and in a blink of an eye she was standing facing a group of small children standing on the other side of the fence, an orange ball clutched tightly in her hand. "Hey you brats! That almost hit me"

"Hey grandma! Pass us the ball!" one brave boy-the leader Shikamaru figured- yelled back, smirking as his group burst into fits of laughter. Naru growled, his smirk reminding her of one of her own ex-team-mates and jumped over the fence. That silenced them. The smirk was quickly washed from his face as he watched her approach, taking a step back he gulped.

"Why you little-" she sneered grabbing the front of his t-shirt. Shikamaru sighed jumping over the fence to get to his enraged friend; he just knew no good could come out of this.

"Naru..."

"Shut up Shika! The boy's asking for it!" Feeling older than he was he pinched the bridge of his nose. She was such a tomboy.

" just leave the brat alone, besides, your just ganna get into tro-"

"Hey! Leave those kids alone!" A voice called from inside.

"Natsumi-sensei!" The kids yelled at once causing Naru to drop the boy and frown.

"Natsumi-sensei?" She repeated bringing her hand up to cup her chin. "Natsumi...now where have I heard that surname before?" Shikamaru sweat dropped knowing exactly who it was and cursed his fate.

"Oh, it's you; I didn't think I would see you again so soon" The woman stepped out into the sunshine revealing her dark red hair and Naru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Its you!" she yelled pointing. The woman frowned.

"Well of course it's me, who else would I be, and its Yumi. Oh hey Shika-kun!" Shikamaru tensed at the unexpected reference and waved back awkwardly. "Um, hey Natsumi-san"

"Yumi!"

"Oh sorry, Yumi-san"

"That's better" she grinned merrily at her small victory, brushing away a red lock as the soft wind carried it across her vision. Naru didn't know why but she felt anger build up inside her as she watched their interaction. Where did this...this _woman_ come off calling _her_ Shikamaru '-kun!' She doesn't even call him that and she's known him longer than she has. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. What made it worst was that he didn't seem to mind at all! For all he knew she could be the enemy!

"So" Yumi started, bringing Naru back to reality, "get kicks from picking on little children?"

"What no!" She shouted, waving her hand in front her face and pointing to the young leader, "He started it!" Yumi raised a rouge eyebrow and realizing how childish she must have sounded, pouted and turned away from the older woman. Chuckling at her antics, Yumi turned to the children.

"Alright you brats, run along, class will start in the next 10 minutes" with a chorus of 'Hai sensei' they were off and she looked back to the other two expectantly, her green eyes glistening "So, do you guys want to get some coffee?" Taken aback by the offer Naru seemed cynical.

"Really?"

"Why not, I'm on my break anyway" Naru turned to Shikamaru who shrugged and taking that as a 'yes', she agreed.

Yumi Natsumi didn't have many friends in wave, being a young single mother she was looked down upon by most of the female populations and there was only so much you could discuss with a man. Looking at Naru she was reminded of herself back when she was her age and already felt herself becoming attached. However she was yet to know if that was a good thing or not. She could tell that her male companion cared for his friend deeply and she could see Naru did the same, 'they would do good together', she thought as she pushed open the door to a small 'Tea&coffee' house leading the teens inside; a soft tinkle of a bell announcing their presence .

They sat at a booth in the corner and Naru watched as a waitress at the counter spotted them and rushed over to take their orders. The short brunet stopped at their table and turned to Yumi, eyes filling with recognition, "Oh, hi Yumi-chan! I thought you don't work here on Mondays, aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" She asked pulling out her green notepad and pen, pale blues eyes showing confusion.

"No Kikima-chan, I'm in tomorrow and I just finished my shift at the brat bin" Kikima giggled cutely into her free palm and turned to the others at the table.

"So guys, what will it be?"

"Black coffee, one sugar"

"Herbal tea"

"Erm, you have any ramen?" Kikima shook her head pointing to the sign that read 'Tea&Coffee shop', "Riiight, I'll have what Shika's having". Jotting down the last order she smiled, told them she'll be right back and left, disappearing behind the counter. The shop was small and ordinary with the walls painted light yellow and had wooden floors, pictures of violets and roses to add comfort hanging above the booths. Turning to Yumi, Naru pointed to where Kikima disappeared. "A friend of yours?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah, she's the one that got me a job here in the first place" The red-head answered, her eyes softening.

"Huh?" Naru blurted out confused, "I thought you worked at the brat academy?" Yumi snorted at her choice of wording before answering, fiddling with the menu's left on the table.

"I work at both, doing shifts. There are a lot of new buildings being built meaning a lot of new jobs are popping up and people are starting to quit their old jobs, leaving for better ones I suppose"

"So there are still jobs available?" Shikamaru asked curiously,

she stacked the menus beneath the glass milk jug and drummed her fingers against the wooden table "Yup, I could put in a word if you like?"

"I'll remember that" Shikamaru replied leaning back in the brown booth storing the information for later.

"I'm going to the restroom" Yumi stated standing up, "If Kiki-chan comes back before I do tell her to put the bill on my tab" Seeing them nod she walked towards the counter suddenly taking a left at a narrow corridor Naru didn't notice before.

"Hey Naru" Shikamaru called gaining her attention.

"Yeah Shika?"

"Remember that question you asked me at the academy?" Naru blinked as she tried to remember, a breadstick hanging from her mouth forgotten. Shikamaru resisted the urge to smirk at the sight.

_"What are we doing?"_

"Oh yeah! What about it?" she asked as it came back to her. She leaned forward, wagging the back of her heel in curiosity and interest.

"Well what if I told you I had an answer". The breadstick had long fallen. He now had her full attention. "What would you say about becoming a mercenary?"

"A what?" Naru yelled standing up causing some of the other costumers to turn to them and mutter. Smiling sheepishly she blushed and sat back down.

"You're so troublesome, but as a said, a mercenary" she nodded in understanding but the blank look in her eyes told him otherwise, sighing he continued "A mercenary works like a ninja but they don't have loyalties to one village, they normally take on small jobs or jobs that their clients don't want publicly known. Basically they're their own boss's. Normally they travel by themselves but these days it's common to see them travelling in groups of two's or three's…if you're lucky or unfortunate enough to see them at all". He finished darkly but she was hardly listening. Shikamaru knew he had said the right thing as Naru began bouncing on her seat, eyes practically shining in excitement.

"Hey you mean we would be beating up bad guys and stuff like we did in Konoha?"

'_Not exactly'_ was what he wanted to say yet however, "Sure"

"That's great! So when can we start getting missions and stuff!" she asked him, picking up the breadstick from the table and holding it like a kunai. Spotting a bin in the corner she closed one eye and took aim.

"As impatient as always…" he muttered holding up his chin in his palm as he leaned on the table. "There's a few things that needs to be done before we start asking for missions Naru"

"Huh?" she asked blankly, opening her eye and turning to face him, "What do you mean". He was cut from answering as Kikima appeared at their table holding a small metal tray of three hot beverages. She straightened her back smiling friendly at them once she had placed them all onto the centre of the table then waited politely but expectantly.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said realising what she was waiting for, "Yumi-san said that you should put it on her tab"

"Oh" Kikima said in surprise, "that's a first...alright then, enjoy your drinks" she bowed politely to them in turn before walking away and sitting back at the counter. Shikamaru watched her go until she was far enough away before turning back to Naru.

"Anyways, like I was saying before, firstly becoming a mercenary is dangerous work Naru, its dirty, empty and mean. Unlike Konoha, we won't have people back-checking clients and missions, checking if we can handle it or not and you can't back out because reputation is everything. There's always a chance of getting stabbed in the back, cheated or even killed" he counted of on his fingers," And I don't just mean on missions, people will be after us Naru, and there will be no village walls to protect us from them. We will be all on our own. Are you sure you want to do this?" Shikamaru looked up and was surprised to find a serious Naru looking him dead in the eye.

"I won't back down! That my nindo! We can handle anything they through at us. Besides there's always a risk of dying when on a mission and even mission information given out by Baa-Chan is not always accurate" she told him thinking back to her mission involving wave.

He raised an eyebrow at her point finding it to be quite truthful if not a bit blunt. 'Leave it to Naru to remove all the doubt from your mind'. "I guess you're right, so I'll take that as a yes then" Not waiting for an answer his grey eyes closed for a brief second before snapping open, surprising Naru at how easily he switched from carefree to serious in a matter of seconds. "Firstly, we would need to stock up on equipment and rations. When we start taking missions we will be out camping a lot". Seeing her nod he continued, "Then we would need to get new ninja gear, something dark but light that will also represent our group"

"Represent our group?" Naru asked, interrupting him,

"Yes, our mercenary group consisting of me and you which leads me to my next point…we need a name"

"Wait wait wait" Naru said holding up both her hands, "clothes…equipment, we can't afford those! Where would we get the money?" Shikamaru smirked but didn't answer. Just then Yumi appeared from around the corner and quickly found her seat.

"So what have you guys been talking about whilst I was away?" She asked, tilting each cup in search for her coffee.

"Nothing much" the shadow manipulator started, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms beneath his head in a lazy manner, "just been thinking about maybe taking you up on that offer and applying for a job" he lied ignoring Naru as she began to choke on her drink in surprise.

"Um, is she okay?"

"Don't mind her, she'll be fine"

"Are you sure, she looks a bit pale..."

"Positive. Now, about the openings?"

"Shika!" Naru said warningly recovering from her episode,

"Naru" Shikamaru replied smirking.

"O-kay" Yumi said looking bemused at their antics, "there's actually a job opening at the academy where I work if you're interested in teaching math"

"I'll take it" Shikamaru said quickly.

"Of course you would" Naru scoffed folding her arms, "you have an IQ of over 2-"

"What about any other openings?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"The only other teaching job available is physical education" Yumi answered looking towards Naru.

"There's no way I'm teaching a group of brats!" She countered shaking her head and creating an 'x' with her arms, not liking the gleam in the red-heads eye.

"Oh yes you are, thank you Yumi-san for your help, and the tea" he thanked not even realizing he hadn't touched it since it arrived.

"No problem" Yumi replied arching a brow as she glanced down to his cup, noticing this but remaining quiet. "Well" she added standing up and finishing the rest of her coffee in one go. "This was nice but I have to head back to the academy and pick up the twins, you can come with me if you like, saves you the trouble of coming back for an interview later"

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Shikamaru said sliding out of the booth, followed moments later by grumbling Naru.

"Things just keep getting better and better" she remarked sarcastically; last to leave as the door closed soundlessly behind her, ringing the bell that hung above it softly.

* * *

If only she knew how wrong she was, how much things were about to change for better or for worse. Little did they know of the trails that were to come, some happy, some sad some easy and others deadly.

Somewhere near the desert a young girl sat crouched by herself in a narrow cave, tightening a loose bandage on her leg with a grimacing awaiting her master's return. Her Red hair whipped across her pale face, brushing against the white silken cloth that hid her golden eyes.

* * *

Somewhere at the tip of a rainforest a boy stood hidden by the trees untamed growth and wildlife. A shadow passed by causing him to duck away and vanish, only to return, blue eyes gazing back up at the barred window of base months of searching and tracking had finally shown.

Identical blue eyes stared back in worry, begging his other to run away but as they both knew, he would stay the night keeping him company, only to disappear during the day and come back when night arose once again.

* * *

Deep in an unknown location, a girl untied her silky silver hair and lay down to rest, wondering as always if she will ever be able to return home and be accepted by those that surrounded her before narrowing dark violet eyes to sleep.

Six teenagers, all different and unique but linked together in an unpredictable loved and hated spiral named fate. That night six pairs of eyes looked up at the same moonlit sky, not knowing what was awaiting them over the rising of tomorrow.

* * *

(Edited)

**Author's note: Here's another long chapter! Sorry for the long wait but Iwill try and get the next chapter up sooner since the story is picking up. Call these chapters the introduction arc. Thanks to all that have read and added my story once again. Don't forget to review as I really appreciate your advice and comments, I don't have a Beta so I apologize if there are a few mistakes.**

**Till next time!**

Next chapter: New jobs, new faces, meetings and action!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--  
**

My Own

Chapter 7

It sat hidden, unflinchingly inside the old oak tree's bark, staring out into the night with gold ravenous eyes patiently awaiting its prey. Its feathered wing twitched imperceptibly within the shadows as the air shifted beneath him announcing the arrival of a new presence into the clearing and his silted pupils began to glow in anticipation. The forest became still, obeying the silent commands of its nightly watcher allowing a foreboding atmosphere to settle across the glade. Sharp eyes roamed over the area searching for any sign of his repast only to be met with the unnatural silence brought on by his company. Crowing softly in disappointment and confusion it leaned forward out of the bark, allowing the moons light to shine upon its rich and rare, snow white coat and released its angelic wings in one soundless movement. The forest swung back into life as it's presence was revealed and the beautiful bird, knowing its time was running short, took to the sky in distressed haste to continue its search for his meal. As if feeling his plight, the air bent to its will, allowing the bird to glide effortlessly through the chilly air, ruffling its white coat as it soared. Gold eyes remained fixated towards the earth, looking past the Sakura fields and rosebushes to the grounds where its food roamed. His body pivoted eastward and obeying its wishes he began to revolve, flying over the farmer's fields. The familiar creaking of a grasshopper evaded his senses and his head snapped towards it and inadvertently his body followed. It wasn't long before a distant hissing began to accompany the continuous creaks until the sound stopped altogether and the bird crowed in envy. Glancing to the sky; it hesitated faintly as it slowly turned to circle back. It had run out of time.

--

A few miles away, a thorn bush rustled as a hooded figure fought through them, muttering curses under his breath at its unexpected appearance through the wooded area. Almost free, he stumbled over a raised root causing his hood to slide to his back revealing a head full of dirty chestnut hair and hazel eyes, blackened by the lack of light. "Ah!" the traveller hissed as his sleeve caught onto the red thorns of the vine whilst he scampered to his feet. Impatiently, he tugged at his rugged brown cloak refusing to be taken as its hostage so deep into enemy territory causing it to rip and a thorn to nick the surface of his arms skin. Muffling a moan through sealed lips Juugo instinctively raised his hand to his cut to grab it only to falter as he noticed it was covered in mud. Wincing as it began to tingle; he forced himself to look away and continued up the narrow forest pathway in silent thought. 'Past the farmers yards, through the Sakura fields, round the bend after the old oak tree…' He repeated to himself in hushed whispers the instructions that were given to him the fortnight ago. He gulped as his eyes journeyed behind him and his voice trailed of, looking imprecisely towards the growing willows where he knew the road leading to the entrance of one of the five greatest villages; laid at its rear. He had never been brought so close to an enemy village before that holding the knowledge he was only a few steps away from being sensed unsettled him deeply. Shoving it away to the back of his mind with difficultly, he forced his legs to remember how to walk and pulled back the rough branch that protruded out into his way.

--

As the legendary bridge to the Wave village became clear Tazuna came to a stop and span to face Inari, startling the young boy at his side with the intensity of his gaze. He had come to a decision.

"Inari, my boy" he began carefully, pupils looking left and right for nonexistent listeners. The wind moaned harshly between them, playfully ruffling their clothes causing Inari to hold down his rigged hat annoyed, impatiently looking up at his grandfather. The aging man swallowed hard, settling himself before he started speaking again a little more fiercely, his emotions hidden under a mask of false bravado "I was with you the whole time" he stated in a tone that left no room for arguments, bending his back so that he was almost towering over him, "we stayed at Aunt Sumi's house for three weeks, and that is all, nothing more and nothing less, you hear boy?" Inari nodded dumbly at his elder not being able to say a word but there was no need as his confusion and alarm was evident in his eyes. He had never spoken to his grandson like that before but this was essential, it was so crucial that no one in the village, especially _those_ two, knew of where he had been; so crucial. Sighing deeply, feeling the weight of his years Tazuna reached inside his old grey travelling cloak and grabbed his sake bottle with coarse hands that hung on a loose string from his leather belt. His free arm swung around the boy's shoulders resignedly: however it did nothing to lighten his heavy burden. He copped at the meeting, the excitement overcoming his anxiety concerning the news he was given but now that the information's had time to sink in he began to worry for his home town and the general threat Orochimaru could bring them, as the Mayor of the village, it was up to him to keep it safe no matter the cost. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he thought of what he would do if the snake did turn up at Wave, they were a small non-ninja village with only farmers and forgers to protect them. It was with a sullen heart that he came to the revelation, and he suddenly felt naked against the cold.

They wouldn't last a day against sound, even if he sent for help they would never make it in time.

They began to walk once again in silence, edged on by the bored and restless aura radiating off of his escort guards that hovered behind them; young men from the village with little training who had some free time. Tazuna snorted at them now just realizing how useless they would be against a rouge nin if they were to be attacked. They were dressed conveniently and armed with knives and a kantana but it was all just for show. It unsettled him knowing how powerless they all were living in the land of ninja.

He himself wore none of his fancy, traditional wear preferring to discard it as soon as they left Konoha for his usual builder robe and loose trousers. His hair sat like a grey mop above his head, made heavy, clammy and gristly by the morning expedition and precipitation. If one were to observe him now, they would not see the Mayor of the beautiful village of Wave, overtaken by the shadow of war and disloyalty but an old ignorant man returning home with his beloved grandson; he found himself almost yearning for the latter to be reality. Just for one more day to feel free and divest of all qualms but the creation of his new masterpiece.

Uncapping the bottle with his teeth he took a big gulp, struggling not to be unsettled by the way the young boy next to him observed him inquisitively and apprehensively from the corner of his eye and swallowed the bitter liquid with a bitter smile. Letting the arm drop lifelessly to his side, he looked up through the early mist to the hazy end of the 'Great Naru bridge' already starting to feel the longed for fuzzy sensation in his mind, clearing away all worries and blurring his thoughts. The boy would keep quiet, for that he was certain. He took a small scroll that the Hokage had slipped him out of his pocket and unravelled it with one hand. In his state the words seemed to jump out at him, angry and betrayed but two words stood out among all others, clearly seen and would always be seen as the words would remain burned into his mind forever.

_Treaty: terminated_

He knew what he would do when the time came, just like the Hokage knew he would. "Come on son, let's go home" He just hoped that she would forgive him in time.

--

He had been walking continuously through the constant furrow of green leaves so long that he had lost all sense of time and his surroundings, finding himself getting periodically frustrated at the fact everything looked the same. A scarred hand ran through his thick chestnut locks as he settled himself down onto the edge of a broad severed trunk and took a swig of water from his canteen pouch. Brown eyes distantly trailed a line of angry red ants fleeing from his presence as his rear invaded their home and out of habit his foot moved on its own. He juggled the water round his mouth having gone dry from dehydration and in a rocking movement that carried his body, spat it dartingly onto the forest floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked wearily to the darkening sky. 'This forest…it has no end…'It was with a mind dripped in fatigue that this momentary delusion encased him and shaking his head a moment after, he mentally berated himself for being so naïve. He heard an owl crow in the distance and his body jumped allowing him to buckle over his own feet. 'This forest is gonna' drive me mad' he reflected stumbling backwards and leaning his back against a withering tree surprised at his own paranoia. Taking a deep breath he felt his heart rate begin to decrease in relief, pushing of the tree he made his way westward.

"_hehehe…"_

He froze feeling all the heat suddenly drain from his body. The voice was so faint that he almost thought he imagined it. He forced himself to breath but it only came out as pitiful gasps. 'Move…move!' he thought urgently. He foot moved mechanically one after the other until they eventually fell into a natural rhythm. "It was nothing" he placated softly shaking his head in denial, "…just your mind playing tricks on you" he continued in an attempted to calm himself. Yet it was in vain. The trees nearby him rustled violently and before he knew it he had broken into a full on run through the forest, unfazed at the branches that wiped at his arms and legs as the sound of echoing laughter surrounding him.

"_Hahahahahahahahaha…Look! Look how he runs!!"_

"Leave me alone!" He yelled out to his invisible tormenters, so lost within in own mind to notice the fallen tree bark that stretched out before him. "Ah!" he shrieked as his foot caught beneath it bringing him down the unseen hill in a rolling heap. He slid to a stop at the bottom eagle-spread with his eyes closed and his brow covered in dirt and sweat. He inhaled countless lungful's of air but it did nothing to slow his heavy breathing whilst his hand clenched his chest where his heart beat drummed dangerously onto his ribcage at his fright. He didn't know how long he stayed there at the bottom of the hill but it wasn't until he felt something soft land in his mouth did he reopen his eyes…and start to choke. Panicked, he quickly turned himself round using his arms to propel him upwards and began to gag, the object soon feel into his hand and he felt his watering eyes widen as he realized what it was. "A-a petal?"

On impulse he looked up and his vision was invaded by a sea of Sakura trees. "The Sakura fields…" he muttered airily getting up. He strolled though the field in a daze until something caught his eye causing him to frown.

"An owl?"

It wasn't that it was an owl that had captured his avid curiously but the fact that the creature was pure white, impossible to obtain during this heated weather. The bird hooted and as if sensing his gaze turned and looked at him. Jongo's hand twitched towards his kunai pouch but upon meeting the bird's intense golden eyes, settled against it. Instead, and even till the day he died he would never be able to explain why, he found himself following it.

The strange voices-to his immense relief-did not return however as he continued to follow the bird, it lead him out of the Sakura fields and through an overgrown trough. Tired and drowsy, he was about to turn back but then he was lead past the old oak tree down a narrow path that he would have never noticed otherwise and his eyes narrowed in curiosity. As he continued to follow the path he realized that the light was slowly diminishing and the trees were getting wider and older. A withered branch brushed against his shoulder and he winced as its leaves crossed over his forgotten cut. Turning to rub it he frowned as he saw in the weak light a dark sticky substance covering it. His eyes broaden in realization. He only had time to catch the faint glimpse of the bird as it landed on the outstretched arm of a blurred figure before he met the darkness.

--

"You made it on time…I'm impressed" Danzo commented dryly as Jongo welcomed reality. He blinked once then twice to clear his vision then slowly and cautiously took in the surroundings, careful to avoid the gaze of the bandaged man he noticed was seated some distance in front of him. Them room was small and the walls smooth leaving him to come to the perception the place was manmade and most likely unstable. Storing that information for later, he continue to look around without alerting the only other _visible_ person in the room, not allowing himself to indulge in the wishful thinking that they were the only ones in the dimly lit stone chamber.

"Like what you see?" He war captain taunted mockingly at him, putting an end to his subtle scout. His cheek flinched but he made no other outward reaction.

"You poisoned me" it was not a question. Danzo raised a rugged brow hidden beneath his bandages.

"No, you poisoned yourself" he corrected with a shrewd smile, addressing him as if he were a child. There was a sudden spike in chakra before the rock entrance began to seal itself, cutting them off from the outside world. Jongo gazed nervously between the bandaged man and the loss of his only means of escape in dismay. "Ruin your plans of fleeing?" He asked with a knowing scoff.

His fist clenched and unclenched in anger and fear behind him, 'Is he reading my mind?'

"…well we can't have that now can we"

"You set it all up, the route I took…everything!" he exclaimed as he tried to get up but he found it difficult as his body suddenly felt weighted. "What have you done to me you old dog!" Danzo laughed emptily, brushing of his insult as a cook would a fly.

"I couldn't take any chances us being stationed so close to Konoha, it will go momentarily; the thorns you passed over are called Vera vines which cause temporary drowsiness and paralyses" He burst out into laugher once again, causing his wrinkles to become more prominent as he watched Jongo continue to struggle before clicking his fingers and watching as a stone chair appeared beneath the rogue nin, startling him. "I've called you here for a reason, as you see… you're still alive…" The young man shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I want you to find the location of one Uzumaki Naru and capture her for me"

"But didn't you-"

"Let me finish…" Danzo replied calmly with a raised palm but still he felt the stone bindings tighten under his arms. "Since the last time I sent you to complete this task you failed me…I have decided to gather some information to assist you" Jongo felt a chill pass him by and suddenly felt unnerved by all the darkness. By the time he looked back at Danzo, there was already a folder in his hands. "With this, you will be able to locate her easily" he finished with a dark smirk tossing it onto the floor before him.

A sudden thought hit him and without thinking Jongo opened his mouth to speak.

"If you can gather all this information, why don't you find her and capture her yourself!" The smirk quickly vanished from the war captain's face to be replaced with an annoyed frown. His brain quickly acknowledged his error but by then it was too late. Jongo winced as the binds began tightening painfully around his wrist but refused to cry out.

"That…my boy does not concern you; all you need to know are you instructions and deadline date or it will be your deadline date"

"But I thought you said I wouldn't be going alone! Where is my new partner?" Jongo yelled out over the pain, trying to change the subject and quell the man's rising anger.

"Oh…" he replied lightly with a sudden amused glint in his eye, as if the previous event did not occur and Jongo sighed in relief. "I believe you've already met them…Mika..Maya…" The air froze; filling with the faint echoing sounds of laughter he had heard in the forest and he shivered feeling the familiar chill creep up his spine. He knew who they were.

The twins appeared out of nowhere, springing from the shadows merrily holding each others pale hands. They stopped in a crouch in front of his chair and all was silent. Then, without warning they began to circle him; their long navy hair trailing on the floor behind them like tails.

"Look! Sister! A new toy…" one of them exclaimed excitedly, country green and hazel eyes gleaming at the prospect of a new play thing. A silky blue sleeve rose; falling back revealing a slender hand that reached up to try and touch him but Jongo growled at her warningly.

"Don't touch it!" her identical older, Mika, reprimand taking hold of the arm and pulling it back to her side, "even the smallest of snakes have fangs…" An innocent smile played upon her little sisters face and she mirrored it.

The girls broke into a fit of giggles and the detained nin could only watch on in fear and wonder. They were dressed in black midnight shorts with matching sandals and their tops were as dark as they're hair, draping ragged and loosely over the top of their shorts like dresses.

"Girls…" Danzo called with slight impatience lining his voice, "calm down". The girls instantly stopped laughing and stood up on their feet giving Jongo a full view of their height, if he were to guess, they were at his shoulder max. He watched them wearily as his head turned to address Danzo.

"T-they are my new team-mates?" he asked in disbelief. Danzo snorted unkindly and glanced at the two twins who seemed to have taken interest in the rogue nin bags. Snatching the cheap rucksack away in disgust, he continued.

"They are…different, yes, but they follow instructions and their skills along with their teamwork are unmatched. They _will_ accompany you". Jongo nodded feeling the stone binds release his wrists and he sprang from his seat with noted ease, rubbing the appendage tenderly. With another click of his fingers the entrance was unsealed allowing the moons limited light to laminate the opened chamber. "You will leave immediately collecting a bag of clothes and supplies from the guard on your right…" Jongo took a momentary look to the side to see a black suited ROOT member in his polystyrene white mask gazing at him in what he believed to be disdain. He had a feeling he knew who had confined him to the chair. As he checked his chakra levels he realized that suddenly he could feel the chakra signatures of other members in the small underground layer, as if all of a sudden a veil had been lifted from them and blinked in surprise at the number. "you have less than five months…don't disappoint me" was his last words and not forgetting the mans previous threat on his life Jongo nodded in affirmative finding the words to difficult to form in his mouth and headed out of the exit discontentedly feeling the presence of the outlandish twins following closely at his back. The wall resealed itself again, once more shrouding the bandaged man in shadows of darkness.

"Do you really think that he will be able to retrieve her this time, even with the twins help…you must be more senile than I thought old friend…"

Danzo's fists clenched and unclenched against the arm rest just as his ROOT members materialized a second later. They were late; a potentially fatal second late. His eyes narrowed in rage; that would not go unpunished. "What is it that you want, boy" Danzo sneered in a forced calm manner having to quickly remind himself too exactly whom he spoke. It was him who had suggested and brought the twins to him after all…along with other things…The young mans head turned to face him from his place in the rough stoned chair and a pleasant smile graced his handsome pale face. He looked different today though, he had a bandage over his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you a story…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Danzo shot back almost rising from his chair. He felt the guards tense behind him, all they needed was the word. Fools, like they could ever lay a hand…

"Oh but you must!" he smiled crossing his legs and lacing his finger over his raised knee. "There once was an ant and he was a very greedy ant…who collected all the rocks and small stones…" His voice was silky and mocking and Danzo heard his teeth groan in protest as he grinded it. "He thought he was powerful and so very strong and one day tried to take the kings thrown…he marched to his kingdom with stones bigger than his head!" he exclaimed getting up in false cheer and looking around at his guards, "but all of those stones they were to big for his bones" he sang as he paused at the reopening exit, "and before he knew it…he was dead…"

--

In a dark secluded room, a figure stood round a black marble table masked in a jet black cloak looking up at the projected figure that appeared upon it in a mixture between reverence and fear. The projection narrowed its glowing orange eyes towards the smallest figure in the room, who tensed at the given attention.

"Seeing you have summoned me" it began in a mechanical voice, "I presume you have completed you mission, how did you fare?"

The mans visible light blue eye glanced nervously to the side before replying,

"It was a success, yeah"

"Then where is she?" it asked unaffected in a monotone.

"She's in wave" was his answer. He was met with an unnerving silence and curious, he looked up only to see the projected form staring straight ahead. Fearing the worst, the cloaked figure snapped his head back in search for another presence only to find nothing but a blank wall. He frowned and looked back at the forms intense eyes, flickering…following…and just for a moment…narrowed…analysing…glaring…

'Weird…'he almost seemed to be communicating with someone…'nah' he thought shaking his head. But the image of the look in their eyes would not leave him. Finally it spoke, almost causing the boy to jump at its suddenness.

"Do nothing…everything it going as it should be…do not return yet but stay hidden" the boy nodded memorizing the new commands of his superior critically, "we cannot let _any_ side know of your status as of yet" he eyes narrowed, "some are not to be trusted…" he was compelled to ask who but after a thought, wisely remained silent, " I will send for you when it is appropriate and you can finally make your appearance…you have done well" he complemented with no emotion. Surprised nevertheless at the rarity, the blue eyed figure pulled down his large hood revealing a messy blond ponytail and a broad wide grin.

"Yeah, my appearance will definitely be a bang!"

--

"Shika!" she yelled at him impatiently as she ran forward and held open the flap to the small restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming" he replied just loud enough to be heard of the late afternoon crowd that flocked like geese between them. Hurriedly getting all the fresh fruit and vegetables before winter set in; he could tell by the humid air that it was going to be a cold one. Sighing he fastened his pace, brushing past her form as she let down the flap behind him and together they sat side by side onto the wooden stools. He held out his hand and as expected a pair of chop sticks was handed to him. Spinning them habitually between his fingers he looked up to greet the familiar presence that stood before them.

"Hey Oji-san!"

"Afternoon Naru-chan, Shikamaru-san" the old man responded merrily with a huge grin that revealed his chipped and golden teeth. "The usual ay?"

"You bet!" Naru replied mirroring his smile, breaking her chop sticks already in anticipation. "Your ramen's the best in wave!"

"Aw now you're just saying that…your ramen will be ready in just a few…Riku! The usual for Naru and Shika!"

"Yes Uncle!" a light feminine voice yelled back and he wiped his hands onto his once white, oil stained apron. The old man turned round, picked up his knife and began chopping the herbs and spices rhythmically. Shikamaru couldn't help but lean forward just a bit in hopes of catching a glimpse of the cook's mysterious niece. Ever since Naru and himself had been coming to this place a few days ago he had never seen head or tail of her, rumours had it she had just shown up last week on his doorstep declaring her lineage with only a name. Lonely and grieving his late wife, the old chef was quick to take her under his wing. Strange…

"Hey Shika!" Naru called from beside him, "your ramen's getting cold, and if you waste it I'll tell Tsunami it was you that destroyed all those trees in her back garden". Shikamaru ignored his blond companion, ever since they got their jobs at the academy they had been sparring in Tsuami's backyard. He grimaced. He couldn't forget the day that they had first started training, as it was the day that their weakness had become painfully obvious.

"_So let me get this straight, you want me to come at you?" Naru asked as she stood dressed in an orange fitting jumpsuit in the middle of the Mayor's fairly large backyard._

"_That's the plan" Shikamaru said rather jadedly noticing the sudden glint in the blonde's eye as he stood a few meters in front of her wearing a netted shirt and tracksuit. "Remember…" he added sliding into a lazy academic tai-jutsu form and cracking his neck audibly, "this is just a spar, hand to hand combat only". He beckoned her forward with a slight tilt of his fingers, failing to conceal the smirk that slide across his face at her excitement. She was suddenly reminded of her Gennin exam and Shikamaru was suddenly replaced by her former sensei. With a loud battle cry she was off._

_Her fist struck out without warning and Shikamaru quickly rose his right hand to brush it aside and counter but the her speed was not expected and he winced as her body span and the back her fist brushed against his cheek. She was definitely stronger than Ino. He leaned back, thankful that he had inherited his mother's agility and swung round the punch grabbing her wrist and kneed her in the belly._

_It was her turn to wince but recovering with surprising speed, she twisted her hand out of his grip and slid backwards wiping the spit from her mouth. She watched him wearily._

"_You-"_

"_Don't underestimate your opponent" he said with a smirk, "I've been chunin for almost three years, don't expect I am at the same level as before" He fingers fell into a loose fist and eyes were more open than before, "again!"_

_She attacked with her leg this time and Shikamaru raised his arm up to block it causing his bones to shake at the force. His eyes widened in surprise before his face contorted into a grimace. _

_That was going to bruise._

_Taking advantage of his momentary distortion, Naru followed the kick with a barrage of wild punches, landing two on his midsection before he caught the third whilst hunched over and pulled her forward catching the back of right knee with his right leg causing her to loose her balance. But instead of falling backward like he intended she bent her captured arm elbowing him in the face. He let her go and she slide back once again wearing a victorious grin._

"_Round two to Uzumaki"_

"_Yeab whabeber" he muttered poking at his injured nose gingerly but still couldn't help but smile. It was different fighting with Naru than it was with his team-mates, there was a certain…thrill, when fighting knowing it could go either way._

"_Let's take a break" he said falling into a crossed leg position on the soft grass, "and I'll tell you what I think you need to improve on and you tell me what I do, you follow?"_

_She sat down with a thoughtful frown in silence before nodding and looking towards him expectantly, "Okay, I'll start. You're fast on your feet and strong but your movements are sloppy and unpredictable. Now being unpredictable to your opponents is naturally a good thing" he added seeing her about to complain and remembering her last move, "but sometimes it's good to plan ahead so that your movements and attacks can flow into each other and you won't have to slide away for distance. You won't always have the space to do so on the battlefield" she sat quietly as he spoke absorbing his words with slow nods and Shikamaru hope she at least got the gist of it, not wanting to explain it again. "Plus ninja are supposed to be subtle, silence and shadows are our closest friends. You can't yell out every time you attack or you loose the element of surprise" she nodded, albeit a bit tensely again. He could just tell she wanted to say something but was glad she held back. "Right how about me. And think before you answer really carefully"_

_Her face once again looked thoughtful and considering before her face lit up and she clicked her fingers, "I know! Your kicks, when you kneed me it was kinda' weak" she started scratching the back of her neck, "so I guess you need to build up your muscles more" He winced, predicting the answer, it was something that he had noticed as well._

"_Good" he looked at his watch, " troublesome, I think that's enough for today, since I pretty much know your jutsu and you already know my shadow techniques, besides, you start work next week and their something I have to talk to you about…"_

The training had been worth it though and he had already begun working on ways to correct their faults in their skills like teaching Naru how to play shogi and setting himself physical conditioning programmes to follow every morning. He had already started work much to his chagrin and Naru had her first lesson yesterday. He was relieved he had taken the time to explain to her the differences between a ninja and normal citizen's limits. It hadn't been easy but he had got through to her at the end. He hoped, it would be very troublesome to have to explain to the children's parents why their offspring's were not moving. He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Naru's voice.

"Hello…earth to Shika, the food is here!"

He looked in front of him to see indeed that they had arrived; he quickly stole a glance at the chef to see that he had yet to turn around; the continuous crisp slashing of cut lettuce still sounded from in front of him. Curious he turned to Naru,

"Did he…?" he motioned pointing to the steaming bowls of noodles on the counter. He watched as her lip quirked downward, wiggling the noodle caught between them as her brow furrowed in thought before sighing as she shrugged, realising she didn't care and turned back to her ramen quickly in case it was getting cold. He found himself staring back towards the kitchen in wonder, "Who-"

"Thief!" Someone interrupted him and Shikamaru's head whipped back to see a woman draped in a rich satin cloak scramble back to her feet from where she had been pushed callously to the ground. He followed her pointed finger through the crowd, his sharp narrowed eyes just catching a glimpse of the red retreating figure before he disappeared into the flock.

He Turned hurriedly to his blond friend only to find she was already gone, the red Uzumaki swirl threaded into the back of her orange vest staring back at him as she ran after the thief. Groaning the lazy teen took after them tossing a few Ryo onto the counter as he fled.

Naru skidded harshly to the left as her assailant took a sharp turn at the market corner. If there was one thing she could say about the boy she ran after it was that he was fast; _really_ fast. They had been running for no more then 5 minutes and Naru was yet to have caught up with him. She saw the small boy buckle as he looked back causing the wind to blow off his red hat revealing short spiky jet black hair and intense emerald green eyes that sparked something in her memory nearly causing her to stop. The boys eyes widened in fear as he realized his identity had just be discovered and began to, if it was even possible, speed up. Her surroundings began to blur into a sea of reds, gold's and blues as she met his pace but even then she could already feel Shikamaru behind her approaching. They moved towards an enclosed building site and she followed as the boy scaled the wired fence and continued to run. They ignored the angry shouts of the workers as they yelled at them with raised fists for getting in their way but Naru was hardly listening. She was excited at this sudden chance to stretch her legs and muscles; it was slowly becoming a challenge to her to catch this thief and couldn't help the smirk that crept over her face as they approached a group of middle-aged men lowering a wide short cylinder on a thick string a slight distance before them, _'sorry kid but games over'_ she thought smugly to herself as she began to decelerate but to her surprise, the boy showed no sign of slowing down. Panic swelled in her stomach as she watched him go at full speed to his death; she'd never make it in time!

"Damn it kid, slow down!" she yelled at him but to her dismay he kept on going. He reached the pole and Naru could already feel the urge to close her eyes but instead of a spray of blood, the most unexpected thing happen; the boy span his body rapidly through the air crossing his arms across his chest tightly and sprang forward in a bolt towards the metal cylinder, Naru; brought to a stop in shock, could watch in disbelief with wide eyes as his body twirled through the pole seemingly in slow motion with inhuman grace and agility and land with a skid on the other side hunched in a crouch picking up a small cloud of dirt and debris. She continued to stare as he glanced back at the pole, face lit with a cheeky smile at his achievement before speeding over the fence out of the site to the other side. Naru shook the astonishment from her system and used chakra to pivot herself over the pole before giving chase once again, eager now more than ever to catch and question this strange boy, a thief like she has never seen before. They continued the game of cat and mouse past the market, zig-zagging through the crowds of shoppers and workers, shouting back apologies when bags were knocked down and spilled over however unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. All the anger she had felt for this kid had vanished since they had started running and even though she did not know his name she felt herself growing attached to the boy, impressed by his determination and ability for a civilian. The boy was quite short and was clothed in a loose faded red t-shirt and dirty black trousers; ripped at the ends into shorts she figured to make it easier to run with. In his hands he held a small grey purse she was sure belonged to the woman he robbed. She frowned as her eyes lingered on the small object, eyes filling with pity and understanding. _'He must have it hard too…like I did' _she thought and subconsciously her legs began to slow down.

Slowly, the amount of people began to degenerate in number. From 50 to 20 until they were bordered by no more than 5, it was then she realized he was leading her into the outskirts of the village. "Hey, hold on a minute!" she called after him frustrated at the lack of a destination, she saw his shoulders jump and tense under his shirt, obviously having thought she had given up already and took another sharp turn into a narrow alleyway where a small light trailed after them, dancing on the walls next the boy as they ran. Glancing to the side, Naru sighed, tired of playing this game and began to speed up, powering her legs with chakra allowing her to quickly close the distance. She was right behind him when the boy suddenly span round shoving a mirror up in an angle towards the sky. The effects were immediate. Yelping in pain and surprise her hands instinctively went to her eyes but it was too late and she came to a clumsy end, her momentum causing her to trip and fall to the ground; hard. She groaned which turned into an angry howl as she furiously began to rub the dots out of her eyes and sat up right but by time she had gotten her bearings the boy was already gone.

"Dammit!" she yelled into the distance, annoyed that she had been bested by a little child. She looked in the direction the boy had taken off in and knew she could catch up to him easily with chakra but a sudden moan from her stomach turned her against it. "Stupid brat" she muttered holding her stomach tenderly. Only then did she realize she had left her ramen unfinished at the restaurant and her face paled in horror.

"What a drag, you let him get away" a lazy voice moaned from behind her. Already knowing who it was, she snorted, turning to find him leaning with his back against the wall staring at her with eyes dancing with amusement. A light pink hue rose to her cheeks as it hit her as to why; he had seen her fall.

"Shika you baka!" she yelled trying to cover her embarrassment, "if you were there all along why didn't you get him!"

"Too troublesome" he answered shortly, "I thought you had it under control" he pushed off the wall and walked over to her, "you could have caught him anytime you wanted, he was fast for a civilian…really fast, but your faster, obviously you had your reasons for dragging it out, right?" he asked with a yawn in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer. Seeing he was right he turned away from the blond as she soothed her ego and looked in the direction where the boy had disappeared with a frown. Something was not right; the boy had a speed that could rival a carrier yet by his body posture he could tell he was no ninja. '_Just who are you?'_ he thought curiously before dragging Naru back towards the Mayors house where he was sure Inari and his grandfather were awaiting them as Tsunami had told them they were supposed to return today. However he couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that they ran into the small thief.

When they arrived back at the house Inari was already their waiting outside with his grandfather to greet them.

"Nee-chan!" Inari yelled as he threw himself at Naru. Despite his size Naru didn't stumble and she hugged him back tightly.

"Inari!" she pulled back letting him go and looked him over, "wow Inari you've grown big!" The boy blushed lightly and they all turned to Tazuna who had yet to say anything. Shikamaru eyed him suspiciously, something was wrong.

"'Hello Naru, didn' think I'd be seenin ya' so soon" he cheeks were tinged with pink and his eyes were unfocused. He was drunk. "So you must be that Shikamaru kid, welcome to wave!"

"Yeah, thanks" Shikamaru answered guardedly watched as the man tucked a scroll into his robe before turning to enter his home and didn't miss the look Inari held as he watched him go, turning to the frowning Naru he could tell she had seen it as well. He shook his head at her and sighed, "What a drag, come on you guys lets get inside"

Dinner was a quiet affair, only disturbed by complements on the food by Naru and failed attempts from Tsunami at small talk. Naru rose to help clear up the plates after they had finished when Tsunami suddenly jumped up, startling the others at the table.

"Oh, Naru! You guys got a package today from the forger down the market, I left it in your room, and sorry I almost forgot to tell you" Exchanging looks the teens were quick to excuse themselves.

--

"What's in it?" Naru asked curiously, hanging upside-down from her new bed as she watched Shikamaru open the small boxes on the newly carpeted floor. Not even bothering to turn round, he answered her.

"I got my pay for the week two days ago and added it to the money Tsunami lent me to buy some new clothes I 'seemed' to not have" he ignored the look Naru sent from behind him, he knew he would pay her back eventually. "Anyway, with that I was able to pay at least half the bill and got the forger to make some kunai and shuriken for us to take out on our missions" The box was finally opened and Naru scrambled of the bed to sit beside him.

"That's a lot of weapons…"she muttered picking up a new kunai, impressed at its sharpness and how it didn't reflect the light.

"Yeah, I guess I have you to thank that he gave me a discount, apparently he was on the bridge that day on your mission"

"You're welcome" Naru said smiling but then she frowned, "you said half the bill…what's in the other box?" The edge of his lips quirked upwards.

"Turns out his sister is a tailor and also used to be a mist nin, that's why he knows a lot about weapons so I made a few requests…" he couldn't hold back the smirk any longer as her eyes lit up. She reached for the other box, tearing it open then froze smiling with wide eyes as she carefully lifted the material from within it.

"Cool…"

--

He knew they were coming for him.

He could hear it; the sounds of their rushed footsteps as they marched to his chamber. 'Fools', he thought spitefully. Red eyes glanced to the left where his calendar hung from the wall and he almost laughed at what day it was, but instead passed it off as a annoyed scoff even though no one was their to witness it. 'Funny they would pick this day of all days to come for me'. Today was the day he left Konoha for good. He frowned when he felt his stomach shift uncomfortably but ignored it. 'There is nothing in Konoha for me now'. The image of a loud, brash blond came to his head and his chakra flared in anger. 'Dobe, and you said I should stay in that place…what would you say now I wonder, about your precious village after what they have done to you?'

He knew they were at the door.

He knew even before a hand rose to knock upon it, for he was already at the door waiting. He could practically hear the snake calling for him. And he would come.

'What are you doing now, now that you have no-one. To be betrayed by those you thought loved you? Do you understand now…Naru? Do you understand why I did it?'

--

**Author's note: Okay another chapter, abit shorter than the last though because it was to long and I had to cut it. Oh and i've decided to change/edit the title abit but i'll warn you before hand. The next chapter will be out sooner I promise! Don't forget to review!**

Next chapter: action and answers


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 8

My Own

Ivory-Pen

The darkening clouds rolled Eastward over the horizon, welcoming the chilly air that signified the beginnings of winter into the fire country. Jiraiya glanced up at the sky above him, absent of the glorious sun and endless sapphire heavens which reminded him so much of the precious orbs of his former- no, his current student, Naru Uzumaki.

Speaking of his student, the Frog Sannin sighed and turned to face the reason why he was dragged to this deserted plain near the borders of his homeland. She wore a dark blood red cloak that was tied at her neck. The oversized hood encased her face and her features revealing only the delicate curve of her pale chin, which lowered as she smiled at him, momentarily exposing pink thin lips. Absently, out of habit he eyed her cloaked figure but to his dismay he could make no curve or shape out. 'Too bad, she always had a beautiful body.' The aged ninja snorted and took a step off his traveling frog summon, landing softly on the dry, yellow earth below him. His landing made a small cloud of dirt hover and stick to his robes and a rock rolled away at his presence, dropping into the great ravine that separated him from the mysterious woman in red.

"It's been a while," he said begrudgingly, "Tired of hiding?" He added, a strange smile pulling at his lips.

The woman tilted her head to the side slightly, and a delicate hand rose to push the hood from her face. Her black hair fell to frame her heart shaped face almost tenderly; grey eyes sparkled with the ghost of mischief but was overshadowed with regret.

"Not happy to see me?" she started, a line of faint amusement in her voice, "It was so hard to find you too, from what I already told you should be happy I'm here." Her voice was as soft as her features, but her tone contrasted with it greatly; sarcastic and cocky, it was like watching someone else speak through her mouth. It was what intrigued him about her when they first crossed paths. Well that, and her rather well favored figure. The man closed his weary eyes; he was in no mood for this pointless banter. He lifted his head, his white lengthy hair dancing wildly in the cool air, glaring at her with rare coldness.

"You disappear for three years from your post without a word…what did you expect? You caused a lot of trouble for the others; a sudden gap in spinning could free a fly from the spider's web, a sudden gap in the rails could halt a whole railway line." His voice was steadily rising, "Don't you see? Because of you! The whole spy network could have collapsed! Years of work completely wasted!" Her face remained emotionless, but her grey eyes had darkened.

"I know, but what was done is done, I'm here as a favor, a way I guess to atone for the trouble I've caused…I know how important she is to you." she quickly pulled up her hood, Jiraiya knew that this meeting had come to an end. "She's in Wave; she's working at a school and currently residing with the Mayor. But she's not alone; she's being accompanied by a Nara."

"A Nara?" The Sannin repeated, evidently surprised, 'Was this Tsunade's doing?' He would be returning to the Leaf soon then…

"Yes," she replied as she turned to leave, "I'll keep you posted for now since I'm planning to stay in Wave for a while, I've got a cover there and its stable." She said this pointedly and Jiraiya got the message. She wasn't planning to rejoin him anytime soon. "If you want to find me just order Ramen…"

* * *

Shikamaru shivered slightly as he swiftly climbed into his bedroom from the roof. 'So much for cloud watching,' He thought grumpily, frowning as he glanced back though his wet locks to see the rain drip onto the wooden floor from the open window. 'Maa Tsunami will become troublesome if she sees this…' he continued, thinking of his own mother. _'You got to be careful son, they're all the same after all_.' He remembered his dad advising him one evening as he nursed a questionable bruise on cheek. He sighed, 'What a drag'.

He glanced up as a gentle roar erupted from the sky and it seemed, like his mood, the sky had considerably darkened. He stroked the metal lighter in his pocket habitually, 'We'll talk next time, Asuma-sensei.'

The house had welcoming warmth to it that made Shikamaru, in contrast, uncomfortably aware of the cold, wet clothes sticking to his body. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt, stumbling over the box filled with their new 'attire' as it went over his head. What he really needed now was a hot shower. Dropping the shirt on the floor- not even bothering to promise to him that he'd pick it up later- he opened the door to his room and snatched his drying green towel from the banister in the corridor.

He heard laughing and chatter coming from downstairs and assumed Naru had come home from work and was downstairs making herself busy. He rolled his eyes and flung his towel over his shoulder remembering the conversation they had the other day. He told her that they would be going on their first 'mission' soon but instead of the expected cheer she had tilted her head to the side and frowned. Not expecting that reaction he asked her what was the matter…really, he should have known better…

-Flashback-

_"We don't have a name." She mumbled, apiece of her golden hair in her mouth. Shikamaru pulled the abused lock away with a disgusted grimace, before rounding on her._

_"Don't chew on your hair." he deadpanned, "Now what was that?" She frowned at him and turned to lie on her back, her head leaning off the beds edge so that she could still see him. Naru had just finished trying on her new gear and was currently 'trying to get used to the material'. Shikamaru had snorted at her words, 'Yeah right,' he thought, 'You just don't want to take it off'._

_"Hey! You're not even listening!" she whined, reaching for another gold strand but then thinking better of it, "I said we need a name."_

_Shikamaru sighed, exasperated, "I tell you that we will be going on a dangerous mission and all you're worried about is our name?"_

_Naru blinked. "Well yeah," she righted herself and beamed as she came up with an idea. Leaning back against the door, the young heir braced himself._

_'Here we go…'_

_"I was thinking 'Ex-ninja Uzumaki's Super Awesome Squad!'" Folding his arms across his chest Shikamaru felt his eye twitch._

_"Naru the whole point of being a mercenary is that no one knows who you really are" She frowned and turned away from him to hid her slightly rosy cheeks._

_"I-I know that!" Shikamaru didn't even bother replying, "Hmm, how about 'Ex-ninja Awesome Team" The teen quirked an eyebrow, his lip twitching in humor._

_"E.A.T?" Her eyes widened as her stomach rumbled. Flipping neatly off the bed she smiled at him before moving to open the door._

_"Okay"_

-End of Flashback-

He felt a tug at his lips at the memory; only Naru would come up with something absurd like that. His hand released his lighter to touch his lips and indeed, he was smiling. 'When was the last time I smiled like this?' He stopped walking as an image of her bright face turning to him appeared across his mind, then, the image changed to the image of her face after she had been poisoned on the way from the sand border; pale and weary as it was held in his arms. Something in his chest clenched at the thought and he grabbed at the towel tightly to calm himself, surprised at the feeling of his own quickened heart beat pulsing beneath. 'Just what are you doing to me Uzumaki?' A cold bead of rain ran from his hair, down his neck, bringing him back to reality. 'Shower…right' he reminded himself, pushing open the door…and froze.

There she was, standing clad only in a bright orange towel, drying her hair in front of the small cabinet mirror. Her hair was wet and lying on her shoulders, a dark brown as it was heavy with water. As much as he tried to prevent it, his eyes dropped to scale her slender toned legs; uniquely scar free for someone in their field.

"S-Shika." she stuttered surprised as she noticed him, her cheeks reddening. Instinctively, she grabbed the towel tightly in front of her bust, stumbling backwards in a rash effort to create distance between them. A moment passed where they just stared at each other. But the Nara hardly noticed her gaze; he had finished with her legs and was now surveying the short length of the towel…how it snuggled the curves of her hip and waist…her full lips, parted in shock, saying something…yelling at him…something… "S-Shikamaru!" she yelled closing her eyes as her face reddened in embarrassment. The teen jumped, her voice finally registering and his eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. Shutting them he turned away and began fumbling for the door handle.

"Ah damnit!" he cursed as he finally got hold of the knob but before he began to turn it a damp hand rested against his arm. He tensed at the unexpected contact and the jolt he also felt from her touch. He was even more unnerved as a second hand came to join it and began twisting his arm around. "Naru what are you-"He trailed off as he felt her fingers lightly trail over the three clawed marks that scarred him. 'Crap,' he cursed inwardly, remembering he was shirtless, 'I was careless.' He grimaced, quickly assessing the situation and considered his options as he turned around. He had 3 seconds.

1 second…. 20 degree angle…. 'Should I just tell her…tell her I know?'

1.5 seconds…45 degree angle…'No, I'm not even sure myself if what I know is fact…If I was wrong, things would get troublesome.'

2 seconds…70 degree angle…'Decided. I shouldn't tell her anything…Gaah what a drag, what excuse?'

2.5 seconds...90 degree angle…'Mission…Years ago…Can't remember how I got it…'

3 seconds…He looked down into her unfocused sapphire orbs, filling with guilt and angst. "Naru…it's an old wound-"

Her grip tightened. He hissed betraying himself. "No it isn't," she said quietly. Shikamaru's mind raced. He hadn't expected her to check it. "I recognize the marks Shika…we both know how it got there." Her voice was eerily calm; dead. "With this…you must have an idea. You'd have to…But…" She looked up at him through damp, dripping locks; her eyes screaming her confusion, her longing to understand. "Why are you still…?"

"Here?" Shikamaru finished staring back at her intently, there was no point hiding it anymore. He tried to give her time to tell him herself but now the opportunity was here and he needed to know…. This final piece of the puzzle…this unknown piece which made Uzuamki… "Naru, I've been thinking about it for a while…your marks…your random violent Chakra and behavior…" She frowned.

"A-awhile?" Now he couldn't hold her gaze. With a small chuckle, she turned her back on him and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "Haha, it doesn't matter anyway…" she said lightly as she span to face the small mirror. Shikamaru was taken aback by her sudden change of attitude but soon caught on, he wouldn't allow her to laugh this one off, "You can leave…I'm sure the Rookie Nine have missed your lazy ass! I mean who else would supply their conversations with unneeded sarcastic comments, right?" She let out a chuckle that sounded forced to his ears.

He watched as she gazed into the mirror, frown and wipe the condensation that had gathered from her shower. When the fog was cleared, she just managed to hide her surprise at seeing his reflection behind her, standing way closer to her than she remembered him being before.

"Don't even try to change the subject, I'm not stupid Naru, I know what you're doing. Let's do this now; it would be a pain to bring this up again." The blond bit her lip at his reflection but remained quiet. Taking it as his queue, he continued. "I've had my suspicions when I first left the village; I think they've been confirmed with everything that's being happening around he-"

"And when were you going to tell me that you knew something!" Turning to face him, she grabbed her hair and groaned in frustration, "And what exactly do you think you know anyway?" She was yelling, hiding her true feelings behind anger he realized. She hated feeling vulnerable.

Shikamaru exhaled slowly, 'To hell with it…'

"You're a Jinchūriki…am I right?" Her hands clenched the hem of her towel and the Nara didn't miss the flinch at the word ' Jinchūriki '. That was all the answer he needed.

'So I was right…" he thought, eyes closing in content. 'I've always felt that there was something different with her, something at the back of my mind and heart bothering me, especially lately. Was this the reason why?' With a mind more or less at ease, he relaxed his hands in his pockets and a lazy smirk slid onto his face.

"Oi listen, Naru," he waited for dim blue eyes to rise to his own, "You've always been troublesome, and knowing this doesn't change that one bit…" he was tired of dealing with this Naru; scared and paranoid. He wanted his old one back. His smirk grew; "Actually it makes you even more troublesome." Her shoulders dropped, but tensed as his hand momentarily came to rest on it. "Because now I know how much you've had to go through…" he frowned slightly, struggling with his own emotions, he wasn't used to this, "and it makes me angry…and sad, sad because I couldn't stop it and angry because I just know it has something to do with why you were banished." His eyes held a calculating look at the thought of Konoha and his fist clenched, but it soon faded. That was a game, which he hadn't even begun to play yet…a game so complex that it has been going on for more than 15 years.

But when he moves his piece…"I promise I'll get to the bottom of this."

The fist opened and grabbed her hand. He stretched out her fingers, avoiding looking at her expression therefore unaware of the look of absolute shock and amazement on the blondes face. "These fingers may have caused this scar but…" he added feeling her pull away, "I couldn't count the amount of times they have moved to make a jutsu to save my ass or wrap a wound." Blinking he let go off her hand, feeling drained and awkward as he once again registered their proximity and clothing…or lack there of.

Clearing his throat he wiped his sweaty palms down his trousers, "Ah, making me say all this pointless things, what a drag…" he tilted his head to the side impatiently, "Nothings changed Naru, okay?" He awaited her response but there was only silence.

Taking a deep breath, he finally decided to look at her. She was looking at the ground, her shoulders shaking. Thinking he had said something to offend her Shikamaru groaned and ran a hand through his damp hair, slicking it backwards. "Look Naru. I'm sorry if-"he didn't get to finish as he was violently tackled onto the tiled floor. Shikamaru let out a pained gasp as he landed hard on his back only inches away from the door. Grimacing, he gently rubbed the back of his tender and sore head. "Damn, Naru what was…" but whatever words he was about to say died on his lips as he looked down to see the blond crying on his bare chest, arms clinging tightly around his waist. She was whispering something…Shikamaru had to strain his ears to hear it but when he did his eyes softened and a small tender smile graced his features. With a slightly red face he awkwardly patted her toweled back, trying his best to ignore the fact that she was hardly dressed; a fact, he realized with a sweat drop, the idiot blond had forgotten for the moment but he'd receive a bruise for later. But for now…

'You're welcome.'

Unbeknownst to them, a few centimeters away, a silver, rusty lighter lay wobbling on the floor, twinkling as it reflected the rooms' light as if in silent laughter. 'I've finally figured out what's been bothering me recently Sensei' the lazy chūnin thought, his free hand brushing over his chest, but then he frowned feeling the violent beats 'But then, why does it still…'

* * *

"It's time Sasuke," the snake hissed, pain-filled, sallow eyes greedily surveying the Uchiha's form as he entered the dimly lit bedroom. The boy in mention didn't react outwardly to his sensei's words, but rather silently came to a stop a few precious feet from the twisted Sanin's bed. Unperturbed the man continued, "This body has reached its limits faster than the last, it's become a…" his shoulder twitched as his bandaged arm rose frailly in demonstration, "A hindrance…" Red eyes watched the display passively before closing in annoyance.

"No."

A black slender brow rose in surprise and dormant irritation, the teen could tell that the Snake Sanin was quickly running out of patience. "No?" Orochimaru replied tilting his head to the side. His bleeding fingers clenched tightly at his quilt staining them a deep burnt red. "It seems you misunderstand me boy, don't think for a moment that I mentioned it as a suggestion." A quick glance over his shoulder and Sasuke sensed the door being closed and locked, his assumption only reinforced by the soft 'click' that echoed clearly through the silent room bringing an atmosphere of finality that pulled down on the boys chest making it just that much harder to breath. They both knew it. Between student and teacher-only one was leaving this room alive.

Sasuke let none of his inner turmoil show on his features, keeping them stony and void of anything that would give his thoughts away. It would be unprofitable for the other occupant in the room to acknowledge any weakness in him, not that he would allow himself to have any. Uchihas don't have any weaknesses. He couldn't allow himself to think any other way, especially now of all times, where he couldn't afford to doubt himself in the slightest. He was Sasuke Uchiha. Once son of the most prestigious family in Konoha and now the most feared and esteemed in the Sound Village. He was unbeatable, unmatchable, and invaluable. He was ready.

He shifted his weight to the right in a seemingly casual manner, resting his gloved hand lazily upon the hilt of his blade. His eyes never left the sickly man lying on the bed and his guard never lowered even as he acknowledged his poor and weakened state. Looks could be deceiving; every ninja knew that. The flames on the candles surrounding the cave walls flicked, agitated by the unseen force that began to build between the two warriors making the air thicker. The curved patterns that were etched into the stonewalls seemed to haze, as the atmosphere grew heavy. Sasuke knew it would be any minute now.

"Have you forgotten your purpose Sasuke?" Orochimaru said after the second had passed. "Have you forgotten why you are here?"

"No, I haven't," he answered monotonously, the lazy grip becoming tighter, a gesture that wasn't missed by the other occupant in the room, "It's because of my purpose that I can't allow you to have this body, it still has a job to full-fill." The Sanin growled, his form trembling either in anger or agony, but the line became blurred as his eyes flashed and it was all the warning the young Uchiha had before the body before him was torn in half and a grotesque snake-like form burst from it with the ferociousness of a caged lion. Sasuke disappeared using a quick side step powered by chakra, only managed to evade the unexpected attack by an inch. He watched almost in slow motion as a breath away the dull-white snake flew past him, the momentum causing it to break the stone wall leading to the corridor revealing a startled Kabuto who had stumbled back into the wall.

Only having a split second to catch his bearings, Sasuke span on his heel unknowingly mimicking the spin of the wheels of his Sharingan and pulled out his katana just in time to block the teeth of the beast as it tried to clamp onto his neck. Sasuke grimaced at with the memory of the first time in the forest of Death where the Snake had given him his cursed seal and fought the shiver of disgust, 'Once was more than enough'.

His katana shook with the effort of keeping the Sannin at bay, and he began to channel chakra into its core, feeling the strain lessen as sparks of lightening danced across the blades sides. The Snake hissed and jumped back, giving him distance. And Sasuke looked up, finally having the time to survey his former Sensei's beastly form. Heads of snakes sprouted across the body from head to tail like scales and Orochimaru's face had become stretched and distorted so that his mouth resembled the mouth of a serpent, fangs out and dripping with venom.

'How disgusting…' the boy thought looking at the monster before him, 'so, this is your true face…Orochimaru…. It seems we have both become monsters in our quest to complete our goals.' He continued as he felt the tattoo of the curse mark burn and begin to spread across his body. He did nothing to stop it. 'It seems only fitting that I finish you in this way, prove to you the strength of my sacrifices…the strength of my goals!'

Upon seeing the change, Orochimaru became incensed, "Your body will be mine Sasuke!" He yelled; his voice deep and layered from his transformation, "Whether you give it to me or I take it by force!" Yellow eyes locked with black. Then they charged.

* * *

It was over before it even began, Kabuto watched as a figure approached him through the dust and rubble created from their brief, but intense battle. As soon as the wall to his Master's quarters had collapsed he had retreated outside the base though the back, desperate not to get in the way as the two demonic forms battled it out. But watching the figure get closer and closer, something felt...off. Cold doubt speared into his heart. 'It couldn't be!' The boy barely covered in a ripped, dirty white robe and black singed pants held up by a purple rope bow appeared from the dust that silhouetted him. Bored red eyes turned and rested on his form and the medic almost couldn't help but shiver at the look-cold and calculating. The medic pushed up his spectacles, the lenses briefly catching the sunlight that pierced through the heart of the Rice forest and hesitantly asked the dreaded question that he somehow already knew the answer to.

"Which one are you?"

The teen just 'humph' in reply before brushing past him and disappearing into the trees foliage. Kabuto watched him go with an undistinguishable gleam in his eye, 'You survived Orochimaru's mind attack, I'm impressed, but don't be fooled into thinking that this is the end…we'll meet again soon, Uchiha.' Turning his back on his old charge, he strolled back into the ruins in search of his Master, mouth humming an ancient song, and hand glowing and twitching in dark anticipation.

* * *

Naru pushed a golden bang from her face and tucked the rebellious strand in its temporary spot behind her ear. She was currently laying in bed facing the full moon through her bedroom window, the burrowed light drowning her in an unearthly glow. 'He doesn't hate me.' She thought for the thousandth time that night and felt the uncontrollable twitch that once again forced her mouth into a smile, 'He knows but he doesn't hate me.' She twisted in her bed, pulling the quilt over her shoulder and snuggling happily into her pillow, 'He's still here.'

She thought back to their more than awkward encounter in the bathroom. Coming out the shower she never would have expected the lazy ninja to just waltz in wet and shirtless. She was surprised (and slightly embarrassed) to have noticed that where Shikamaru wasn't overly muscled, the muscles he did have were toned giving him a very fit and lean figure. Subconsciously her mind flashed with the memory of their (her forced) embrace, the feeling of his body beneath hers, his tanned chest and his abs…She didn't know why but that thought made her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm and she violently shook her head, as if the action could clear away the unwanted (wanted) image. Her temple flashed lightly with pain a moment later, signaling her to stop and her head flopped back on her pillow with a sigh.

Even though she had said he should leave, she didn't know how she would of reacted if the genius actually took up her offer and left. Thinking of that alternative caused a frown to grace her features and her hands tightened on her quilt. Then her frown deepened. Why was her mind always revolving around the smart ass these days anyway? It didn't make sense and she was beginning to grow irritated at her own rebellious mind. Even as she thought this, images of her companion filtered across her eyes; she had hardly ever seen the Nara with his hair down back in the village, 'It suits him' she thought absently before realizing what she had just did and sat up, grabbing her head in frustration. "Maaaa! What's wrong with me!"

Just then the door slowly crept open and the silhouette of a pineapple with legs walked into her room. She almost felt disappointed at seeing this, 'He tied it up again.' But then she felt giddy with the knowledge that she was most probably the only one out of the Rookie Nine that has seen the ninja with his hair out.

"I heard a noise…" he said blankly, leaving the question unsaid but heard. The blond dropped her hands from her head and laughed sheepishly.

"I, uh, knocked my hand on the table?" she said suggestively as if asking if her response was believable. The boy rolled his eyes ignoring it all together and instead looked back at her intently.

"Are you ready?" Sapphire eyes brightening at his implication, Naru pulled back her quilt revealing the black fitting top and loose bottom of her uniform and jumped out of bed.

"Hell yeah!" Unable to hold back the smirk at the sight of her excitement, the Nara turned away and began to head for the door.

"Good, grab your things…It's time to go" Grinning the girl reached under her bed and pulled out her shuriken pouch and holder, checking over her things before strapping it to her thigh and heading after the Nara out the door, her blood already pumping and muscles twitching. After all that time being idle, she will have the chance to stretch her legs. They crept past Inari's room without a sound and slowly made their way down the stairs in that same vein. When they reached a pair of worn oak doors near the main entrance, Shikamaru stopped and turned to face a confused Naru, quickly placing a finger on her lips before she could question him.

Ignoring the fact that he hovered over them for more than necessary, he turned to the door and gently pushed it open. Once they had stepped in he walked over to the single desk in the small candlelit room and pulled a sheet from the mass of other documents littering the table. Finally, after what seemed like forever studying its content, he looked at her and spoke, "This is our target." he said simply, flipping the paper around so that the blond could get a good look at the image of the skinny man, grinning a gold toothed smile whilst wearing his Mist shinobi headband. Naru took the picture, her mood dropping with every glance at their so-called 'mission'.

"You're joking right?" The Nara sighed having seen this coming, "This guy doesn't even look like he passed his Chūnin Exams…or ever entered" she muttered peering at the paper again darkly as if trying to make it catch alight.

"That's because you're probably right." The teen 'huh'ed at him and he leaned back on the desk as he began to explain, head tilted back to gaze at the ceiling, "He became a missing nin after failing his firstChūnin Exam a few years back." His head fell forward and he smirked at her causing her brow to rise, "Well according to the data gathered anyway. He's been causing trouble downtown and ruining the villages business as tourists are too afraid to visit in fear of him and his goons stealing their goods on the dirt paths heading towards the central inn." Naru still didn't seem impressed and it showed, with another sigh and mutter of 'troublesome' the young heir continued. "Recently his 'visits' have become more violent; on his last raid he killed the merchant and his bodyguard of Samurai rank." Ignoring her gasp he picked the paper from her grasp, saving it from her fiery gaze and placed it under his own, "The merchant was a guest if the Daimyō 's, and now he's sent a formal letter to Tazuna ordering him to get to the bottom of this and find the culprit. Knowing Tazuna he would probably send for ninja from another village." But then he smirked,

"If he actually got the letter that is…"

Naru eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, "You didn't."

He flashed out the sealed envelope from a inner pocket on his black vest and waved it in front of bright blue eyes, smiling as they followed its movement, "We have to figure out what's going on and bring in a culprit before the Daimyō contacts Tazuna for not replying to his message. When we do, we'll be acknowledge fast and the Tazuna would probably trust us more knowing we are around the village helping." He tapped her head with the light paper, "Not so boring now, is it?" Her grin was answer enough. Stashing the envelope away and returning the picture to the table, they exited the room through an open window and delved into the night.

* * *

A small boy climbed over a wired fence and stumbled into garbage filled alleyway near the west sector of Wave. Tired, he fell against the gritty wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. Using the bottom of his already dirty red t-shirt, he wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling the neck back and forth in a pitiful effort to fan himself. He had been running for hours now; forced to take another route to ensure that the blond lady didn't find him again, or worse follow him back to this location near the forgotten parts of the village.

Thinking about the blond girl, the boy didn't know whether to laugh or cry; he had never met anyone who was a civilian outside his circle that could run as fast as he could. It didn't make sense! What made it worse was that she didn't even look like she was winded, and was that her companion he saw leaning on the wall on his way into the alleyway? Wasn't he at the shop when they began their chase? What the hell were these people?

A bag of garbage fell from the bin beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him jump with a yelp. A second later he heard a familiar 'click' and he felt himself relax. 'They've seen me' he thought, standing up and running a hand through his short straggly black locks. Kicking the bag out of his way he pushed the bin to the side and pulled open the small wooden door that was half his height, built into the wall. It swung open soundlessly and he made his way down the lightless and dangerously steep stairway, deeper and deeper underground until he came across another wooden door. Turning the broken handle up and giving it a pull the door clicked and he pushed it open with a small smile; it had been one of his closest friends who had found that funny lock and he couldn't help the proud feeling that rose within him at the amount of times it has helped keep them safe. He had just closed the door behind him when he was grabbed on his shoulder. He yelped and turned to face the crocked smile of his roommate.

"Kenji!" he said with a short chuckle, the boy was only a year older than him making him 13 years old but they stood at the same height, one of the reasons why they shared a room together. "You're late; he's not going to be happy with you, you better have brought something worth while." Kenji winced at the subtle mention of their Master and gripped the silver purse closer to his body and out of the boys field of sight. They lived together here relatively peacefully but you can't forget where you come from…at the end of the day it's every man for himself.

"Don't worry I do, where is he?" He asked trying to change the subject; the other boy broke his gaze with the purse and shrugged pointing down the crudely crafted corridor lit by candles.

"He's in his room as he always is these days…" Then his voice dipped and he moved a bit closer so that he could whisper in his ear, "And be careful, one of them is here again…" Kenji tensed at that. Nodding, he patted his roommate on the shoulder in thanks before making his way to see his Master with a frown on his sun burnt face. He hated when ninja came to visit, which only began recently. He didn't know what they got up to because whatever business they had the boss handled it himself…but when he came back he would get more and more grumpy and send them out on more and more errands. He sighed as he reached the wooden door with his bosses name etched in the middle, only vaguely visible in the dim light but Kenji's eyes had long adjusted to that. There seemed to be a heated conversation already in motion going on between the occupants of the room. Curiously he placed his ear against the rough wood but they were speaking so low that the boy could only make out a snippet of the argument.

"We got the job done what's the problem!" His master hissed in typical annoyance.

"You were careless!"

'That voice was new' he acknowledged; it must have been his master's guest…the shinobi.

"We didn't have time to take the body, minor problem, it's not like they picked up a trail."

"Yes! Of course these pathetic villagers won't be able to, but a ninja can! You shouldn't of-" but the voice died off, "It seems you have a guest" the voice continued evenly. Kenji couldn't help but gulp.

"Come in!" ordered a gruff voice from inside. Hesitating for only a second, Kenji pushed open the door and stepped inside the small room. Portraits and tapestries from more favorable raids hung on his wall and the air smelt of sweat and smoke. The boy tried not to grimace as the scents assaulted him, hiding any traces of it from view in a swift bow. He heard a grunt and took it as his cue to rise. His boss sat before him behind a low rise table; a bold head and short black beard and busy eyebrows that almost hid his beady eyes from view, glistened with greed upon eying his purse. His guest sat on his left partly hidden in the shadow. If the boy hadn't of looked and heard his voice he wouldn't have known he was there. He shivered. Shinobi were weird, 'and to be feared' his mind added absently as he eyed the metal plate that was tied across his forehead. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the symbol…it looked like…a note?

"Boy!" His boss shouted, annoyance lacing his voice. Kenji blinked before snapping back into attention with eyes locked vaguely around his eyebrows where he figured his eyes would be, "Now give it to me." Exhaling the boy walked over to the desk before reluctantly handing the bag over. The man chuckled before unnecessarily pulling out a dagger and ripping through the bag making its contents splatter across his desk in a small shower of gold. "Very good, now, mind telling me why you took so long, Kengo?"

Kenji didn't bother correcting the man as he had gotten his name wrong countless of times before in the past and he knew better than trying to show his master up in front of…company. He spared another glance to the shadow to his right. Gathering his thoughts he spoke.

"I was delayed, some lady chased me across town, she was pretty fast, it took me a while to loose her." He didn't miss the look shared between the two men when he mentioned she was pretty fast, they knew that speed was never an issue in their case. For him to say she was fast was something to take note of.

"I see." His boss said carefully, "You may leave now." Kenji foolishly made the mistake of looking back down at the money displayed over the table and his master's eyes darkened. His gaze was broken as something soft hit his face. He caught the thing as it fell in his hands. It was the woman's purse, "I figured you needed a reward for all your hard work. Don't forget who brought you here kid." He said lightly but his warning was anything but, it was evident in the golden tooth smile that accompanied his words. Giving a quick bow to his Master he quickly left the room, cursing himself and his idiocy.

The door slammed behind him and he sighed fiddling with the ruined silver material in his hand. Now having the time to look at it he realized it was of good quality and beautiful to touch and look at. He smiled; thanking all that was good that his master was too naive to recognize the value in anything but money. Mood lifted, he headed to his room, the precious silver cloth gripped securely in his hand.

* * *

"Ino-san?"

The blond just managed to hold in her surprise as she looked up from her medic scroll and eyed the proud Hyuuga standing at the door of the Village Archives room. Still nursing her bruised ego from their earlier encounter she glared daringly into his pale lavender eyes. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy as you can see." She snapped, lifting the scroll to her face, hoping to end the conversation. Neji just smirked and folded his arms across his chest arrogantly.

"Reading?"

"Yes, you know the art of following and understanding words." Neji raised an eyebrow at her tone before stepping into the large, scroll-filled room.

"Well you've been staring at the same line for over five minutes now."

"So?" She snapped closing the scroll and standing up to face him, fists resting on her hips, "What's you point?" His smirk appeared again, causing a twitch to form on the Yamanaka's brow.

"What's the scroll about?"

"Medic procedures." she answered confidently, her tone defensive. The Jounin silently reached for her waist, pulling the scroll from her surprised grasp and unwinding it in her face.

"It's about taijutsu…I can tell from the color of the rope." He pointed out, rubbing the red rope holding the scroll together between his fingers. He began to turn the scroll around but was surprised when it was roughly snatched from his hands and rolled up.

"It's none of you business!" She yelled turning her back on his and heading back to the bookshelf at the furthest wall, pushing the scroll gently back in place.

"You really miss him don't you?" He said softly, and her eyes widened at the closeness of his voice. There was also something underlying his voice that she recognized causing her to automatically turn to face him. She found him standing right behind her, a breath away. She was shorter than he was, but not by much, she was tall enough to meet his face and was shocked to see the intensity in his eyes as they held her pale blue orbs. She knew what the Hyuuga was feeling as she was held captive to the same emotion through most of her Genin period. When it was all about Sasuke…And Sakura…

"N-Neji? Y-yo-" She didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence as both the boys arms had come to rest on the shelve behind her, effectively trapping her between them. She shifted under him uncomfortably, finding her eyes drawn to his soft thin lips that seemed to edge closer and closer to hers own with every passing second. But just as her eyes began to close, he snapped back as if burned, looking away as if just acknowledging what was about to occur.

"Sumimasen, Yamanaka-san." He said quietly, still looking away. Too stunned to reply, she could only watch as the branch member caught his bearings and looked back at her blankly, pulling a small scroll from his white robes.

"What's this?" She asked, taking the scroll from him, acutely aware of how the teen placed his finger right at the edge of the scroll to avoid touching hers. She licked her lips nervously, her heart still racing.

Absently she wondered if he could hear it.

"Mission." He said simply, turning his back on her and heading out of the Archive room. Blinking, the blond followed a second after.

They had only reached the door to the Exit when she paused, having seen something shocking in the parchment. "Orochimaru is dead!" At the exclamation the Hyuuga turned and regarded her.

"Yes, we believe it was by the hand of our old comrade." Neither had to mention his name to know who he was referring to, "However, there is still mysterious behavior occurring around the Sound border and smaller villages surrounding it…A team was sent to scout but…They never made it back."

Ino nodded in understanding, deciding to push their strange encounter at the back of her mind…for now. But something still didn't make sense. She shifted her weight in thought, causing her long blond ponytail to swish gently to the side with the movement. She knew she was a competent ninja but couldn't see her purpose for coming along. Seeing her expression, Neji continued.

"We don't know if we will encounter enemy ninja on the way and a medic would be useful, besides if we are able to require a hostage, your clan techniques will be very informative."

Ino didn't like the formal way in which he had began to speak to her but brushed the feeling away before nodding in understanding. The teen nodded back before heading out of the building and taking to the roofs in the direction- she could only guess- of the other recruits for the mission. Following after her mind began to replay the events that occurred in the corner of the Archive room and a small smile spread across her face at the warm buzzing feeling in her cheeks. She would get through this mission. Then after she would begin her own; Operation: Hyuuga.

* * *

(Edited by my new AWESOME beta Megi Keishi! Thank you!)

Author's Note: Hey! It's been awhile! Here is the next chapter! Not a lot of action but the next one will be full of it since there are missions about. Sorry for the delay, no excuse except I didn't want to rush and write something rubbish, I wanted to take time and think about where I want this story to go. There are some Naru/Shika moments...and Ino/Neji! Do you like that pairing? It's hardly ever done so being me I thought to do it :) Please tell me what you think! Review!

Thanks for reading and to all the loyal readers still giving me a chance! I'll try and update the other story's as soon as possible, I want to focus on updating this one and one other so which one guys?

Next Chapter: _Sasuke's free but what will he do now? Naru and Shikamaru's first mission! Plus, what do Neji's team discover during theirs! Till next time!_


End file.
